Her Second Chance
by Capp'n
Summary: Leah only began healing from Sam & Emily's betrayal when her dad died. So after the Volturri left, she didn't need to protect Seth anymore, so she ran. Now she's back, determined to put her past to rest and start over. That's when she meets Edward...
1. Back to the Rez

**Leah's POV**

It was my first day back on the Rez. As soon as the confrontation with the Volturri was over and Jacob and Seth returned safely to the Pack, I hightailed it out of town.

I couldn't deal with it all so soon. Losing my first love and bestfriend/cousin at once. Then my dad. And feeling the freedom that I'd felt in Jacob's pack and then being forced to return to the old pack. I'd ran. And the entire time I was gone, I only shifted after midnight, when everyone would be asleep.

Once I'd ran into Seth's mind. He'd said that he couldn't sleep and was ecstatic to hear from me. After that, he would shift everynight at midnight and stay in form until sunrise, just to make sure he talked to me that night.

Finally, his pleas for me to come home were too much. Our mother, who'd only bitched at me before, had started on him and he felt alone. And for my chipper, carefree brother to feel that way was too hard for me to ignore.

Sure, he had all his pack brothers during the day, but what was a sixteen year old boy supposed to do when he went home at night to an empty house besides his hateful bitch of a mother?

Seth never knew where I was, only that there was a forest nearby. I'd went to Kentucky. I don't know why, it was just somewhere that no one would think of, and I had to concentrate at all times to keep that secret locked up when we went through each other's minds.

Seth had no idea that I was heading back to the Rez. I'd stopped and phased everynight, running through the forest and it made him think that I was in the same forest as before. He never questioned it.

So as I backed into my mother's driveway at eight o'clock that morning, I wasn't surprised that nobody was home. It wasn't liked they'd been expecting me. So I went to the backyard, where I changed in the shed, folding my expensive clothing and then rolling them tightly, tying them to the cord on my leg. They ended up being a big protrusion on my leg, but I didn't care. I phased before coming out.

Immediately, Seth's voice came into my head. _Lee? _I kept my mind open, sending him pictures of our backyard. _You're home?_ he practically squealed. He sent me images back, the blurry forest coming into focus a little before blurring again, but now he was running in the opposite direction. _I'm coming right now._

_Okay,_ I answered.

Seth got to the backyard within two minutes and he approached me in his sandy wolf form. He went ballistic, like a puppy whos had nobody to play with for days, nudging and nipping me all over the face and neck with his nose. Puppy kisses. I chuckled, nipping back at him.

_Ow, Lee, _he complained, pulling away. I smiled as I saw the tears in his eyes.

_Missed me?_

He gave me a big wolfy grin and sniffled, blinking back the tears. Usually, I'd make fun of him crying. I let it go...just this once.

_Of course I missed you, _he finally answered.

_You're bigger,_ I noted.

He absolutely beamed at that, standing up straighter. _I know. Bet I can take you now._

I shrugged. _Doesn't matter. I'll always be faster._

He shrugged right back, looking a little cocky_. Maybe. Maybe not._

_So I leave for a while-_

_A year, _he interrupted, pointedly.

_And now you think you can beat me?_ I finished. He shrugged but his pursed lips were saying _definitely_. I growled. _Then lets go._ I suggested, motioning toward the woods.

He let out a little snort before nudging me with his nose again. _God, I missed our banter._

We lined up agains the back of the house, both crouched for takeoff. _Okay, _Seth started. _One..._

_Two,_ I chanted.

_Three!_ We thought together and we launched ourselves toward the tree line. I had to give it to him. He was faster than before but still no match. I easily passed him and I stopped at the trees, waiting a few seconds before he caught up. _Hmmm_. I murmured.

_Shut up._ He growled. Still, I could hear the excitement in his voice. Excitement that I was back.

_Leah?_ Sam asked suddenly. Seth and I groaned. I didn't want to deal with Sam yet. Seth didn't want any interruptions in our catch-up time. Still, Sam persisted. _Leah? I know that's you. I can feel that it's you._ My mind shut down. Just a little trick that I'd taught myself. He could hear what I thought toward him, but he couldn't wheedle around in my brain like they could before. _Leah! Where are you? _He demanded. Stupid fucking Alpha Demand. I resisted it. _Seth?_ he asked. I groaned, wishing I'd taught my little brother my trick. Then again, if he knew it he could probably find a way to work around it and then we'd be back to square one.

Seth didn't consciously tell on me, but Sam must've saw me through Seth's eyes, standing right beside him. _You're back?_ he whispered.

_Who's back? _Jacob asked, suddenly coming into the little circle of consciousness, or whatever you'd call it. He probed around a bit. _Leah?_ he asked. He didn't sound excited like Seth but like Sam, he was a little surprised.

_Yep._ I answered back. _Just got in._ Seth and I started toward the unofficial meeting place, the clearing in the woods where we always met. We made it before Sam or Jacob but only by seconds.

I knew I looked different. My pelt was thicker and that was because my hair was longer in human form. After awhile, being a little hairier in wolf form was worth it. The chin length hair was killing me. Turned out though, that it just got thicker, not longer. And I actually kind of liked it.

_You've got bigger_. Sam said, sounding a little wary.

_Are you fat now?_ Jacob asked, being his usual dick-self. He laughed.

Seth seemed to have just realized that I might look different. Shyly, he asked, _Are you?_

_Yeah. A little._ I said, trying to sound serious and ashamed. I kept my mind closed to them because I was laughing my ass off in there.

_So, you let yourself go_... Jacob was pondering_. I wish I could say it's a surprise...but it's not._

_Shut up_. Seth snapped, taking up for me. It was really sweet actually and I stepped closer, nudging him softly. Closest thing to a calming shoulder pat that I could do. He sighed and leaned into me. Both Sam and Jacob looked shocked_. What? _Seth asked. _You guys don't know anything. You think just because Leah has a temper and was unable to control her own thoughts of heartbreak that she's some sort of bitch or something. We all heard how much Jacob hated Edward before but nobody hated him for it did they?_

_Seth..._ I said calmly, trying to soothe him.

_No!_ he boomed. _You left because of this. Because they were mean and uncomfortable with your feelings. But was it your fault that you phased? That you're the only girl to ever phase? No. It's not. And if I'm going to be able to keep you this time, these dicks need to leave you alone. _

_I won't leave you again, Seth. I promise you._

He seemed to calm down a little at that. _Still,_ he continued, _It wasn't your fault. Now that I think about it...Jacob's little ex-girlfriend was the reason all those vamps were around. The reason we activated or whatever. _

_Bella didn't ask those vamps to come._ Jacob said defensively.

_And Leah didn't ask for Sam to betray her! Or to become a shifter! Bella looses Edward and goes zombie for months. Leah looses Sam and she put up her defensives, becomes a little mean. Has some personal thoughts that she can't help. And you guys treat her like shit for it._

I let out a long breath. Wow. It's like Seth said everything that I'd wanted to say before, and then some. I felt like a weight had been lifted off me. Like I'd been the one to unload all that shit on them. And right then, I felt incredibly grateful to my brother.

Everyone was silent, unsure of what was safe to be said. I huffed, prodding Seth with my nose. _Let's go._

_No._ Sam commanded. He caught himself, lowering his inner voice, _We need to talk about your abandonment._

_What about it? Are you letting me back in or not? Because truthfully, I could care less. It's not like you can take the ability from me. Why should I care if I get to let you boss me around or not?_

_Of course we'll let you back in. _Sam thought quickly._ But you can't just run off like that again. This is your duty, Leah._

_Our duty is to protect people from vampires. We have an entire clan that we're allied with. There was no danger. _

_There could've been, _he retorted. _Did you think of that?_

_Why would there be?_ I asked. _I was there for the big battle that ended everything. Plus, I'm just one wolf. One worthless, female, tiny wolf. _

_Not so tiny anymore._ Jacob joked. Seth snarled like a caged tiger. It even scared me a little. _Sorry, sorry. _Jacob added quickly. My brother couldn't win a fight with Jacob, but the Clearwaters stuck together, even in a fight amongst our pack. Together, we could kill Jacob in a second. Hell, I might be able to kill him myself.

_Fine, Sam. I'm in the Pack. I'll warn if I decide to leave again. _Seth whimpered. _If we decide to leave, _I corrected.

_You can't take Seth if you leave_, Sam warned.

_I can do whatever I damn well please. You're his boss, Samuel. I'm his family._

_Exactly,_ Seth concurred. Again, I was surprised. Seth was as loyal as they came. He looked at me, as if reading my thoughts, which I knew he couldn't do with my wall up. _Family comes very first._

_How are you doing that?_ Jacob asked, interrupting our little family moment. _I can't get into your mind._

_I figured this would make it easier for you guys,_ I said, not really answering the question. I turned to Sam and met his eyes, something I hadn't been able to do after the whole Emily thing. He looked taken back. _What's our first mission, boss?_ I asked Sam, sounding completely carefree and controlled. I was no longer the uncontrollable, bitter, heartbroken little girl that I was before.

He hesitated for a moment. _Cullen place. We check in every morning. Let's go._ He started toward their place.

_I want Seth to come with me._

_I wanna go with Lee,_ Seth pleaded.

_Me too._ Jacob added. But I knew he only wanted to come to see how fat I'd got. Or thought that I'd got.

Sam sounded angry when he murmured, _Fine. We'll all go._

Jacob and Sam were peppering me with questions. Did my mom know I was back? Had I seen Emily? Where was I staying? Where had I been? What had I been doing?

_I went to find Seth first thing, _I answered. _Haven't seen anyone else yet. I was in Kentucky. Did some freelance P.I. type work for money and I was pretty sure that I'd be staying at my mom's house._

They asked about my work, my apartment, everything under the fucking moon, until finally, I ignored the question and turned to Seth. _Wanna race? _I raised my brows the best I could in my wolf form.

_You know it,_ he answered, taking off. I counted to twenty before taking off after him. Sam and Jacob had no choice but to run in order to catch up with us.

We got to the Cullen Place within a few minutes and we stopped at the tree line. The back door opened shortly after and the leeches filed out as if this was some big deal. I thought it would be a quick, 'Is everything okay? Okay, good. See ya then.' But obviously not.

_Jake and I like to visit for awhile. _Seth answered. Realizing that he'd read my mind, I pulled my mental shield back up.

And then I mentally scoffed. What the hell was wrong with Jacob? Was he a glutton for punishment? A masochist? Because it seemed to me that he liked the pain since he just kept running back.

_Let's go,_ Seth said, cheerfully.

_Let's get this over with,_ Sam and I thought simultaneously. He turned to look at me with wide eyes. Like isn't so awesome that we think alike? We really were meant to be together!

I rolled my eyes and broke the contact. _Come on, Seth, _I thought pointedly.


	2. Reintroductions

**Edward's POV**

"Dogs are here." Rosalie said from the kitchen. I heard her in my bedroom and came out just as everyone was gathering at the backdoor. Now that I actually listened, I could hear Seth, Jacob, and Sam's thoughts.

I heard Seth's the most, since they were in hyper mode, speeding through so many at once that I got dizzy. He was excited over something. Freaking out, really. Blathering.

_I can't believe she's back. I can't wait to see mom's face. She'll be so mad. God...Leah. I love her so much. _Leah...I was surprised that I remembered her so well. Seth's big sister. I'd only seen her a couple times actually. She was one of the more allusive werewolves because she hated being around us. But she'd been pretty enough. In an exotic, guess-where-I'm-from, ambiguous kind of way.

If she hadn't been a wolf I would've pinned her as brazilian or something.

_I can't believe she's back. And she's bigger._ I heard this from Sam. _What will Emily think?_

_I can't wait. This is going to be so hilarious. She's probably like two hundred pounds now._ What the hell were they all thinking about? Leah's heavy? I couldn't imagine it.

We stepped outside looking like a vampire parade and formed a line in front of the porch. Sort of looked like an attack. But then I caught her scent. Leah. And I looked up, seeing a small, shaggy gray wolf. How was I not hearing her thoughts?

She wasn't like Bella. I'd heard her thinking before. Before she'd ran off for a year to God knows where. What kind of magic was she doing?

The four wolves: Sam big and black, Jacob a rusty red, Seth a sandy color, and Leah being gray, walked toward us. Seth was practically bouncing off the walls. Jacob was walking leisurely. Sam was walking stiffly, still not completely trusting us. But Leah looked downright ready to attack, slinking forward with an intent glare on Carlisle, standing in the center of our group.

I concentrated on her harder, trying to hear anything. And it felt like I was so close to hearing her but I couldn't break through. It wasn't completely silent like with Bella but more like Charlie, only picking up random words or syllables that I couldn't possibly put together. _He... ...what...ba...assh..._

I straightened as they finally approached. _We're gonna phase. Be right back, _Jacob told me. The three men-er, wolves ran around the side of the house and Leah watched us carefully as she went around the other side. What? Did she think we were gonna follow her or something?

The men came back within seconds, all wearing their stupid little cut off shorts. Leah came from the opposite side.

She was wearing jean shorts too, but not cutoffs. They were dark, almost black, tight, and only a few inches past being underwear. Her shirt was a tight black tanktop and she wasn't wearing a bra. I assumed that she had no underwear on either and I instantly felt a twitch in my penis as I stared at her incredibly toned, go-on-for-days legs.

There was a moment of complete silence as everyone took her in. And then my mind was bombarded with thoughts_. _

_WOW, _Carlisle thought before immediately going into his doctor state of mind, completely objective.

_She's beautiful,_ Esme was thinking. Alice's thoughts were mirrors of Esme's but with a little self-consciousness thrown in.

_Lucky bitch,_ Rosalie was thinking, admiring Leah's beautifully tanned skin.

_Holy hell, _Emmett practically growled.

_Oh my God_, whispered Jaspers thoughts as he turned his head back toward the men, refusing to look at Leah with Alice present.

_uhhhhhhhhh..._Sam's mind was mostly just a moan but behind that, his mind was whirling, trying to connect this gorgeous creature with the Leah he remembered. _She is the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen..._

_Jesus Christ. She's fucking hot,_ Jacob's thoughts were more like shouts.

Seth's thoughts were the only ones that weren't looking at her like a girl. He wasn't threatened like Rosalie and Alice, nor was he ogling her like all the men couldn't help but do. The only thoughts I heard from him was a scoffed, _she's not fat! _Like he couldn't believe he'd thought she would be.

Leah really was gorgeous. Her skin was still that shimmery copper color and her hair was black and shiny, a little past her shoulder blades. She was soft but you could tell she was fit and her breasts were perky even without a bra, just big enough to draw the eye without being difficult to deal with. Her stomach was flat and her hips were shapely.

She was just thin enough to be called slim without looking fragile. In a word...perfect.

Finally, Seth voiced his thoughts. "You liar! You're not fat."

She chuckled. "Thanks for noticing." she said in a musical voice before shoving her kid brother playfully.

"Then, how...why were you..." Sam couldn't seem to get the words out.

"The hair." she said with a shrug. "Makes me look a little fluffier when I'm phased."

**Leah's POV**

I was absolutely loving this. As soon as I'd phased back, I changed and ran a hair through my hair, picking out pine needles and such. I continued to do that as I walked from around the house, completely nonchalant and uncaring.

When I looked up, the only ones not staring with wide eyes were the ones with open mouths. After I explained about the hair, I turned to Seth, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"You've got so tall, Seth." I complimented my brother, taking attention off me. He beamed at me and nodded proudly. "So...what business do we have to handle?" I asked. I glanced over at Sam, raising a brow when he didn't answer. Finally, he seemed to snap out of his little daydream and take a deep breath.

"Oh." he shook his head again, looking toward the leeches. "Anything different going on?"

"Not really." the dad said.

I glanced around, taking inventory of the vamps. Big burly dude, blonde model bitch, tinkerbell clone, pained-looking one, , Mrs. Leech, the halfblood, and bronze boy. "Where's Bella?" I blurted. Immediately, I sighed in my head. Old habits die hard and I used to have a habit of saying anything I thought.

The bronze haired one looked to me. Sure, I knew their names but it was confusing, and naming them was the first stage to liking them. "Bella doesn't live here." he said quickly, looking a little saddened but not heartbroken like I believed he would. I mean, he tried to kill himself the last time they were apart.

"Oh." I said, not wanting to bring up painful memories. Especially in front of the kid. The kid that I knew was only one and a half, but appeared to be around five or six. I knew that she grew at like triple the speed of a human, but I was still a little taken back.

"Shortly after the battle, she grew tired of our diet and, knowing she couldn't hunt humans here, she left." I glanced down at their little girl who stared back at me with brave but saddened eyes. I felt my brows furrow of their own accord and I wanted to wrap the girl in a big hug.

The blonde took my stare the wrong way obviously, because she grabbed the child's hand as if to show me that I wouldn't hurt the girl with her around. Did I just _look_ like a bitch or something? Sighing heavily, I turned to my brother. The only person that seemed to not hate me in this fucking state. "I haven't eaten in hours."

"Hours? Oh no." The blonde model mocked me. I rolled my head around, imagining the anger just rolling off. My nostrils flared as I spoke, but I didn't look at or adress her.

"Do you want to come home with me?" I asked Seth. My words were drawn out and slow but only because I was making sure not to get angry. He rose his brows at me like he was amused.

"Ohhh. Kayyy." he said back, drawing the words out like I had done, like I was mentally challenged or something. I had to smile. Shaking my head, I shoved his shoulder.

"Shut up." I said through my smile. I couldn't remember being so happy.

"Hey!" he shouted, pointing his finger at me. "You stop it. I'm bigger now. I can beat you down."

"What am I? A dog that just peed on the carpet?" I said, mockingly. "Don't point your finger at me."

He smiled, wagging his finger in my face. "I can still beat you down."he repeated.

So I took that challenge. Shoving his shoulder again, a little harder, I whispered, "Bring it baby brother."

"You two need to stop." Sam said. He was serious, but so was I. I shoved Seth again and he shook his head, giving me that _you just messed up_ look. I rose my brows in challenge and he hunched over, running straight at me as if to scoop me onto his shoulders. I sidestepped and shoved on his back as he passed me. He stumbled forward and faceplanted into the grass.

I heard a little laughter from the leeches and I backed up, watching him spit out dirt as he stood. He turned toward me with a devilish grin. "Come on, Seth. Beat me down." I teased. He growled and launched himself at me.

This time I took the hit like a man with a slight, "OOOmph." as he knocked me to the ground. And then it was a frenzy of arms and legs as I rolled over to get the upper hand right before he took it from me and then I'd take it back from him.

After a few minutes of wrestling and scratching, I got the upperhand again, sitting on Seth's chest. I started to slug him over and over in the same arm. Not hard enough to break bones but hard enough to give him a helluva charlie horse.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Leah! Stop!" Seth was yelling, constantly trying to squirm out from under me. Finally, he threw me off but I jumped up before he could pin me.

"Stop!" Sam commanded loudly. And suddenly. We both looked over, confused. "That is enough." he said, his voice sounding shaky.

"Sorry." Seth said immediately, stepping away from me and putting his arms down.

I rose a brow at Sam and crossed my arms over my chest. "When'd you get so old, Sam? You're no fun."

"We're here for business." he reminded me with a scowl.

I laughed. "What business?" I glanced to Seth. "Whatever...we can fight later." He nodded.

"There's a BBQ at my place tonight." Sam said sternly.

"Okay." I said, shrugging. "Oh wait, is that mandatory or something?"

"Well no, but everyone comes."

"Everyone comes when they have nothing else to do. Tonight Seth is hanging out with me." I shrugged again. "I've been gone for a year Sam. And all I wanna do is see my baby brother." I ruffled Seth's hair. He smiled and shook his head-as if I was the silly younger sibling-as he patted it back into place. I glanced back to Sam but he was just staring at me like I'd cave. And the old Leah would have. She'd been pissed, but still...she'd cave.

The new Leah stared back like I didn't understand what he was doing. "What?" I said, a little snippily.

"Calm down, Leah."

"You calm down, Samuel." I said back. "I'm calm. I think you just like telling me to calm down because it pisses me off."

"WOW!" the blonde leech said suddenly. "Trouble in paradise, I'm guessing? You guys are like a soap opera."

Sam scowled at the blonde but I answered her. "We wouldn't be if Sam wasn't always trying to control everyone...I mean, what's the big deal about me horsing around with my own brother?"

"Someone will get hurt." he said quickly.

"We're both shifters. So it's just like a normal brother and sister doing it." And it wasn't like we wouldn't be fighting again as soon as we got home. "Is my shift over yet?" I asked. But I knew it wasn't. I was just trying to piss him off.

And he knew, because he just glared back at me the whole time. I turned away, immediately catching eyes with the bronze haired vamp. When he had Bella hanging all over him, I'd never really looked at him because I was too disgusted to look at her. But now, I saw the appeal.

He was a leech, and pale as hell with freaky eyes, but he was classically handsome with ruffled bronze hair and a lean body that I knew was literally rock hard. It was wierd that he could look so young and still be a father but I definitely saw what Bella had seen in him. He was drop dead sexy.

After a long moment, I realized I was staring, and looked away, slightly embarassed. He cleared his throat. "So you just got back, huh?"

I had to smile. "Yeah. Just about an hour ago, actually."

"Well..." the mother vamp spoke up, "I could make you something to eat if you'd like..." she volunteered.

"Oh, no thank you. We know you guys don't eat, so don't go out of your way o-"

"It's really my pleasure."she said quickly. "I love to cook."

"And she's great at it." Seth commented, already starting toward the back porch.

I sighed. "Well, if he's going to force you to cook anyway, then I'd love something to eat." Esme smiled started toward the back door.

"We gotta go." Sam said suddenly as if we had all known this.

"Where?" I asked. He looked a little dumbfounded. Come on, Sam. You know I'm not going to be easy for you to control. He knew I'd question him at every corner. "See...we have nowhere to be."

"Emily's already making us lunch. We're supposed to be there at eleven."

"Well, it's already ten o'clock." Jasper said, glancing up from his watch.

"See?" Sam asked.

"See what, Sam?" I barked. I was getting tired of this calm back and forth arguement. It was getting us nowhere. "Why would I possibly want to go to your house so your wife can make me something to eat when I can get perfectly good food here? From someone I actually sorta kinda like."

"She's your cousin." Sam objected.

"She _was._" I corrected, still maintaining my calm demeanor. It didn't come off as resent. It looked like I'd come to terms with everything and I just didn't like Emily. Which was pretty much exactly what it was, even if I still harbored a secret hate for her. "I'm not going over there." I'd rather die, I added mentally.


	3. Shit just got real

I gave Sam one last scathing look before Seth and I went inside. Jacob was a little more hesitant, not wanting to piss anyone off, but I knew that he wanted to visit with the Cullens. So eventually, he came in, followed by all of the Cullens. Sam came in last.

I was a little surprised that he hadn't phased and ran off all angry, but I shrugged and took a seat on the stool by the center island in the kitchen. Seth was already sitting in one so I slid into the one beside him."So, Leah..." Esme started, "You've really matured. I mean, you were beautiful before, but now..."

I felt blood rush to my cheeks and I smiled. "Thank you Esme. But I mean, look at you..."

If she had blood in her body, I think she would've blushed too. Instead she smiled shyly and busied herself with collecting ingredients. "Omelets okay?"

"Definitely." I agreed, trying to be as friendly as possible. Still, I was no pro when it came to social situations. Spending a year alienating myself from everyone came back to bite me in the ass when I came back to the Rez, planning to be good.

"That would be great." Sam grumbled, taking the stool beside mine, even when there were five stools in the line. I didn't stomp away though. I just watched Esme curiously as she speedily cut and diced and scrambled. Once it was on the stove though, she had to wait for it to work on it's own. She turned to us with a sigh and a smile.

"I can't get over how much you've grown. And your hair is gorgeous." she complimented.

I tried not to blush in the room full of bloodsuckers. They were all watching the four of us, sitting on our stools, waiting for food. For some reason, despite Esme's sweet and sincere smile, I felt very uncomfortable.

I swirled on my stool, scanning all the faces and stopped when I got to the blonde model. She looked very annoyed by the wolf presence. Mine in particular. "Am I not welcome here?" I asked her, furrowing my brow. She looked a little taken back by my straight forward question, but she quickly recovered.

"If it was up to me, then no, you wouldn't be." Her voice was calm and collected when she said it, but I could see how badly she wanted to shout. Her body was practically trembling from it. That was her whole personality right there. Mean and dirty, just like me, but at least when I got angry, you knew it. I didn't try to manipulate and subtly intimidate.

I turned back to Esme. "Esme, I really would like to try your food, but I don't want to make Rosalie endure my stench more than necessary." I said, quickly hopping down from my seat. Sam got up automatically and started to follow me out. I turned back, giving him a confused look before looking at my brother. "Seth, come on."

"But I'm hungry." he whined.

"Really," Esme started, "Stay. Rosalie is fine."

I didn't glance at Blondie again. "Seth." I said again, sharper. He stood quickly and started toward me. "Esme, we'll wait in the yard like good doggies." I said, drawing out the last words and looking at her with wide eyes like I was cooing to a baby. She smirked and I smiled before we went back outside.

Once outside, I heaved a loud breath, and then whispered, just loud enough for her to think I was trying for her not to hear,"God. She's a bitch. How can you have a mom that nice and be such a bitch? I mean, I have an excuse. Look at Sue. But that girl...she's just..." I trailed off as I heard something smash and then the sound of wind whipping as she sprinted outside. Seth was staring with wide eyes.

I wasn't exactly sure why I was antagonizing this girl, but it was fun. Maybe the bitch wasn't ready to leave from my system. Maybe that's who I was now.

**Edward's POV**

As the werewolves filed back out of the kitchen, I shot Rosalie a dirty look at the same time that Esme did. Jacob stood from his stool last and turned to her. "Do you hate having me here too?" he asked her seriously.

Rosalie looked a little wounded before she said, "I can tolerate you. But the smell when there's so many of y-" she stopped suddenly when I heard Leah Clearwater whispering. Her voice was low but we could just barely pick it up.

"God. She's a bitch. How can you have a mom that nice and be such a bitch?" Rosalie tensed and Esme smiled when she heard Leah call her nice. Jacob was silent, already groaning to himself because he knew Leah. And by his thoughts, this was typical behavior. "I mean, I have an excuse. Look at Sue. But that girl...she's just..." The girl stopped talking just as Rosalie slammed her hand down on the bowl that Esme had used to scramble the eggs in. Of course, it was glass, and it shattered everywhere.

And then Rosalie was gone in a flash, out the back door. We all flew outside, intent on stopping the fight, but Rosalie was in the girl's face.

"Are you stupid, Mutt? Do you understand what a Vampire is?" She tapped her ear. "I can hear you."

Leah's rose brows didn't falter. She blinked slowly, as if Rosalie was taking up her precious time. I'd never seen anyone act that way towards her when they were being serious.

She grabbed Leah's throat. "I could literally kill you where you stand." Rosalie ground out. I tried to hear what Leah was thinking, but it was still just fuzz. Oh God, Rosalie, don't kill that girl.

But then, just as quickly as Rosalie had grabbed her, lifting her from her feet, the girl's hands wrapped around Rosalie's throat. She must've been pressing hard too, because Rosalie slowly lost her strength and the girl lowered back to the ground. But Rosalie didn't let go of her neck. She had a death grip on that.

Leah suddenly became a blur, dropping Rosalie's throat and punching her across the face. Rosalie stumbled back, dropping her hold, looking completely stunned. "Oh, you're dead." she screamed, launching herself at the she-wolf.

Leah launched too and suddenly they were rolling around on the dirt, fighting for dominance. Leah had obviously been going easy on her brother earlier because now, in a brawl to the death, she was holding her own against Rosalie.

"Leah!" Sam was yelling. I could tell by his thoughts that it was more concern than control. But the control was there. He hated that she never listened to him. I was about to intervene on the fight when I looked over to see Emmett and Jasper with big smiles on their faces.

"What's so funny?" I hissed.

"Someone help that girl." Esme was saying. Seth was already on it, hovering around the whirl wind that was the girls fighting, trying to find an in.

"She's do this on purpose." Jasper said quickly, grabbing Seth and pulling him back. "She provoked Rosalie because she wanted to fight her. Right now, she is practically pissing herself in hysterics."

"Really?" Seth whispered, sounding doubtful but also resigned, like it was definitely something his sister would do.

Finally, Rosalie got the girl pinned down. "You have anything to say now?" she spat out angrily.

Leah looked terrified but Jasper continued to grin so I knew it was an act. "Are you really going to kill me?" she asked, her voice actually breaking in some points.

Rosalie was beyond pissed. She was insane. "Yes!" she hissed. "You're just lucky that you're a shifter or I'd drain you while you were still alive."

Leah cocked her head, as if just thinking about something. "That's right...I am a shifter. Which means that the little brawl we had wasn't even my full strength. Now, do I really have to shred my clothes to prove to you that I can win this fight?"

"Yeah!" Emmett called from the sideline. "Cat fight."

"Leah, stop." Seth was whining.

Rosalie didn't answer her, but when she started to change her hand position as if she was going to snap Leah's neck, I started to rush forward. Before I even got halfway there, her form blurred and then she was a wolf. A big, shaggy gray wolf with it's teeth only inches from Rosalie's throat. She pressed Leah down, trying to get her away but Leah flopped around, getting onto her hind legs and pushing forward, easily pinning Rosalie to the ground.

She glanced around at the shreds of clothes and growled before snarling in Rosalie's face again. Seth started forward, to restrain his sister, but Rosalie used the diversion to pop up and tumbled, getting behind Seth with a hand to his neck.

Seth froze, and although I was pretty sure Rosalie wouldn't hurt the boy, I wasn't so sure about this angry beast in Rosalie's body. Leah growled again, but this time the growl was different. Stronger, wild, and completely pissed.

"Uh oh." Jasper croaked.

"This shit just turn real?" Emmett asked, as if anticipating it. Jasper nodded and Emmett rushed forward to grab Rosalie. This time, when Rosalie took a moment to snarl at Emmett to keep back, Leah lunged forward, grabbing Rosalie by the arm she had on Seth's neck.

Her hand flexed open automatically and Leah took her down, ripping at her arm over and over.

I saw blood and finally was able to move my legs. Seth grabbed Leah first, hauling her away from a screaming Rosalie. She snarled at first but calmed when she saw it was him.

Rosalie was dragged to her feet by Emmett and I. When we turned, Seth and Sam were both restraining Leah's wolf form. Seth was stroking her to calm her down. And Sam kept saying, "Calm down and phase back."

Jasper was wide-eyed, like he'd just seen an awesome fight. Esme looked completely astonished and Carlisle and Alice, who must've came out when they heard the excitement, were both looking solemn.

Rosalie was still shrieking, holding a bloody arm to her chest. She didn't look crazed anymore. She looked like the old Rosalie, fretting about the bites and wondering if they'd leave scars. "You fucking bitch!" she finally managed to say. "I'm going kill you. Fucking kill you!"

_You shouldn't have brought him into this, _came Leah's voice into my mind. I glanced over and she was looking straight at me. She was _deciding_ to let me in.

"She wasn't planning to actually hurt you until you grabbed the boy." Jasper told Rosalie.

"Her brother." I reminded her. "Before that, she just wanted to pin you."

"I don't give a fuck! Get that raunchy smelling bitch out of here. And I mean _Bitch_." she said, talking about Leah's female dog status.

_Ha ha ha. Never heard that one before._ Leah's voice again.

Carlisle was tending to Rosalie now but her body was already healing up.

_I need clothes,_ Leah said slowly, looking to me.

"Esme? Leah will need some clothing." I said. She agreed and ran inside to get something.

_Thanks, _she said seconds later when Esme handed her a small stack of folded clothes.

"She says thank you." I told Esme, who nodded at the wolf with a little weariness in her eyes.

_I would never bite her_, Leah said, and her voice sounded a little hurt by Esme's untrusting look.

"You did just bite Rose." I reminded her.

"What's going on?" Esme asked curiously. "What's she thinking?" I tried to probe further but that shield came sliding down.

I looked to Esme with a confused expression, probably not showing how confused I actually was. "She was saying that she'd never bite_ you_ but when I tried to read further, she blocked me."

"Blocked you? Like Bella did?" Alice asked as she came over.

"No."I said quickly. "Leah's doing it on purpose. And pretty well, might I add."


	4. Sorry

**Seth's POV**

God, my sister was so embarassing sometimes. I was glad that she came back but jeez...she causes so much drama. Then again, I know it's only because she's stubborn and has to prove to everyone her worth.

That's why she called Rosalie out, because Rosalie was purposely trying to make her feel inferior. I laughed and wondered if Rosalie still felt superior to Leah.

I heard Edward chuckle and looked over, knowing he must've read my thoughts. He smiled and I smiled back, both of us shaking our heads the way you see adults do it when they're muttering, 'Kids these days...no respect.'

Finally, Leah went around the house and phased back, changing into yet another pair of black jeans and a white tank top. As she came back around, Rosalie howled. "Oh hell no!"

"Rosalie!" Esme scalded.

"Take my clothes off, Mutt." Rosalie demanded, struggling against her husband's restraining arm.

"Rosalie?" Leah asked in a curious tone. The vampire didn't respond. "Why do you think you're better than werewolves?" She looked into Rosalie's eyes as she asked this, deadly serious.

"Because they smell like wet dog. You're disgusting and unnatural."

Leah scoffed, putting her hands into her pockets and rocking back on her heals. "And you drink blood straight from carcasses. You smell like honey and death mixed together. And I was born to become a werewolf. So how is that unnatural?Were you born with a special gene so you could become a vampire? Was that always your destiny?" Leah wasn't close to Rosalie, but her words were dripping in ice and her eyes were still blazing. She was shaking every now and then and I really hoped she wouldn't accidentally phaze. "That's the fucking epitamy of natural!" she practically screamed.

"Whatever." Rosalie said, rolling her eyes.

"You even like humans better than werewolves huh?" she asked.

**Leah's POV**

I knew I was taking this too far but the girl was, in simple terms, a huge bitch.

"At least humans could be useful. We can feed from them."

"You could feed from a werewolf." I argued.

She scoffed again, tilting her nose in the air.

"We might smell like dog but we have a more powerful version of human blood. I'm surprised you're not panting for my blood now." I arched my neck up and groaned and Rosalie winced and then gave a disgusted snort. I knew she was being stupid and prejudice so I grabbed the first jagged rock I saw and cut a line across my palm.

"Leah!" I heard several people yell at once. "Stop it!" Sam commanded. But it was already done.

"Run!" Seth warned.

The scent blew in the wind and hit Rosalie right in the face. Her gaze glued onto my palm. "You're fucking crazy."she whispered. She enhaled my scent deeply and started to slowly walk toward me as if I had her in a trance. Emmett followed her instead of stopping her. He was staring at my hand too. I held back a smile.

I glanced around at the other vampires, especially Jasper because I'd heard about his setbacks. But he was gone, probably ran inside as soon as I picked the rock up and he knew what I'd planned.

Rosalie grabbed my hand. "You wanna taste it?" I asked pleasantly.

She looked at me for a second, fighting herself. I could see her anger, but the thirst won. She nodded pleadingly, still trying to keep herself in control instead of attacking me. She knew she'd lose all control then. I watched as she started to raise it to her lips and then yanked it away right before they touched to the blood on my palm. Her eyes darted to my face, looking crazy again.

Suddenly there Edward was, holding Rosalie back as Carlisle and Esme were struggling with Emmett. Alice started to help Edward, hauling the frenzied couple toward the house.

"Leah! You are completely out of control!" Sam yelled. "You're worse than before. Are you insane or something? She could've killed you. _They _could've killed you."

"They could've tried." I said back, shrugging. Seth was already by my side, looking angry and scared as he pressed a paper towel to my hand.

"What were you doing?" Edward snapped, stalking back down the backporch stairs. He was holding his nose as he approached. "Jesus Christ. You _are_ insane. You did all of that just to prove a point? And be cruel."

"Hey, look, I was seriously going to let her taste it." I said truthfully. "To prove it wasn't gross. But then when I saw her all tranced out, I figured that when she was normal again, it would make it harder for her to resist human blood again. I wasn't being a tease."

Edward never let go of his nose, but he scowled. "That's true." he admitted. "It would've been a huge setback." He huffed and shook his head. "I guess Rosalie has some competition for her hot ass-kicker title."

"What about Alice?"

"Alice doesn't fight." he said with a slight chuckle. "She dances around them until her component gets tired." I laughed too before turning to the woods. It was still only a little before eleven o'clock. The whole Rosalie thing happened in a total of like fifteen minutes. I looked down to my hand, which was completely healed now. I showed Edward and he nodded, dropping his hand from his nose.

"I think I should apologise." I told Edward, already feeling bad about the frenzied state that my blood had sent them into. He took a deep breath and shrugged.

"Apologise?" Seth laughed. He quickly sobered when he saw my serious face. "Since when do you apologise?"

I scoffed, walking to the back door of the Cullen House. "Seth, you act like I'm the biggest bitch in the world. I was nice once, remember?"Seth cut a quick glance to Sam, which Sam noticed, before he nodded. "Well, I'm finally finding out who I am. And that nice person and that bitch...they're both part of me. So I know how to be nice when needed."

"Hmmm" was all Seth said, sounding doubtful. Still, he started to follow me in. Sam and Jacob started to come too.

"Don't you have a lunch date with the rest of the pack?" I asked him. "Because I'm sure our omelets are already done." I winked. "We're taken care of."

**Rosalie's POV**

Now that I wasn't completely overtaken with the scent of that blood...I could think clearly again. I took a deep breath.

"I don't know what the hell that girl was thinking." Alice murmured, trying to make me feel better about my lapse of control. "She just cut her hand. She didn't even wince. I think something's wrong with her."

"She yanked it away..."I murmured, talking aloud as I realized, "To prove the point completely, which is what she was going for, would mean me tasting her blood. If I would've liked it, it would prove her point. But she pulled back. I don't understand."

"She was being a bitch, I guess." Emmett added.

"I think she knew I wasn't in control." I told them.

Alice seemed to get happier suddenly. "And she didn't want to take advantage of your weaknesses." she chirped. It was like she couldn't stand thinking bad thoughts about people so if there was a way to excuse their behavior, she would. But in this case...she was right to do so.

"So, what then?" Emmett asked. "She pitied us?"

"No!" Alice said quickly. "Sh-"

"She realized that you wouldn't be happy with what you'd done when you were back to normal." This came from Edward, who had just walked into my and Emmett's bedroom.

"How do you know that?" Emmett asked.

"She told me." he said blankly, looking a little stumped himself. "And she wants to talk to you guys."

I sighed, sitting up straighter on the bed as Edward leaned out the door and motioned for her from the bottom of the steps. She came in with the decency to at least look remorseful. "Sorry." she said tightly. I got the idea that she didn't like apologising. Edward laughed so I knew I must be right. "I took it too far. I know that we aren't gross and I shouldn't had to try to prove it to you." She looked up at the ceiling for a second, then back to me. "Then again, I didn't know you were going to go all zombie on me, and-"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I said quickly.

"That means you're forgiven." Emmett said with a big smile. She smiled back and I felt jealousy pinching in my stomach. "But hey...now that you're back, maybe things won't be so damn boring."

"Two fights in one day." Edward commented.

"And I won both." she added, meeting my gaze with another challenge.

"Jesus, Dog, do you never learn?" I snapped. She smiled, and it wasn't a I-got-a-rise-out-of-you smirk, it was a real smile. She seriously found my anger amusing. I tried not to flip out. "At least get out of my room." I snapped. She nodded and gladly complied.

**Edward's POV**

Wierd enough that the day began normally and before noon, Rosalie had already almost killed someone and almost died. I knew she was angry and I knew it was because she actually viewed Leah as a threat. To her claim as pretty one, even when Alice was equally beautiful in a different way, and a threat to her actual life. She thought Leah may be as strong as her. I read in her mind that she'd been giving the fight her all and as soon as Leah phased, she'd been taken down too quick to her liking.

Even when Leah had still been in human form, she was really strong. And fast. I also heard Rosalie and Emmett's thoughts about how her blood had smelled like nothing they'd smelled before. It completely overtook the wolf scent, smelling like human blood but more powerful, sweeter, richer. Rosalie had been about to lose control when we'd snatched them. As much as she resented the she-wolf, she was also grateful. Not that she would _ever_ say anything, but still.

I followed Seth and Leah Clearwater back to Jacob and Sam, who were still out back. Nessie was with Jacob and Sam was standing there stoically, still brooding over Leah's defiance earlier. The man's desire to own her, control her, have her...they were all he thought about at that moment. Except comparing her body to his wife's. His wife was coming up short.

Once we got back outside, Sam tried to persuade them to go to his house once more. Jacob agreed but Seth was dead set on omelets now and I'm pretty sure that Leah was dead set on not going whereever Sam went.

Just then, Esme came outside. "They're ready. I made one for each of you."

Leah scoffed. "Seth and I will eat two each...at the least." She motioned to her drop dead gorgeous body. "Higher metabolism equals a lot more food than average humans."

"We've got plenty at the house if they run out." Sam suggested.

Leah, who'd been politely yet sternly telling him no all day, finally had it. She whirled around, catching Sam's bewildered eyes. "We'll go home if we're still hungry after that. Seth may come out, but I'm not planning on spending time with Emily."

"I'm staying with Leah." Seth said quietly. Sam finally took the hint, if it was even a hint anymore, and him and Jacob took off through the woods.


	5. A threat

**Leah's POV**

After being at the leeches' house for only an hour or two, I was already thinking of them by their names instead of descriptions. Naming leads to attachment and I still wasn't completely comfortable around this creepy ass family.

I'd met them all before briefly. Very briefly, like -'By the way, that's Leah Clearwater. She's with me and Seth now.' That quick. Jacob told me about all of them though: Their names, abilities, professions, attitudes, all that. But I'd spent as little time with them as possible. AKA no time with them.

Now, sitting in the kitchen after shoving omelet after omelet down my throat, I was finally leaning back in my chair, completely full. I could not eat another bite. And that didn't happen very often.

It was only Seth, me, and Esme. "So..." Esme started, and I braced myself for a bambardment of questions, "You're one fascinating creature, Leah Clearwater."

I furrowed my brow. This felt like a trap. "Huh?"

"Not only are you the only female shifter ever from the Quilette tribe, you're very fast. And strong. More than a werewolf should be. And then I discover that you can shield your thoughts...Where did all of this come from?"

"Uh...well the shifter part was just some crazy genetic mixup. I have always been fastest in my pack. As for the strength, I think it's more to do with skill and determination. The shielding thing..." I glanced to Seth's lit-up, curious eyes, "That's my little secret."

"Ahhh, Lee, come on." Seth whined.

"Stop whining." I said snippily. "The whole point was to keep my thoughts from the pack. Why would I teach you guys how to do it? So you find out how to get back in my mind? FUCK that!"

"I'm not so sure if it _was _a genetic mixup. Maybe you're so strong because you're the only female." Esme said. "The _Alpha _female."

Emmett came in just then. "Yeah, that was some crazy shit. But Rosalie isn't exactly the strongest one of us."

"Who is?" I asked. The way he smirked made me believe that he was. "Well, if I'm as strong as Rosalie then maybe you and I can try sometime. At least I know you won't accidentally kill me." He shrugged and smiled, definitely accepting the challenge.

Then he sighed, and gave me a curious look. "So, Edward can't hear you...Alice can't see you...Jasper can't calm you...you're a wild card."

I snapped to attention. "What do you mean that Jasper can't calm me?" I asked him. He shrugged, suddenly looking like he'd said too much. "No. I want to know what that's supposed to mean."

Emmett shrugged again, trying to seem casual. "After Rose grabbed the Pup and you flipped shit, Jasper was trying to calm you down and make you sleepy and all sorts of shit but he said your feelings were too intense for him to control."

"That's Leah. Summed up in one word." Seth chirped happily. "Intense. No matter what it is."

"I'm not always."I scolded him. His brows rose in that _yeah, sure_ way and I scowled.

"Whoa!" he said, throwing his hands up in false surrender. "Your gaze is too _intense_." he mocked.

"Shut up." I said through a smile. "You're such an idiot." He smiled back and I ruffled his hair. "God, Pup, I missed you."

"Don't get mushy on me, Leah." he said with an authorative voice. I smiled. "Seriously. It's wierd when you do it in front of other people." I was usually never nice to other people or especially nice to Seth in front of them.

"Are you jealous?" I asked, teasing him. "You think I don't love you anymore because I'm being nice to other people besides you?"

"When were you nice to other people?" he asked. I chose to ignore that or we'd be arguing all night long.

Suddenly, a howl pierced the air from the woods, and even being gone all year, Seth and I instinctually stood at the same time. It was a howl that told us we were needed. All of us. I sighed. "Relaxation time is officially over." I said with a shrug. As Seth and I left, I was sure to thank Esme once more for the food and remind Emmett that I was ready for that wrestling match.

I also made sure to take Rosalie's borrowed clothes off and fold them neatlybeside a big tree at the treeline. I kept the underwear and sports bra since they were both still with tags when Esme had brought them to me. I couldn't roll a pair of jeans up on my leg anyway. But I rolled the bra and panties up and tied them to my leg with the leather cord before phasing and racing Seth to the clearing.

**Edward's POV**

I watched Leah from my bedroom window as she stripped behind a big tree and then phased. Since my window was on the side of the house, I had a perfect view. I knew I should've felt bad, knowing that she thought she was shielded when she wasn't but I couldn't bring myself to regret it.

She was a magnificent creature. She was tall for a girl. I noticed that her and Rosalie were the same height, so she was 5'9'' or 5'10'', but besides that they were polar opposites.

Coppery skin compared to white. Black hair compared to blonde. Dark brown eyes compared to golden. But it's not like I was attracted to her only because she was the opposite of Rosalie. I was attracted to her because she was perfect. And as I watched her naked behind blur before turning into a wolf's flank, I felt my penis twitching again.

Jesus...wolves turned me on now too?

No. Just the little gray wolf that I knew turned into a beautiful Native American girl. "Whatchadoin?" Emmett hissed in my ear, causing me to jump five feet in the air.

"Fuck!" I yelled. "Emmett!" When was the last time I'd been snuck up on? When's the last time I'd been startled for that matter? Because I sure as hell couldn't remember it.

"What were you doing?" he asked again, serious this time. He glanced out the window but Leah was long gone. He still spotted her heap of clothing from where she'd disrobed. "Ahhh...you sly dog." he said jokingly and then laughed at his own joke. "Well, she's the dog...but still."

"Shut up Emmett." I snapped, rolling my eyes.

Emmett's brows rose a little. "I knew it. You got a thing for the Wolf girl."

"Shut up." I hissed, glancing around. I knew someone had heard, he'd been speaking in his usually loud tone.

His smiled never lessened on his face. It looked like it could crack his jaw from its ferocity. "I mean, she's hot...obviously. But you really like her...like _like_ her like her."

"Wow Emmett...you and your way with words." I grumbled.

He still didn't falter. "You do!"

"Aw, Edward." Alice said from the doorway. I snapped my head over. "Is it just because you can't read her mind?" She looked at me with sisterly concern. "Don't do this to yourself again."

"I'm not." I snapped, stomping past her and down the stairs. They followed, so I continued talking. "I was just admiring her beauty. No big deal."

"It's a big deal, bro." Emmett argued. "She's mysterious to you, just like Bella."

"You're talking about Leah?" Esme asked, poking her head in from the kitchen. Alice nodded. "I really like that girl."

"You like everyone." I said with a sigh. She couldn't help it.

"But most people come over here acting all shy and respectful, so I like them. She came and fought one of my daughters, apologized, fought her brother, told off that boy...she's just really real. You know? She's not going to sugarcoat or lie about her personality."

It was time for Rosalie's interruption. Her heels clicked slightly as she came down the steps. "She's a psycho. And a bitch."

"And you respect her for it." Jasper said, matter-of-factly from where he'd been on the couch reading. "You're starting to like her too." he said accusingly to Rosalie.

"As if." she mumbled. "Shes a mutt." Why even lie when the feeling reader is telling us how you truly feel?

"You don't like dogs?" Emmett asked his wife. I was starting to get turned around with everyone talking and thinking at the same time. All with their opinions of Leah and recalling her fight with Rosalie.

"Don't speak about her like that." Esme told Emmett. "She seemed like a perfectly lovely girl to me."

"Until she stomped Rosalie's ass." Jasper said with a smirk before looking back to his book.

"She did no such thing." Rosalie protested weakly. Everyone looked around, rolling our eyes a little at Rosalie's determination to lie. We'd all been there. We'd all seen it. "How can she be so strong, anyway?" Rosalie asked. "None of the others are strong enough to fight one on one. Except Jacob and maybe the Sam guy."

"I think she's an Alpha female." Esme said. She said it like it was no big deal but we all looked confused.

"I don't know." Jasper started, standing. "She's more intense than Sam and Jacob. She's...not exactly angry, but something close to it. Like the anger is just part of her, but it isn't focused on anything in particular. I don't even know how to explain it. But she's also really determined and focused. "

"But the intensity is just part of her personality. Not a side effect of the change." Esme said. "Her brother said so."

"Okay, so she's obviously grown into her Alpha-ness while she was away." Rosalie said. "Do you think she's as strong as Jacob?"

"No. But probably close. Probably stronger than Sam since he isn't rightfully Alpha." I said. "But even Jacob couldn't dominate me, Emmett, or Jasper in a fair fight."

"But he'd be a pretty fair match." Rosalie snipped. "Just like me and the wolf-bitch."

"Give it up Rose." Surprisingly, this came from light and chipper Alice. "You lost. So don't be a sore loser."

"Fine." Rosalie said angrily. "Maybe you should fight her. Can't use your mind tricks on her, can you?"

Alice looked taken aback for a minute before turning to us as a whole. "Do you guys realize how weak we are now that she's back in the pack...and immune to our abilites. Not to mention her kick-ass werewolf abilities."

"But they're not as fast or strong as us."

"They are as strong as us." Carlisle interrupted, coming in the front door. I'd heard him coming. "We're just less vulnerable to injury. And faster...but in Leah's case, we're not faster. She is."

"You think she's even faster than me?" I asked. Carlisle shrugged.

Alice suddenly looked frightened. "Do you guys realize how much of a threat she could be?"

**Leah's POV**

Seth and I made it to the clearing pretty quickly. The pack was there, all eight of them in human form so I growled irritably and went behind a tree to change, walking out in the matching blue sports bra and boy shorts underwear.

They all looked a little uncomfortable, but at least I wasn't naked. Jutting my chin out in defiance, I glared at Sam. "What's going on? What's this about?"

Suddenly, Paul slammed into me, crushing me in a huge, bare-chested hug. "I can't believe you're back." he said cheerfully. His words were nothing but friendly. His boner that poked into my stomach was anything but. I shook my head. No, it's probably just from the zipper of his cut offs, bending out wierd or something. "We missed you." he said, finally stepping back.

I looked around, at the surprised faces that were wondering why Paul had hugged me. They looked like they were waiting for me to outburst. Even Seth. "I missed you guys too." I told them truthfully. There was a small stunned silence before the hugging line started. Soon it turned into a group hug instead, some of the guys getting tired of waiting.

Suddenly Paul, Jared, Brady, Collin, Quil, Embry, Jacob, Seth, and even Sam (ugh) were hugging me. "Okay,okay..." I said, elbowing out of the hug. "I'm still not _that_ touchy feely." I complain to which most of them laugh.

"You look so different." Quil exclaims.

"You got even hotter." Jared blurts out. I blush stupidly and try to hide it.

"Seriously, Leah, did you stop phasing and grow or something?" This came from Embry. "I never heard you while you were gone...none of us did."

"No, I kept phasing." I told them.

"I heard her." Seth finally admitted. "Every night I'd phase to talk to her...after we stopped doing night patrols, anyway."

"You've been talking to her for the last four months and haven't told us?" Sam growled.

"Why should he?" I asked. "I never told him where I was...all that telling you guys would have accomplished was the rest of you invading _our_ talking time."

"We _all_ missed you." Sam growled at me.

"You may have missed having me in the pack, but only Seth actually missed_ me._"

Sam growled. "What's that supposed to mean?" Jacob asked. "These idiots may have thought it was a relief at first, but after a while, your drama was missed. And I thought we were friends near the end there. I missed you the whole time." he claimed.

I rolled my eyes and shrugged.

Jacob stepped closer, cupping my face in his hands. He stared straight into my eyes, and with all sincerity said, "Seriously, Leah. You mean alot to me. You may not think so...but you do."


	6. Still fiery, I see

**Jacob's POV**

Leah glared hard for a full minute, never moving, before her eyes softened. If I hadn't been staring so hard, I wouldn't have even noticed, but then she smiled just a little and her arms flung around my waist and squeezed. My hands went around her shoulders and I squeezed back. "I missed you too Jake." she finally admitted.

When we pulled away, she was smiling a little bigger and then slunk back to put her arm around Seth. I knew she was uncomfortable with showing affection so easily, unless it was to her baby brother. She was more of a mother to him than Sue would ever be. Seth's arms went around her waist and she smiled up at him. "I really am glad to be back." she told him, hugging him hard. "I could just squeeze you to death." Then she wrapped her other arm around him.

"You just might." he croaked. "Can't breath here." he complained. She loosened and then let go, still smiling.

I could practically smell the anger rolling off of Sam. When we'd phased earlier, his thoughts, which usually revolved around _where is Leah?_ or _I love Emily soooo much, _were more like_ doesn't she miss me too? She hasn't said anything. Does she still love me?_

I cracked up, because a few others were phased as well and we were all reminded of how Leah used to be the one pining over him.

"So..." Leah started, "What is this little gathering about?"

"To see you." Quil declared. "When Sam told us at lunch that you were back. And Jacob told us that you'd_...grown_, we had to see you._"_

"Way to make a girl feel special." she said sarcastically. "You came for my body." She acted wounded.

Jared looked her up and down pointedly. "Way to make a guy excited. Showing up in panties and a bra."

I had to laugh then. "She ripped her clothes earlier when she was kicking Rosalie's ass." I'd told them about that at lunch too, and they'd all went crazy, wanting to know every detail. Emily had looked upset. I didn't know if it was worry for Leah, or anger that she was back.

"You've been walking around the leeches' place in that?" Quil asked.

Leah blushed. "No! I had to leave the clothes though. They weren't mine and I _thought_ we would be meeting in wolf form."

"So..." Sam finally interrupted, "The barbeque tonight has been changed into a Welcome Home Leah barbeque."

She immediately scowled, like I knew she would when Sam had first mentioned the idea to Emily at lunch. "I told you that we weren't going to that fucking barbeque."

"Still fiery, I see." Paul added under his breath.

Leah ignored it. "Sam! I want to spend some quality alone-time with Seth. I told you that. And my mom hasn't even seen me yet."

"Well, Emily's probably told her by now. She's inviting the whole Rez."

Leah hated being bullied into anything and that's what Sam was doing. She set her jaw and I groaned. Oh no. "I'm still not going." she declared. "It's not a Welcome Home barbeque. It's a little barbeque that you were having which you changed in order to force Seth and I to go. And we're not."

"You will." he commanded. The Alpha Command sounded like two people speaking at once.

Her face started to turn red and she shivered. Oh God. "Leah..." Seth started, trying to soothe her. "Calm down or you're going to phase."

"Take it back, Sam Uley." she demanded. Sam suddenly looked smug and un-affected by her anger. When she was angry, he felt in control.

"It would be impolite to refuse. So you must come." he reinforced his decision. Leah shivered again and started to blur. At the last possible second, the blurring slowed and she stood there, still in human form.

She took a few deep breaths, looked at Seth for a moment (I'm thinking it was to calm down because staring at Sam would just piss her off more), and then she shrugged. "Okay."she said, her voice too pleasant to be real. "I think I'll have a great time at this little party. Don't you Seth?"

Seth narrowed his eyes, shook his head slowly like_ Oh, man, what is she planning?_ and finally said. "Sure."

Leah walked past Paul, pulling an index finger across his chest seductively, before whipping back around to face everyone. Paul had stiffened immediately and the light scratch across his chest immediately healed. "I better go see my mother first. Come on, baby brother." she called, sauntering off in her incredibly curve-fitting underwear.

"Phase, Leah." Sam Alpha-Commanded. "You shouldn't be walking around like that."

"Yes sir." she called, stepping behind a tree and coming out moments later in her fluffy wolf form with the bright blue underwear tied to her right leg. Seth walked through us to join her, already in his wolf form. I don't think anyone had noticed that he'd left the group to roll up his own clothes and phase. Everyone was staring at the tree she'd hid behind.

After she was out of everyone's view, we turned back to Sam, feeling dumb-founded.

"Wow." Paul breathed, holding a hand to his chest like he could still feel her mark there.

"What was that about?" Quil asked Sam, sounding angry. "You've never used the Alpha Command so much."

Sam didn't answer, instead started walking back to toward the Rez. We weren't in wolf form, and I don't think anyone wanted to be, knowing Seth and Leah would hear all the dirty things we were thinking about her. I blinked, trying to shake her out of my mind. She was only a friend... but not even I could find her unattractive anymore.

She was beautiful, with high, harsh cheekbones and fire in her eyes. She wasn't like Emily...sweet-faced and doe-eyed. She was wild and untameable and filled with life. A perfect mix of the semi-nice yet tempermental girl she used to be and the bitch she'd turned into after Sam and Emily had got together.

"Bet Sam's kicking himself right about now." Embry whispered, knowing full well that Sam would hear. But he didn't react. He just kept walking, caught up in his own thoughts as we made our way home.

**Seth's POV**

Leah and I ran to the treeline...she wasn't a walker. And then we shifted back, replacing our clothes and walking to our house. Thank God the forest surrounded the Rez, being in almost everyone's back yard. I grabbed the things from her car and she went up to her old room for a shower.

An hour later, she came back downstairs, wearing a pair of dark jeans, black knee-high boots, and a black tank top that criss-crossed on the back. I couldn't believe she'd changed so much. But I could still see the old Leah in there, just with more control. She plopped down beside me on the couch, playing with the ends of her hair, which was now in a high ponytail, bringing out her cheekbones even more.

"So...you'll be seventeen soon." she started. "I can't believe I'm twenty-two."

"You still look twenty." I tell her. She looked just as young as when we'd first phased.

"So how come you're still growing?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Because I wasn't matured when I first phased. I'm probably done now." I said, flexing my arm in front of her face. She laughed and rolled her eyes. I couldn't remember the last time she was so happy. "So..." I said, getting more serious. "Are you over Sam now?"

Her smile fell but she didn't crumble like she used to. "Seth...while I was gone, I made sure to be hard on myself. To not let myself just bury it. And although I'm not in love with him anymore...It still hurts that they would do that to me. Especially Emily. I can deal, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't still angry. I'm just not going to let it make me bitter."

"But he imprinted, Leah. Don't y-"

_"_Yeah._ He _imprinted. She just got off on the fact that he wanted her instead of me. She fell in love with him after she'd already betrayed me. I still blame Sam...I can't help it. But Emily was even worse."

I pondered that for a minute. Because it was the truth. Sometimes, imprintees were a little creeped out by an imprinters sudden devotion because they didn't feel anything that they wouldn't feel it. Sure, they would usually reciprocate the feelings after a while, but it wasn't like Emily fell in love with Sam on the spot and couldn't help herself. She'd blatantly stabbed Leah in the back.

"I guess you're right." I said, suddenly realizing why Leah had been so destroyed. It would've been like _me_ taking her boyfriend if I'd been a chick. That's how close Emily and Leah used to be. And I couldn't see how, even if Emily did love Sam, she could do that to her family.

Who made up the rule that if you truly loved someone, you put them above all else? I couldn't imagine loving anyone so much that I would hurt my sister. It would be different if Leah didn't approve and I would refuse to let her ruin my happiness but if the girl tried to make me choose, I would assume they didn't really love me. Because losing Leah again would hurt me too bad.

And that's what Emily had done. And it had been before she even fell for Sam. It had been when she first met him. When she had a little crush.

"Seth?" Leah asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. "I don't want you to hate Emily. I just want you to understand why I do." I nodded and she hugged me again. She glanced at the clock. "It's only one thirty?" she groaned. "When is this stupid cookout anyway?"

"Six." I answered.

She groaned again and flopped back on the couch cushions.

**Edward's POV**

Jacob came back to the house a few hours after Leah and Seth had left, apologizing for Leah's actions earlier 'on behalf of the pack'.

"It's fine." I told him. "Rosalie is a little embarassed, but she'll be fine."

"I can hear you." Rosalie mumbled from somewhere upstairs.

Jacob's pleasant grin broke into an amused smile. "That surprised me too. Leah never used to be so strong."

I shrugged. "Esme thinks it's because Leah is the Alpha and only Female." I suggested. He tilted his head up and his thoughts got faster, peacing it all together.

"That makes sense." he said finally. "But why would Sam and I both imprint if she's Alpha Female. Isn't she supposed to be with an Alpha?"

I shrugged that time. "Sam imprinted before she phased and became the Alpha Female. And I guess, since you're not enforcing your birthright...you imprinted on someone else."

"But that wouldn't have stopped her from imprinting on one of us." I said. "And she hasn't."

"How do you know she hasn't?" I asked, arching a brow.

Jacob immediately started to shake his head. "It's not something someone could hide. She wouldn't have been able to leave if she'd imprinted on one of us."

"She didn't get strong like an Alpha until _after_ she left." I reminded him.

"Which could be another reason I never imprinted on her. She wasn't an Alpha yet. Or maybe she would only be an Alpha if she imprinted with one first." He threw his hands up, completely confused. "I don't know! Maybe she's just a strong ass wolf. That would make more sense really. She didn't imprint because she wasn't meant to imprint with one of us."

"I suppose." I added.

Esme came out then. "You know...they say that men are very visual creatures. And the first time you see your imprintee is when you imprint, correct?" she asked. Jacob nodded. "Women are more emotional and mental. I think she may be able to choose, based on her emotions, who she will imprint with. Or she can at least choose _not _to imprint with those she dislikes."

"I don't know." Jacob said with a shrug. "Maybe she'll never imprint."

"I doubt that. She's a werewolf afterall. I just think that she may have more control over it than you all. Or it might have to develop slowly. Women aren't as impulsive as men, ya know."

"Can we stop talking about Leah imprinting?"he asked suddenly. "I've heard enough about her in everyones minds today. Jesus, the pack is in an uproar right now."

"Why?" Esme asked, completely oblivious. "What did she do?"

Jacob looked shy. "She left and then came back without telling anyone. And then Sam found out she's been talking to Seth while she was gone and Seth didn't tell anyone. And now she's suddenly stronger, and prettier and calm." he said, shaking his head. "CalmER anyway. It's got Sam going crazy and when the other guys went back to patrol, I could hear their dirty thoughts."

"Oh!" Esme said, blushing. Not from the sexual inuendo but at her own naive mind.

"Anyway, I just wanted to see Nessie for a while before I have to go the Leah's Welcome Back cookout." Jake groaned.

"I thought you'd be going to Sam's cookout." I said.

"It's one and the same. Sam Commanded her to come and attributed it to her coming back." Jacob smiled. "She was so pissed. So I have to make sure she doesn't split him in half tonight."

I nodded as Jacob passed me to go into the house, feeling slightly jealous of his ability to go on Rez land. The cookout sounded fun. And Leah would be there, so...


	7. Take the house!

**Leah's POV**

Sam commanded me, against my own will, to come to his stupid barbeque. But since they tended to start as barbeques and turn into bonfires, lasting until two or three o'clock in the morning, Seth and I decided to go later in the evening.

After a two hour nap, Seth and I wrestled around and talked and joked for the next five hours. Afterward, we each grabbed a jacket and headed for Sam's house. It was around nine o'clock when we appeared in the backyard.

Almost the whole Rez was there. Every pack member had brought their families and as soon as we were spotted, Jacob trotted over. "Hey guys. You're late."

"We were catching up." I told him with a mischevious smile. He knew I'd been trying to fight the Alpha Command. And I was able to for the first three hours of the barbeque but I _had_ to go sooner or later. I picked later..

"Your mom's here." Jacob told us. I nodded tightly, not very excited about seeing her. But I should go and acknowledge her or it would seem like a snub. I started past him, toward the little circle that had formed around the bonfire and made my way to the other side, where she was talking to...of course, Emily.

"Mom!" I said with false excitement. She turned to me and smiled pleasantly.

"Oh, honey, look at you."she said, pulling me into an awkward hug. I felt the wolf instinct to bite her, and because that frightened me, I hugged her back quickly and then stepped away.

"Sor-" I started to apologise for not keeping in touch.

"Why haven't you called?" she asked, not quite angrily, but it was a demand.

"I needed some time alone." I told her.

She scoffed. "I hear that Seth had the honor to speak to you." She turned to him for a moment. "And we'll talk about your lies later, young man." Seth slunk away and I got her attention again.

"I told him not to say anything, mom." I sighed. "Seth stumbled into me by accident after I phased one night. After that, he sorta stalked me but I told him I would quit phasing at all if he told anyone. So he kept it to himself."

"Hmmm." was all she said.

"Hi." Emily said quietly. I'd _almost_ forgot she was even there. I flashed her a quick, fake smile before turning back to my mother.

"So, where are you staying now, honey?"Mom asked me pleasantly. But everyone knew what that meant. I wasn't allowed to stay at _her_ house. My father would've turned over in his grave if he could hear her.

"I was at the house earlier. But I'm not sure where I'm staying." I replied quickly, making it seem like I'd never meant to stay there. I knew there was a chance that she wouldn't let me back in. "Well, I'm going to go mingle now." I said quickly, making my way back to where Seth and Jacob had went. "I can't stay at the house." I told him.

"Just try, Leah." Seth whined. "We can put up with her if we stick together."

"No, Seth. I mean...she won't let me stay at the house. She didn't come out and say it but she doesn't want me there. She asked where I was going to stay."

Seth looked crestfallen. "Where _will_ you stay?" he asked.

"Don't worry about me." I assured him. "I'll rent a place."

"How?" he wanted to know.

I sighed. "When I was gone, I worked constantly. As a personal trainer during the day. As an unlicensed private investigator at night. I wasn't in Kentucky the entire time. I spent a little time in New York. And up there, there was LOTS of business. And lots of my clients were rich and paid me lots of money for the dangerous stuff I did."

"Dangerous?" he croaked.

I rolled my eyes. Out of all of that, dangerous was the only thing he'd picked up on? "The point is...I've got about 700,000 bucks in the bank. That's from finding a little girl that went missing. Finding a teenage boy who was kidnapped for ransom and discovering countless men cheating on their wives. I could live on that money for a decade or two if I stayed on the Rez."

"You saved kids?"he asked.

"It's no big deal compared to fighting vampires. Something that we all have done before." I told them. They both shrugged, acknowledging that fighting vampires was a pretty big deal. "So...are there any houses on the Rez for rent?"

Seth shrugged. "I don't think so."

"What about in La Push?" I asked.

Seth beamed. "Yeah. Right outside of the Rez bounds, that old yellow one. But it only has one bedroom."

"I only need one." I told him.

Seth's brow rose in the way that said _Excuse me?_ and he pursed his lips. "You said if you leave again, that I can come."

"I'm not leaving. Just getting a house."

"So, why can't I live with you?" he pouted.

"Mom would never let you." I argued. He rose a brow and then started toward Mom. "Seth don't." I growled. But he was gone. I watched as he approached her excitedly and I heard every word as he whispered about moving in with me. Mom got mad quick, her brows going up like it was measuring her anger. Then she glanced over to me and I shrugged. There was nothing I could say.

"I can go right, Mom?" Seth asked. "Leah said you wouldn't let me but-"

"You know what?" my mother asked angrily. "I don't care what you do! Take the house. I was going to move in with Charlie anyway." Charlie who was standing a little ways away, talking to Billy Black, looked over.

"You decided?" he asked happily. My eyes widened. What were they talking about? Charlie rushed over to my mother, gripping her hands. "That's great." he said gruffly before kissing my mother on the mouth. I think mine may have fell open.

"Oh yeah..." Jake started. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you about that."

But Seth was already bouncing over happily. "Did you hear? She said that we can have the house."

**Emily's POV**

Great! Leah's back. And Jacob was right...she is prettier. But still, nothing like the Pack had made it seem like she was. Big deal...her hair was longer and she'd got softer and firmer at the same time. And now she has her own place thanks to Sue. We'd just been talking about how much trouble Leah would start and now she gets her own place?

I looked to Sue, who was now all over Charlie Swan. I wonder if she even cared that Seth had just picked his sister over her. Seth was such a sweet boy. What did Leah have over him to make him so loyal to her? I just didn't understand.

Leaving Sue and Charlie to their gross makeout session, I skirted around the crowd and into the back door, finding Sam and Jared alone in the kitchen, drinking beer.

"So, Leah just got here this morning. And already has her hands on Harry's house." I told them.

Sam looked toward me and I immediately went to him, cradling into him, feeling his arm around my back. "What are you talking about honey?"

"She just got here and Sue told her she couldn't stay at home. So she walks off and not a minute later, Seth comes and tells his mom that he intends to go with her when she gets a place. So Sue just told them that she'd leave instead. I guess she decided to take Charlie up on his offer so she wouldn't be alone."

Jared, who'd never been around when I wasn't in a great mood, looked uncomfortable when he said, "Well, it is _her _dad's house. He would've wanted her to have it."

Was he trying to rub it in my face that Harry wasn't my father? I loved Harry and he'd died resenting me. Because of whatever Leah had told him. "He would've wanted _me_ to have it if he knew the whole story. If he had known Leah would be the death of him."

Jared choked on a gulp of beer and turned just in time to get the spray in the sink. "What?" he asked hoarsely, turning back to me.

"He only died because she can't control her temper and she phased right in front of him that first time." I replied. I thought everyone knew this. But if not...I could make sure they did.

"No he didn't." Jared said, sounding confused but certain of his claim. "Where'd you hear that?"

"Sue. She was there." I said snippily. Sam's arms tightened around me and I tried to calm down.

"Seth was there too." Jared said, using that tone of voice that sounded condescending. "Sue and Harry were arguing about Seth and Leah because Harry knew the signs of phasing. That's when he started to have his heart attack. And when Leah came in and saw him on the ground, she assumed her mother had hurt him so she phased. Sue's trying to make it seem like it was Leah's fault for startling him but it was most likely from the emotional stress of the fight. Or something completely unrelated." He paused a minute. "But it wasn't Leah's fault. If it was, she probably would've killed herself."

"You know this for sure?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Seth told me. And he also told me that Leah still feels bad, since the fight was about her and her mother blames her." I watched Jared sigh, looking away like it was a sad story. "I told her she shouldn't feel bad, but..."

I waited for him to say something else, but that obviously the end of the story because he walked back outside, shaking his head sadly. I wanted to slap him.

"Come on." Sam said soothingly. "Let's rejoin the party." So we went back outside, where Leah, Seth, and Jacob (the traitor) were sitting on a log beside Billy and Old Quil. Leah had taken a hot dog and was holding it on a stick over the fire. Hello! There were ones already cooked still in the kitchen. What was she trying to do?

Rolling it around, she pulled it from the stick and hurriedly put it on the bun Seth was holding out and he bit into it. Sam and I made our way over. I forced a laugh. "Seth, honey, there are cooked hot dogs inside."

He looked up, his mouth full of food and he talked around it. "I know but Lee and I love them when they're burnt. She does it perfectly." Finally he swallowed. "We like them from over an open fire."

"We didn't boil them. The ones inside are barbequed." I told him.

He shrugged. "Doing it yourself is funner." He didn't even do it himself! God! I wanted to scream but instead just smiled and went back over to Sue to congradulate her.

**Leah's POV**

The barbeque hadn't turned out so bad. Emily and Mom talked most of the time but Jacob and Seth kept me company and around two o'clock, I informed them that I was ready to go home.

Mom approached Seth and I after I'd hugged pretty much every person on the property except her, Sam, and Emily. "I'll come for my things in the morning." she said. I nodded and she walked away.

I hugged Jacob one last time and then turned to leave. As we went around the side of the house, Sam walked into our path. He gave Seth a hug which startled Seth and then turned to me. I looked at him for a minute. Did he really expect a hug from me?

He grinned slightly and grabbed me up, burying his head in the crook of my neck. I fought every instinct in my body to rip him apart."I've missed you." he whispered, probably forgetting that Seth was right there, and then set me down. His face told me that he expected something. For me to either yell or break down and tell him I had missed him too. Emily came around the corner of the house just then, looking straight at me. Instead of reacting at all, I just rose a brow at Sam, grabbed Seth by the arm, and walked around him to leave.

He turned, starting to call my name when he saw Emily and froze. Seth and I booked it.

As we made our way back to the house, I asked him if he minded that Mom was leaving.

He was quiet for a long minute, thinking. "Since Dad died, and nobody was there to make her tolerable, I've avoided her as much as possible. And then you left and she started dating Charlie. She hardly ever came home anyway, and when she did, it's not like she made me glad that she was there." He sighed. "I'll always feel sad that she doesn't love me anymore. But I'm too glad that you're back to really care that she's leaving."

"Seth, Mom does love you." I argued.

He sighed. "I really don't think she does. And it's not about the wolf part. Because she loves Sam and Emily. It's because we're not what she wants us to be. We don't let her boss us around."

I nodded, feeling sorry for my little brother. He was just figuring out something I'd known for a year now. And I was kind of glad I'd learned it when I was already so down. Because it was nothing compared to losing my father.


	8. I'll be gentle

**Leah's POV**

When I woke up, it was around noon. I brushed my teeth and stumbled downstairs before taking a shower. The wolf in me was growling for something to eat.

As I came down the last steps, which came out into the livingroom, with a clear view into the kitchen, I noticed something strange. But I couldn't quite place it. I glanced around, looking for signs of a mess or proof someone was in the house. I knew it was silly, but it's where my mind first jumped when something felt wierd.

And then I realized what it was. My mother's china cabinet, which had been full of these old, valuable plates that we used on special occasions, was completely empty.

I looked around, noticing that quite a few things were gone. Her favorite knick-knacks, and the charger to her cell phone which was always plugged into the wall with the coffeepot, all her coats on the peg that was mounted on the wall behind the kitchen door...every trace of her personal belongings except the pictures.

She'd left the family stuff...dishes, the furniture, the appliances. But everything that she'd especially bought for herself was gone. And the house, now without a mother or father, felt cold. I saw something shimmer in the sunlight and I walked closer to the table, peering down at the house key she'd left behind. It was her way of washing her hands of us completely. She'd never need to get in again because she wasn't coming back.

I heard Seth's mumbled words to himself as his footsteps started down toward the stairs. Grabbing the key from the center of the table, I did the first thing I could think of. Having no pockets on my jammies, and needing to keep Mom's slap in the face from him, I threw it into the sink. As soon as the clinking stopped, he appeared at the last step, looking at me oddly. I shrugged and poured us both two huge bowls of cereal.

We chowed down quickly and I moved to the sink slyly, dumping the leftover milk down.

"Regretting that I'm your boss now?" I asked him.

He scowled and leaned back in his chair at the small, square dining table. "You're not my boss." was all he said, rubbing his eyes again.

I hit the garbage disposal switch and heard the sharp clink of metal against metal until the key must've slipped past the blades and went down.

"What was that?" Seth asked suddenly.

"I don't know." I lied. Stretching, and ignoring his suspicious glare, I looked out the window and yawned. "You up for a morning run? Because I know I am."

Seth looked at me like I was insane, but then shrugged, and stood abruptly. "Sure."

**Seth's POV**

Leah was acting really wierd, but I ignored it and went with her to run. After a while, I suggested we go to the Cullen Place. I was sure that Jacob was probably there by now and I wanted to hang out with Edward for awhile.

She agreed with a sly smile and we were off.

Once we were pretty close, I stopped and changed back into the flannel pants and tee shirt I had slept in and Leah came from behind a tree wearing her little cotton pajama shorts and tank top.

We walked the last quarter mile in human form in a comfortable silence. I had missed her so much when she was gone. Now she was back and the excitement still hadn't wore off. She looped her arm in mine as we walked and leaned her head on my shoulder. Being taller than he was wierd but it made her seem more girly to me now.

"I love you." she murmured. "I know it sounds bad, but I love you more than anyone on this earth. Even mom. Even before she became a bitch I did."

"Because before she was a bitch...she was just dad's wife. She acted like we were just more property. The proof that her and dad loved one another instead of actual people that you're supposed to care for. She was never really our mother."

Leah sighed in agreement and we came out of the trees into the Cullen backyard. Everyone was already outside, packing into a few cars.

"Whoa!" I yelled as we started to run forward. "What's going on?"

We came to a stop at Emmett's big Jeep and he popped his head out. "Playing some baseball."he said cheerfully. I looked into the sky, seeing the rumbling storm clouds, and then back to him. "Wanna come?" I looked to Leah excitedly. I hadn't ever been invited before. She shrugged and we jumped into the back of his Jeep.

**Leah's POV **

I was a little more pumped than I would like to admit that I was getting to play baseball with some vampires. I wanted to see if I could measure up.

We decided to play it girls vs. boys instead of vampire vs werewolf, since it was only Seth, Jacob, and me. And there were eight of them. So Esme, Rosalie, Alice, me, and Renesme played against Carlisle, Emmett, Jacob, Seth, and Edward. They promised to go easy on Renesme to make it more even and Jasper decided to be permanent pitcher.

We batted first and I was a little nervous by this because I knew they could hit it like a mile away and stuff. Still I stood on the homeplate, perfecting my stance and getting my grip just right before Jasper flung a ball out to me with ease.

I swung hard, connecting with the ball in a loud _crack_ and then I was off. I rounded first base and then second and then third, sliding in with just enough time before Edward caught the ball that Jacob threw to him. He scowled at me. "You're lucky." he said smugly and I rolled my eyes, positioning myself to lunge as soon as the ball was hit.

The ball was thrown, Alice hit it and it flew through the air, a little farther than mine but I was still proud. She ran for first as I ran for home. I hit the plate, did a little cheer and turned as Alice came in behind me.

"Nice!"she called, throwing a hand up. I high-fived her and we went back to our dug out, two points higher than before.

The whole game went smoothly. Turns out, when the boys batted, that I was so quick that I even got Edward out once. We won by a few points because of Alice's ability to tell where the ball would go and my speed. Still, it was close because of Edward's mind-reading being able to tell them what kind of hits we were trying for and Emmett's strength, causing the ball to go into the forest a few times.

At the end, Emmett came up to me with a reluctant smile. "Alright. You're one tough broad. Gotta give you that."

"Thanks." I smiled. "I am pretty awesome, aren't I?"

He chortled and slapped me on the back, causing me to stumble a little which only made him laugh more. "Alright, damn you, you ready for that wrestling match?" I asked him.

**Edward's POV**

Emmett won the match pretty easily. He wasn't the type to actually hurt anyone so once he pinned her, it was over. I knew it was coming. But then again, if it had been a fight to the death, who knows who would've won. Werewolves have some sharp ass teeth.

And she took it well. She kept telling Emmett that it was only because she didn't want to actually kill him. He stayed quiet.

By the time we got back, it was dark, and when we pulled into the driveway, I sighed. "Sam's here."

We parked all our cars and went out to see what he wanted. Although I already knew. _I know she's here. She better not be here. Yep. That's her scent. Sonofabitch! Why is she here?_

"What's up Sam?" Jacob asked as we approached the backporch where he waited. When Leah came around the corner he scowled.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "Seth wanted me to come."

"You had patrol."

"Nobody told me." she said, getting a defensive tone.

"Nobody should have to tell you." he snapped.

She stepped forward. "Then how the hell am I supposed to know?"

"You're supposed to check in with me, Leah. You know the drill!"

She blinked lazily at him, in that way that says _I know he didn't just use that tone with me!_ and then shrugged again, irritated. "Okay, oh mighty Alpha, I'm sorry. I forgot. Do I still need to patrol now?"

He started to say something but she interrupted by saying, "Because I'm sleepy."

His gaze softened. "No. Paul's on shift now."

She perked right up. "Good! So do I patrol tomorrow?"

"No. We got it covered." he explained. "But it's midnight so I'll walk you home."

"Wow! It's midnight? We were playing baseball for like ten hours!" I nodded. "Damn, and it's just catching up with me too. I'm tired as hell."

"Well, Leah, if you'd like...you could always stay here and leave in the morning. I've got some chicken I need to cook too, if you'd like some dinner before bed."

"Really?" Leah asked. "You wouldn't mind?"

Esme beamed. "It would be my pleasure, really. I love having guests."

"Oh great." Rosalie mumbled but her thoughts were a little excited. I knew she was starting to like Leah but it had came on so fast. Alice was usually the one to get attached. Which she also was.

"But what about the smell?" Leah asked. "Would that bother you guys?"

Emmett chuckled and slung an arm over her shoulder, not unnoticed by Sam, and said, "You haven't phased all day. You only smell a little."

"Oh, thanks." she laughed, before looking to her brother. "You wanna stay, Seth? Because if you don't, we'll go home."

_Yes. Yes. This is awesome. _"Sure." he said.

"Uh...Leah," Sam started. I heard his thoughts too, and they weren't as happy as Seth's. "Shouldn't you get home?"

"What for?" she laughed. "Mom moved out this morning. Seth and I are the only ones living there and he's here with me. Nobody's waiting on me, nobody will be worried, I don't work tomorrow, and plus...I like them." she finished sort of reluctantly. Emmett and Alice chuckled. Jasper shook his head slowly with a smile. Rosalie looked at Sam as if challenging him to try to take Leah. Nessie and Seth looked excited. Carlilse looked please, and Esme...she looked like Leah had just told her she was getting eighty million dollars.

"But Leah, you barely know them." Sam said. He looked down, like he didn't want to say this but had to. "You used to hate the ground they walked on."

"Before I moved away for a year and realized that when I was being a bitch, I was also judging people for being vampires when they most likely had no choice. Alot like Rosalie hates me for being a werewolf. It took me a year to get over it enough to try to accept them. It took Rosalie one day. These are good people, Sam..."

"Can I talk to you in private?" Sam seethed.

Leah huffed. "Why? What do y-"

"Now."he commanded, using that tone that propelled her body forward automatically. Seth and Jacob looked furious as Sam led Leah back toward the forest.

**Sam's POV**

Once Leah and I had walked a few miles out in silence, we stopped and she turned to me looking aggravated. "Leah, these people could kill you."

"Those people have had oppurtunities to kill me all day." she said snarkily.

I felt a tremor up my spin. No way was this woman's insolence going to make me phase. "Leah, you can't stay there."

"Sam, you can't control my life. They aren't going to hurt anyone. Seth and Jacob hang out with them all the time. Almost everyday."

"They can be stupid all they want, but you are going to go home and go to bed." I told her sternly, getting a little closer to her face. She turned away from me and started back toward the Cullen house.

"I've already decided to stay there. You can't make me g-"

"Don't you move!" I Alpha Commanded. She stopped dead in her tracks and I walked around her to face her again. "Leah, you need to understand." I leaned down and kissed her on the lips. I rested my forehead to hers, savoring the sweet flavor of her lips before kissing her again. And again.

"Stop." she said, her voice breaking. I pulled away, expecting to have to kiss away some tears. But no. She was shaking with anger, her fists clenched and her eyes glaring into my soul. "You release me right now Samuel Uley."

"Leah-"

"NOW!" she screamed. "RIGHT FUCKING NOW, DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"Please, Lee lee. Calm down." I whispered, resting my hands on her shoulders. I wanted to comfort her, show her that I still loved her, and I wasn't trying to be mean or controlling. My hands caressed her shoulders but her glare never let up. I moved in, pressing my body against hers and moaned when she squirmed, sending chills up my arms. My arms went around her back rubbing down it and over her ass.

A fist flew into my face and I stumbled back, completely shocked. "Shut up. And don't hit me again." I warned her in my Alpha Command voice, stepping up to her again. My throat felt constricted as I gazed at her body, looking her up and down.

She was dirty from baseball, but if I could I would roll around in the mud with her anytime. She was absolutely gorgeous. Even more so than when we dated. She shivered under my gaze and I smiled. I still had it.

**Leah's POV**

In Sam's twisted head, I think that he thought I was enjoying this. He looked at me with hungry eyes and I shuttered which made him smile. My glare turned into more of a confused grimace and he started kissing me again, over and over. Little 'sweet' kisses all over my mouth and neck. Then they got personal, his tongue flicking out to run over my skin.

His tongue went into my mouth and I made sure not to move mine against him. Maybe I'd been forbade to speak, move, or hit, but I would not play along.

His hands roamed over my back and ass, but soon they were caressing my hips, stomach, breasts. I felt sick to my fucking stomach. His hand slid into my pants, rubbing circles over my underwear and I shuttered again. I tried to stop it. Tried to stay strong and not let him see the distress I was under, but he did. And I guess he took it for a tremble of pleasure, because he moaned against my neck.

Now I'm not going to say that I felt like I was getting raped or that I didn't find a tiny bit of pleasure in what he was doing, because without my permission, I got wet. And without my permission, my nipples hardened under his touch. I'd loved this man once upon a time, and I still found him quite attractive. And yeah, I was pissed at him for doing this to me...trying to sway me back to him when I'd just got out, but it wasn't the same as being drug down some alley by a stranger and being raped.

Still, my mind wasn't into it, so any pleasure my body felt wasn't really enough to sway me. My mind would not let me enjoy Sam's fingers or tongue, because I was over him damnit! And still, even though I wasn't exactly feeling like I was being raped, it definitely wasn't angry fight-turned-into sex either. I 100% wanted to turn him down.

"You like that baby?" he asked, blowing a warm breath over my neck as he spoke. I grit my teeth and turned my head away from him. "Come on, Lee lee. I know you like it."

I still didn't answer, but I felt tears start to sting in my eyes. Sam picked me up and placed me on the ground on my back. I tried to move. I tried so hard, but it felt like my blood was made of lead and I could only move my limbs enough to sort of flail around lazily.

He drug my jeans down my legs and I started to shake my head furiously, thinking _no no no no no no_ but I knew Sam had intentionally taken me out of mind-reader's mindreading zone on purpose. I thought it had been to talk but now I was wondering if he'd planned this. "Leah, honey, calm down. I'll be gentle."

The rapist tag line. 'Ill be gentle.'

My body started to tremble as tingles ran up my back. Yes! I can phase! Why didn't I think about th- "Don't phase." Sam Alpha Commanded.


	9. The itsy bitsy spider

**Jacob's POV**

"If I'm staying here, I want to go get some clothes first." I told Seth.

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Me too. Will you go with me to my house? I'll grab Leah some stuff too."

"How do you know if Sam will let her stay?" I asked. "I don't think he likes her here."

"Dude, Sam needs to accept vampires."

"I think it's more of the male vampires that has him uneasy." I said. Seth looked confused for a moment but then his eyes widened.

"What?" he asked quickly, ready to deny that Sam still cared for Leah. But then he stopped. "He did keep trying to hug up on her and stuff." he said, looking up as if thinking back. "He just might-"

"He does." Edward interrupted us. "He not only loves her, but he believes that he owns her. And does not want her here with other men. Not even Jacob."

I was shocked. Why would Sam think I would get with Leah? Hello! Imprinted, here. Oh, yeah. So was he.

"Well, we're going to go get some clothes." Seth told Edward. "Tell Esme that we definitely would love that chicken. And remember...three werewolves equals nine human portions." Edward laughed and started toward the kitchen.

Seth and I phased to go back to the Rez. The fifteen miles would be much faster than in wolf form. We were only about a mile in when I caught a new scent. Still Leah, but scared. And I smelled her sex. I looked to Seth who shivered in disgust. _Don't you get it, Seth. Fear and sex mixed together?_

Seth's eyes widened and we bolted towards the smell.

**Leah's POV**

Sam didn't strip his clothes off completely. He unzipped his cutoffs and pulled them down from his hips. His hand flitted underneath my shirt and squeezed my breast. "God, Leah, I've missed this so much. I've missed _you_ so much."

I swallowed hard and squeezed my eyes shut, taking deep breaths. My heart felt like it would break my chest bone but I still kept the tears in. Sam's mouth started kissing my neck again as he positioned himself at my entrance. And then my heart leapt because I swore that I heard footsteps.

Yes! I heard them again. Not just footsteps but loud, fast galloping footsteps. A wolf! Someone from the pack. I felt my eyes start to sting again as Sam hurriedly stood up, refastening his jeans and then pulling me to my feet. I could hear them better now. Two sets. And coming from the Cullens' direction.

Jacob, thank you so much. But God, I didn't want Seth to see this.

Sam's hands were going crazy, trying to readjust my bra and then my shirt, pulling my underwear and pants...well, technically shorts up. He snatched his hands away from the waistband of my cotton pjs just as Seth and Jacob came bounding out from around a corner.

Jacob's eyes narrowed and Seth stared like he didn't understand. He wasn't sure of anything but he looked suspicious. My hair was messed up and riddled with leaves, my shirt was wrinkled and my shorts were askew, but still, how were they to know we hadn't been fooling around?

Sam stepped away from me. "Fine, Leah. You can stay at the Cullens' tonight." he answered. Immediately, I was able to move and I stumbled forward a little too quickly, standing beside Seth. "What?" he asked as I stared at him wide-eyed. "Speak!" he said, effectively releasing me from my mute state without looking like I'd ever been trapped.

"I-" I started, not knowing exactly how to best say _Fuck you you crazy son of a bitch_. But what was the point? There was no proof of anything and he could easily hurt anyone that I told. I swallowed hard, vowing to never go anywhere alone with him again. "Thanks for letting me stay with the Cullens tonight, Sam." My voice broke in a few places, but I got it out and he smiled, looking pleasantly surprised.

The glint in his eyes told me that he thought I was thankful for _everything _he'd done to me. I smiled back, wanting to scratch his eyes out, and headed towards the Cullen place. I wasn't so sure if I could keep this from the pack or Edward, it would be up front in my mind for awhile.

**Seth's POV**

She looked scared when we rounded the corner, and rigid. But maybe that was because she'd heard us. And then Sam said she could stay at the Cullens' house and her whole body seemed to relax and she practically ran to me. He told her to say something because she was glaring at him but being wierdly silent. And then she thanked him.

I shivered in disgust. I'd clearly seen him fixing her pants and there were leaves all over her hair. I could clearly smell sex and fear in the air. I knew what the thank you was for.

But a part of my mind kept niggling at me. I had smelt the fear before she could've heard us. Why was she scared before? Maybe she thought Sam was going to cuss her out. Maybe just regular chick nerves. Maybe she was scared to have sex because it was with Sam and she still loved him.

Hell, I didn't know, but once Sam walked off, Jacob phased and stared into Leah's eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah." she said tightly. She was quiet for a long minute before looking away, blinking rapidly. Was she crying? Had Sam broke her heart again? If I had fists at that moment, they'd be clenched. "Where are you two headed?" she asked suddenly.

"Getting some clothes." Jacob told her. "Seth said he'll get you some too." he told her, looking to me with a _I got you_ look since I couldn't speak. She nodded and ran a hand down my back.

"Okay, Seth. See you in a minute then." And then she started to slowly walk back to the Cullens' place.

**Jacob's POV**

When we got back to the Cullen place about an hour later, Leah was just arriving herself. She seemed to be in some weird sort of shock. I swear to God, if that son of a bitch did something to her, I will kill him. But then again, Leah wasn't the type to let something like that slide. She would've beat his ass right there, right?

I couldn't imagine a man even having the chance to rape Leah...not while she was alive anyway.

We all walked in together, greeted by the pleasant aroma of chicken parmesan. Leah was acting very stoic and I knew something was wrong. I just didn't know what. But she would tell me if Sam did something wrong, wouldn't she?

We took our places at the island in the kitchen and Esme smiled as she handed each of us a huge plate of the delicious chicken. I started to dig in, eating a mile a minute when Edward walked in. His eyes kept flicking to Leah, looking a little mad at her.

What is this? Hate Leah day? All Sam had been doing since she got back was try to order her around. _She doesn't need any shit from you Edward._ He nodded at me and leaned back against the counter, looking like someone had just killed his puppy.

Even Leah was scarfing down her food, which I took as a good sign.

Until Emmett walked in, of course. He was smiling a coy smile. "AHHHH! Who was getting down in the woods?" he asked with a laugh, looking straight to Leah. It must be sort of embarassing that everyone knew she'd been fucking in the woods. Or almost fucked in the woods...to a man that had broken her heart when he dumped her for her cousin.

Leah looked up to Emmett, swallowed the bit of food in her mouth and wiped her lips, staring at him blankly.

"Come on..."Emmett prodded, "I know you were. I can smell it on you. You can too, can't you?" he asked, looking around the room.

Esme nodded, looking away. If she could, I know she would've blushed for her embarassment in calling Leah out. Edward nodded too, jerkily. And then Alice came in. "Leah..."she asked with a sad smile. "Are you planning to leave?"

Leah started to breath deeper and faster. "What?" Seth asked quickly.

"You too." Alice said. She turned to us as a whole. "The closer Jacob and Seth got to the family, the more that I was able to see him in my visions. I could see them as these bright lights but I knew it was them. Then when Leah came back, I went blank again, only seeing things that happened while she was gone. But about two minutes ago...it cleared up. And Leah and Seth were gone."

"Did we do something?" Emmett asked Leah, bending down to look in her face. Rosalie and Carlisle came into the room then, followed by Jasper. I guess we were more interesting than whatever they had going on. "Did we do something to make you not want to come back?"

Leah was deathly silent, and deathly still, her face ashen and her brow furrowed in concentration.

"No." Alice spoke up. "They're not leaving the house...they're leaving town. Or the state, I don't know."

"What?"Seth asked again.

I glanced to Leah. "Why would you leave again, Leah?" I asked, my mind going straight back to when we rounded that corner and Sam was pulling up her pants. Leah was deathly still then too. She'd still had the leaves in her hair, the dirt on her back...even now she did. Edward glanced to me quickly, his brow furrowing. He stood up straight, pushing off the counter.

Leah's face started to strain more.

"Leah?" Seth was asking. He got down from his stool and placed a hand on her shoulder. She flinched but didn't snap at him or anything.

"I'm fine." she breathed, squeezing her eyes shut. "The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the water spout..." she started to murmur the song under her breath, over and over again.

"What is she doing?" I asked, stepping closer. She was starting to scare me.

"She's trying to block me from her mind." he said. "She's having problems with it for some reason. Usually, I can't get in, but I can feel how close I am."

"She's scared." Jasper spoke up as if we couldn't smell the stench of fear rolling off of her in waves now. "And angry." Well, that's all the time though. What had her scared? That's what I wanted to know.

I swear to God, if Sam Uley hurt her...

Edward started to step forward, suddenly looking very interested in Leah. And then very angry and interested. Leah snapped her head up, her eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Block it out, Edward. I can't anymore. Don't look." she pleaded, blinking rapidly. Everyone started to look startled and horrified as a little tear ran down Leah's cheek. "Don't!"

I could feel anger coursing through my body, tingling up my spine, making my ears hot. "What did Sam do to you?" I growled. Edward gasped and hissed as she slumped in her chair, looking defeated. He'd obviously got it out of her.

"He tried to rape her." Edward hissed, clenching his fists hard. "He commanded her to be still and silent and then he tried to have sex with her." He sighed, running and hand through his hair and just when I thought he was calming down, he punched the refridgerator. Over and over. It dented in everytime he did, soon becoming a pummelled mess of metal. No one tried to stop him.

I looked back to Leah, my thoughts whirling a mile a minute, trying to put Sam together with a rapist. Sam? A rapist? He couldn't be, could he?

But Leah wasn't a liar. And she hadn't even said anything, it had literally been drug out of her.

Still, feeling dumbfounded, I bent down to be level with her eyes. "He tried to rape you, Leah?"

She looked at me for a minute, wiping the tear from her cheek with a vicious swipe. I rose my brows, pleading for the truth. She buried her head in her hands and burst into tears. Immediately, I burst into fur.


	10. This is not okay

**Edward's POV**

The anger that I felt, knowing what that piece of shit that calls himself an Alpha had tried with my Leah, it was indescribable. I thought I may implode from sheer rage. But miraculously, I didn't.

I beat the refridgerator into submission and proceeded to kick it. And then Jacob phased. "Jake, no!" she told him but and I raced to the front door to let him out. Yeah, for a split second I thought about stopping him from doing something stupid, but Jacob was the only wolf that _could _stand up to Uley. The only one who could stand up to the Alpha Command.

Seth started pacing furiously, trembling every few seconds, but as angry as he was, he was also horrified. Hurting for his sister and making it impossible for the rage to control him.

"Leah?" Seth asked. She looked up to him, wiping tears from her face. "Tell me right now. Do you want me to kill him?"

Leah sat there, completely bewildered by this sudden Seth. This boy who was in no way kidding. She swallowed hard.

"Because if you want...I will go right now, get dad's old rifle and walk to Sam's house. I will blow his heart from his body and bring his dick back in a zip-lock baggie. And I won't come back without it. Tell me, Leah, because unless you talk me out of it...I think I'll be going anyway."

She hopped down from her chair, becoming the strong Leah again as soon as she saw Seth in any kind of trouble. "No, Seth."she begged, pulling him into a hug. "If you go, he'll use his influence over you to hurt Jacob. Just pl-lease, stay here with me."

Seth hugged her back hard and then let her go. "I don't know if I can just let him get away with this." he said, still trembling.

"Seth," she pleaded, "don't leave me. Okay?"

He was silent for so long that I thought he was going to bolt for the door, but finally he nodded. "Alright, Leah."

I never thought I would see Seth so angry. So frustrated and crazed. So vicious.

_If Jacob doesn't at least break every bone in his body, I'm going back. I can't take him down on my own so dad's shotgun can keep me company. Sam Uley will pay for what he's done to my sister._

Seth was so angry that his thoughts were quivering as if he couldn't keep the rage out. He was easily as angry as me but the grief of what Leah went through was keeping him in his human body.

And I was just as mad as him but Seth had a craziness about his anger. Like I wanted to kill the dude, but Seth wanted to torture Sam's relatives in front of him. That's how angry he was. Of course Seth wouldn't be able to do that to an innocent, but the fact that he was imaging the torture it would cause Sam was enough to note that we needed to watch Seth.

"Tell me what happened." Seth said stoically. So Leah did. She stated it simply, never saying that she'd been scared or being too graphic for Seth, but I heard the fear in her voice and the pain. It stabbed at my heart and I could hear how badly it stabbed at his too. He started to tremble again, harder than before. "I'm sorry Leah. I don't want to leave you alone but I'll be back. I can't...and I won't let him think this was okay."

And with that said, Seth walked to the back door and slid it open. "Seth, no! Please!" she cried, running toward him.

"I love you Leah."he said with a shaky voice. Leah stopped in her tracks by the conviction she heard in him. _She'll never know how much I love her._ And then he phased, turned to give Leah the most love-filled look I'd ever seen and then tore into the forest with nothing but images of a frightful Leah, and what he was planning for Sam's torture in mind.

**Jacob's POV **

I got to Sam's house and phased before I slammed the door open without any fake attempts at politeness. Emily screamed until she saw it was me and her voice died down. "Jesus, Jacob! Wha-" She realized I was naked. "Where are your clothes? I'll go get you s-"

Her words cut off again when she saw my face. "Where is Sam?" I ground out.

She opened her mouth but nothing came out, her eyes were widened in fear and confusion. Just then, he came into the kitchen from the livingroom. "What's this about, Jacob?"

The anger shot up my spine, threatening to make me phase right back. "You know damn well what this is about!" I screeched. "If you ever touch Leah again, I swear to God that I will kill you."

"What?"Emily gasped.

Sam started toward me with raised hands. "Jacob. I don't know what Leah told you. But come on...I love my wife. And Leah...well, she's a-"

"A what?" I bellowed. "Because so help me God, if you call her a liar..."

"She's confused." Sam stated, trying to sound calm. He was giving off this nurse-at-a-crazy-house vibe.

"Stop acting like I'm being stupid. Sam, you're the one being stupid. I saw you! _Seth_ saw you! Edward heard Leah's thoughts. We all know what you did to her. And I want your word right now that you'll leave her alone."

Emily was crying by this time. Sam turned to her. "Go in the livingroom." he said, softly. But still, it was a command and she went with her head in her hands. He turned to me. "I didn't do anything to Leah. We started to...but you guys interrupted."

"You didn't start to do something. You were attempting to rape her. Using that stupid fucking Alpha Command. I know you did! And you're not talking your way out of this."

Sam sighed deeply, looking down to the floor. Any other time, I would have felt bad for the guy, but this time...I hated him more than I'd ever hated anyone in my entire life. Including back in the day when I hated Edward. "Look, Jacob. I took it too far. I know. But I still love Leah. And she still loves me. I understand that she was scared to let me back in...but we'll always have something together."

"Damnit, Sam! I don't give a fuck what you _think_ you know. Promise me you'll leave her alone."

"Okay. Fine." he said finally. "I had a moment of weakness back there. I'm sorry. And I won't do it again."

"No. Promise me that you'll leave her ALONE." I stated.

"If Leah wants me to." he said boldly.

"Oh, she definitely wants you to."

His eyes narrowed but he shrugged as if to say _is that all?_ "Is that all?" he voiced, sounding aggitated and wanting me out of his house.

"No. That's not all." I said quickly. "Now that I know you won't do it again...I'm gonna beat your ass for doing it in the first place."

Sam's face hardened quick after that and his arms crossed over his chest. "Oh no you're not." he Alpha Commanded. And when I said that, I could almost feel the snapping of my binds to the pack. Our consciences always linked...mine wasn't one of those anymore.

"Oh, yes I am." I Alpha Commanded right back. His eyes widened.

Sam had never used his command on me because he knew that if I disagreed so much to where he would _need_ the Alpha Command, that I would just break it with my own. I'd done it when Renesme was first conceived and I was doing it again now.

Leah had grown on me in the end there, before she'd left. And since she came back, although it was only a day ago, she was like a best friend to me. She'd grown so much, got out from Sam's emotional thumb, and became a better-albeit just as stubborn and spontaneous-person. I wouldn't let Almighty Alpha Sam, as she'd call him, treat her like his play thing, whether he claimed to love her or not.

"Jacob, you don't want to start a war with the pack." he warned.

"The only person in the Pack that could take me would be Paul. With Leah, we could take him and you down easily. And I'm sure Seth would love to help me out."

"Sure would." came the deep voice behind me. Seth came into the kitchen from the dark porch and I wondered how I'd missed his scent and his footsteps approaching. Maybe it was the anger that bubbled in me.

"Still, the three of you can't defeat the seven of us." Sam said.

"Still," Seth said mockingly, "I'm gonna try." And then Seth flung himself across the table, phasing mid-leap, and tackled Sam to the ground. Sam was in wolf form a second later so I phased.

Sam must have commanded Seth, I couldn't tell since I was no longer connected them, becasue suddenly he went completely still. Seth thrashed around in frustration, and a moment later, he popped into my mind_. Real nice Alpha Command you got there_, Seth mocked Sam as he started biting and ripping, much to Sam's surprise.

_He can't hear you buddy_, I told him_, Remember?_

But Seth didn't answer because right then, Sam bit him in the neck. Seth howled and turned his head to bite Sam in almost the exact same place. Seth wasn't a violent guy usually, and I knew he could never bring himself to kill someone...but right then, it looked like that was exactly what he was trying to do.

"Stop!" Emily was screaming, having came back into the kitchen after she heard growling. "Sam, command them to stop!"

I growled at her and she backed away, looking terrified. I didn't really know what to do...Seth was too young to be fighting Sam but I could never expect Seth to take that as an excuse and let me go at him. And double teaming one guy was wrong.

_An Alpha taking advantage of a Pack member is wrong!_ Seth screamed at me just as my own thoughts had headed in that direction. Even his thoughts were muddled with pain for his sister, pain for the teeth in his neck, and an incredible amount of anger. _A man more than twice a woman's size, trying to force her to have sex...IS WRONG! Sam hurting Leah is wrong!_

And I knew Seth was right. My thoughts flashed back to that clearing once more. Leah looking completely terrified-something I'd never seen her and wished to never see again- and unable to move as Sam redressed her. Exactly how far had he got? How far would he have gone if we hadn't come? And how far was he capable of going again?

I lunged, grapping Sam's flank in my mouth and biting down. He let go of Seth's neck when he howled and Seth started to rip his head from side to side now that the teeth were out of his neck, earning more howls of pain from Sam.

"Stop it!" Emily screamed. "Please!"

Finally, Sam was too weak, and he phased back into human form, bloody and bruised on the kitchen floor. Seth phased next, so I followed suit and helped Seth get Sam into a chair. I don't know why, I was just following Seth.

"You like hurting my sister?" Seth asked him, pulling a fist back and slamming it into Sam's face, knocking it to the side. I heard a crunch and Sam groaned as he pulled his head back toward us. "You like raping girls?" Seth spat, hitting Sam again. Another crunch.

Okay...maybe Seth wasn't as defenseless as everyone thought. He just wasn't usually the fighting type. But then again...he _was_ Leah kick-you-ass Clearwater's little brother. I was impressed.

"You get some kind of sick pleasure from torture?" he asked. Another punch. Another crunch. "You like this torture too?" He punched him again and then kicked Sam in the stomach.

A hiss tore through Sam's lips and Emily started to cry harder, if that was possible. "Seth, stop. He's your family..." she pleaded.

Seth's glare shot to his cousin. "He's _your _family!" he screamed. "You can have him and my mom and whoever else you want. _Leah_ is my family. My dad was my family. That's all I need. If you really cared about family at all you wouldn't be married to Leah's ex! If you cared about family you'd be over here helping me beat this piece of shit to death!"

"Seth!"she cried. But she didn't try to talk him down again.

"Emily..."Sam murmured, grimacing from the pain. I'm pretty sure he was crying but I couldn't be sure with all the blood on his face.

"Don't worry, honey." she cried coming forward. She stopped when Seth raised his hand, a warning that he'd hit Sam again. "I called Jared and Paul. They're on the way."

"That's okay." Seth interrupted, hitting Sam again. "You'll be dead before they get here. I am literally going to beat you to death."

"We can't kill him, Seth." I interrupted. His head whipped around, looking at me in shock. Then the anger took over again.

"If you can't, then go home." he said, looking back to Sam. "I'm going to kill this asshole."

I heard the footsteps approaching this time. "Seth..." I started, but he started to beat Sam. Right fist. Left fist. Right fist. Left first. Over and over. I didn't try to stop him. I guess because I wouldn't turn against Seth when I understood why he was angry. And halfway because I believed Sam deserved it.

Finally, Jared and Paul came running in the door. They both stopped suddenly. "Holy shit!" And then they rushed forward, pulling Seth back. I expected Seth to thrash and maybe cry in frustration, but his face was just calm. A little angry, but less crazed, a little tired, and satisfied. He had no remorse.

Emily rushed to Sam's motionless, bloody body and fell to her knees, crying as she held on of his legs.

"Seth...what the hell man!" Paul exclaimed. Seth shrugged out of their hold and they let him. Sam started to sputter and I felt relieved that he wasn't dead. Seth didn't need to face charges.

"What were you doing?" Jared asked.

Seth looked to Sam as if he was looking back when in reality, both of Sam's eyes were swollen shut. "He knows." Seth spat.

"My God, Seth!" Jared exclaimed. I knew they were surprised, never seeing Seth get more than irritated before. Hell, I was even surprised. But they looked horrified too, scared for Sam.

"Jacob!" Paul shouted, turning to me. "Why didn't you stop him? Why couldn't Sam stop him?"

"Stop him?" I heard myself laugh bitterly. "I helped him take him down."

"Why? What the hell is going on? You don't attack your Alpha!"

I was too tired to explain to them, and I was doubtful that they'd even believe me. I don't think they'd leave Sam's side even if they did. "Get your Alpha to explain it to you." I said, grabbing Seth's arm. He seemed kind of dazed now and I led him away.

"Wait!" Paul yelled. "You can't just leave! The Pack has to discuss this!"

"We're not in the Pack!" I growled over my shoulder.


	11. Don't be a pansy, Cullen

**Edward's POV**

Seth was gone but Leah and I stared out the backdoor where he'd disappeared for what felt like twenty minutes. Finally, she gulped loudly and looked to me.

"I...can I?" she stopped, clearing her throat and shaking her head a little. She took a deep breath and released it. "Is there anyway that I could get a shower?"

"Of course." Esme said immediately. Leah grabbed a small bag from the floor that Seth had brought with her clothes in it. "Come on dear. I'll take you to there."

I watched, slightly amazed that Leah let Esme put an arm around her shoulders as she walked her upstairs. My anger was quickly fleeing and being replaced by a deep feeling of sorrow.

Leah had almost been raped, only a few miles from my house. What was the point of having eight pack brothers and seven vampire friends if they can't even keep your ex/Alpha from raping you. God, she must hate us right now.

_Edward?_ Came Leah's voice in my mind. _I know you can hear me, Edward. At least, I hope you can._

I wished I could answer her. So I did. I went upstairs and stopped outside of the bathroom door, where I heard the shower spraying. The sound of water against skin.

"I can." I mumbled, knowing she could hear me.

_Thanks. For letting me stay here. I know that I've caused a lot of drama since I've been back._

"That isn't your fault." I told her. "None of it was."

_I know._ Her voice sounded slightly angry. _I'm strong enough of a person to realize that it wasn't my fault. I didn't ask for it. And I told him to stop...before he gagged me with the Command. I just...I mean, you guys shouldn't have to deal with this. But I appreciate it. _

"No problem."

_Come in here, _she thought quickly. I froze. She was naked in there! Did she realize this? She'd almost been raped. _Don't worry. I was frazzled and angry before, worried about what I would do when I saw him again. How I would face the pack. But I'm not in his pack anymore. And if he forces me to be, I'll show them all what he tried to do. _Still, I was hesitant. _Edward, lots of guys have seen me naked. I had a vulnerable moment in the kitchen. I'm fine now. I'm not all shocky anymore, okay?_

I pushed the door open and the moist air hit me in the face. Letting the door softly click behind me, I turned to stare at the toilet. "So?"

The water shut off. _You know...I don't want you in my mind all the time...but it's cool to have a private conversation. And that's hard to do with vampires and werewolves around. _

"Hey. You said vampires. Instead of bloodsuckers or leeches." I had to smile. This was improvement.

_Calm down Dracula. Towel?_

I glanced around the room, finding a folded towel on the sink. When I turned to the shower, her arm was poking out. I handed it to her and she clasped her hot, wet hand over mine unneccesarily before slowly pulling it from my hands. Such blatant flirting should've repulsed me but my penis twitched again and I stiffled a groan.

_I like you Edward._

"I like you too, Leah." I said, matter-of-factly.

_No. I mean...I'm attracted to you. Physically. I like you in a romantic way. _

Leah was just being too un-Leah-like. I had to smirk. "You have a crush on me?" I realized that teasing would be a mistake but I had already said the words. I prepared myself for a sarcastic remark. She stepped out of the shower then, the soft yellow towel wrapped around her. She stepped onto the mat in front of the shower and looked up to me.

_I guess I do, _she thought seriously.

I gulped and there was a long silence. "Like I said...I like you too Leah." God, look at her. How could I not? I looked down suddenly, at her little neon blue toenails. She had adorable feet.

Suddenly the stepped forward and she stopped only inches in front of me. _Can I?_ she thought, raising onto her tiptoes. Images flashed in my mind. I shouldn't kiss her after what she'd just went through. But she said she was okay...Then again, she'd say that if he _had _raped her. She'd say that if she was missing a leg.

But I wanted to kiss her so bad. My mouth was dry, my throat constricted and my dick was rock hard. Jesus, I'd never even touched this girl. But right then, I could feel her heat, encompassing my icy skin and warming it. I sighed. I didn't know what to do.

_I'll make the decision, _she thought to me. Had she seen my struggle? How did s-

My thoughts cut off when Leah's warm lips touched my cold ones. They were beyond warm, really...they were practically scalding hot, and so, so soft...

A tongue flicked out, running along my bottom lip and my mouth opened on it's own accord. Still, the kiss didn't get hot and desperate. Her tongue entered my mouth and massaged mine slowly.

I could feel the water dripping onto my shirt from her hair and the arms that she'd put around my neck. Her small hand brushed through the baby hairs on the back of my neck and she made this sound. Somewhere between a moan, a gasp and a whimper. Probably the sexiest sound I'd ever heard in my century on earth.

**Leah's POV**

I knew he was unsure. Not wanting to push me. And that only made me want him more.

Sam had tried to take from me what he wanted and here Edward was, trying to fight himself to stay in line. Not only let me do what I wanted, but not doing something he thought I would regret.

But I was lucid. Maybe a little vulnerable...but the vulnerability was only encouraging me to put my pride aside and face the little crush that I'd been slowly building for the vampire.

After my tongue went into his mouth and met his, I was a little shocked by the temperature. Sure enough, though, my warmth started to warm him up too. A wierd sound escaped my mouth and I paused. Oh my God. I probably sound so stupid right now. He pr-

Edward growled into my mouth, actually growled. Not a fighting growl but a turned-on kind and I felt the wetness pooling between my legs. I was against the sink counter suddenly, Edward's arms on the counter on each side of my hips. I slid onto the counter, giving me a few extra inches, and my legs immediately opened to accomodate him.

He was standing between them and the kissing was becoming less _first kiss_ and more frenzied, like you see people kissing as they pull their clothes off for sex. I pulled back suddenly, feeling lightheaded. Well...more lightheaded than the kiss had made me by itself.

"Sorry." Edward said gruffly. "Forgot about you needing to breath."

I took another gulp of breath and yanked him down to me. _I have great lung capacity. It's a wolf thing._

The whole dominating, pulling him back to me thing must've spurred him on because then he was pressed into me. His erection pressing into me. He couldn't see my body, but his pants were actually rubbing against my bare center. He growled again.

"You're so hot." he said, grinding his hips into me. I knew he meant my temperature more than my figure, but it could work for both.

_I'm so wet,_ I thought. Fuck! Had he heard that? I brought my shield up and grumbled. Obviously if I brought it up, it had been down. He'd heard. But he hadn't stopped. If anything, my declaration hadn't scared him but encouraged.

His hands moved from the counter and gripped my waist, holding me against him. My hands left his hair and found his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them in seconds. His hand caught my wrist when I went to push them down. "Leah. No." he said slowly.

I pulled back, a little shocked. "What?"

His eyes softened and lightened from their lust-filled black. "You went through alot tonight."

"I'm fine." I growled. Jesus Christ. I was practically about to come just kissing this guy. Now he wanted to stop?

"You're not thinking this through." he said wearily. His hand loosened on my wrist, but didn't let go.

"I am fine." I growled again. "Don't be a pansy Cullen. I'm completely fine with this decision."

"If you're fine, then you'll still want me tomorrow." he answered. His voice was low but I knew everyone downstairs could probably hear this. Oh God...did they hear me moaning?

Still, I was too pissed to think of reason. Or modesty. "Cullen..." I took a deep breath to keep from yelling. _If you don't have sex with me right now, I'm not offering again. Even when I want to. _

Edward's eyes narrowed but he shook his head slowly. "I'm not going to take advantage of you or risk you hating me tomorrow."

I scooted as much forward as I could and locked my ankles around his waist. He looked suspicious but didn't move yet. _I can feel how much you want me. _I arched my back, pushing myself onto his erection.

"And I can smell how much you want me." he retorted. He groaned and took a deep breath. "But like I said...wait until tomorrow."

"As in...the morning?" I asked, squirming. "Or as in...midnight." I wanted this...pretty fucking bad. Sure, I was a little vulnerable, but I'd pretty much been thinking of Cullen since I'd seen him the day before.

He smirked. "Since it's passed midnight...in the morning will do. When you wake up and think it through a little."

I pursed my lips. "If you're rejecting me...just say that. Because I'm not going to change my mind."

He gave me a quick peck on the lips and I dropped my legs from around him. He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes as if to savor the scent of my arousal. "I'm definitely not rejecting you." he said quickly. And then he slipped out of the bathroom.

**Edward's POV**

I'd almost lost it. Leah was too much. Too beautiful, too hot, too soft, too perfect. How could she find me attractive? Why the fuck did Sam have to do that to her? Why did she have to come on to me the one night that I couldn't have sex with her?

I was still rock hard but I adjusted myself and went downstairs to a very silent, yet crowded livingroom. "Wow." was all Rosalie said. "You're lucky I put Nessie to bed already."

"Thanks." was all I could say before plopping down beside Alice on one of our couches.

"Do you like her?" Alice asked me excitedly. "For more than her mind shield ability?"

"Yes." I said truthfully. "She's strong, brave, beautiful, tempermental, stubborn...she's a pain in the ass alot of the time...but she's fun too."

"Yeah, I bet she is." Rosalie quipped.

"We didn't do anything." I told them. "She was just attacked."

"You wanted to." Jasper stated.

I scoffed. "Of course I wanted to! Look at the girl!" Jasper nodded and shrugged as if to say _that's true._ "She was pissed that I stopped."

"Stopped?" Esme questioned. Then the understanding hit her and she giggled. "Oh."

"How close?"Emmett asked.

I tried to glare at him but his eyes were so lit up, curious and excited that I had to smile.. "You're such a perv, Emmett. It didn't go too far but she was definitely trying to change that."

"How long you gonna wait?" he asked. I gave him a meaningful look. "Yeah. I know...we heard."

"She seems very together to have just been attacked." Carlisle answered.

"She wasn't really attacked. It wasn't violent but it was against her wishes. But still...she's not taking it too hard. He was really gentle, trying to tell her he loved her the whole time. He was right about to do it when Jake and Seth popped up."

"Thank God." Rosalie breathed. She knew what being raped was like. I wished she didn't, but she did.

"She's taking it more like an unwanted advance that went to far." I told them. "I think she was only hurt because it was Sam...and even if she hated him, she trusted him at least enough to not do something like that."

My family all seemed to understand. "So...is she still staying here tonight?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes." came Leah's voice from the top of the stairs. She came down, wearing another pair of pajama shorts and a faded gray tee shirt. "You guys have a guest room or anything?"

"One." Carlisle answered. "Would Seth and Jacob mind sleeping on the couch to let you have the bed?"

She shrugged and grinned at me. "I could sleep in Edward's room."


	12. Deal

**Edward's POV**

I don't sleep, so I don't even need my bed. But the fact that Leah would be in my room seemed like a big deal. I was nervous and I didn't know why. It wasn't like I would have to share it with her.

"Sure." I told her. She smiled again and that's when Seth and Jacob's thoughts hit me.

I saw Sam, getting beat to a bloody pulp by Seth. I saw the huge arguement Jacob and Sam had. I saw Jacob quit the pack for the three of them. I saw it all, even Sam trying to find a loophole, saying that he wouldn't hurt Leah again but Jacob couldn't keep him from seeing her. He really thought that she'd _want_ to see him again? I was amazed.

"Jake and Seth are coming." I announced.

"And?" Emmett asked.

I couldn't stop from smiling. "You won't be dissappointed."

The wolf boys came through the livingroom door not even a minute later. They both had blood on their faces, from being in wolf form when they fought and bit, but Seth also had it speckled all over his chest and arms. His fists were covered in it.

"Oh my God!" Leah exclaimed, running down the steps. She went straight to her brother. "Are you guys okay? You're okay, right? Ple-"

"We're fine." Seth said quickly. He wasn't exactly happy, cheery Seth yet but that crazy, vicious guy was gone. He wasn't being eerily calm like I'd seen him in Jake's mind after the fight. He was normal. But normal wasn't normal for Seth.

He had a perkiness to rival Alice's. And this was wierd...seeing him act normal, without constantly joking and complimenting and laughing.

"Seth...what'd you do?"

"For a minute there...I thought Seth had killed him." Jacob admitted. "But Paul and Jared stopped him."

"What happened?" Leah demanded. So Jacob told her everything. Every detail he could remember. I expected her to freak out. Most women act like they want their honor to be defended but when it happens, they bitch and moan. 'Why couldn't you just leave it alone?' 'Why are you being so immature?' 'Why are you always starting fights?' But Leah wasn't like that. She stood silent for a long moment, thinking it through and then she threw her arms around her little brother and squeezed tight. "I don't think I could have done a better job myself." She hugged Jacob then, which I tried not to feel jealous about. And then her brother again before looking at them both. Her eyes were welled up with tears again.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked quickly, the tone in his voice suggesting he'd go back to finish the job if she wanted.

She smiled and shook her head slightly. "That's just...the sweetest thing that anyone has ever done for me. I love you guys so much." And then she hugged them both at the same time.

Well...if I knew the fighters would get this much praise, I'd have said 'to hell with the treaty' and killed me a shifter. But I guess her best friend and brother really had more claim to that. Not to mention...who would've had that interesting shower talk with her then? I made the right choice.

But if Jacob got a kiss...all bets were off.

"I'd do it again in a minute." Seth told his sister. "I told you, Lee. I didn't stick up for you enough before. I won't lose you again." She just smiled and brushed at her eyes before the tears could even fall.

"No prob, Beta."

"We're doing our own pack again?" she squealed. Leah? Squealing? Yeah, it actually happened. Jacob nodded and she threw herself into his arms again. Okay...this was getting annoying. She pulled away and took a few breaths to calm herself. "Okay. You guys need to get showered. Hope you don't mind sharing a bed..."

They shrugged. "What about you?" Seth asked.

"Sleeping in Edward's bed." she said non-chalantly. Jacob's face snapped to mine with a suspicious look.

_Don't try anything_, he warned.

"Calm down, Alpha." Leah said, poking Jake's chest. "Already threw myself on him. He's too much of a _gentleman_." she teased. She shrugged. "Said I had to wait until tomorrow...to think it through." She scoffed and Emmett and Jasper laughed.

"Leah.." Seth started, sounding shocked.

"I like him, Seth. I'm not going to ruin your friendship or anything." Seth still looked skeptical.

"Don't worry Seth. We'll always be friends." I told him. He nodded.

_Just watch it_. Surprisingly, that came from Seth. I knew my eyes widened because Leah smacked his shoulder.

"You've beat people up enough for tonight. If anything, you should be worried I might force myself on _him._" Leah said, shooing the boys toward the stairs. They both gaped at her statement and she just stared back.

_Gotcha a hellcat there_, Emmett thought to me. I grinned_. You think you'll give in before sunrise?_

"No." I said quickly_. _

_You would if you stayed in there with her. _I shook my head as a negative. _Okay, stay in there all night. __Hundred bucks says you'll be satisfied by seven._

"Deal." I glanced to him quickly.

"What?" Leah asked. I shook my head. "Ready?" she asked. "I mean...you are going to at least rest while I sleep right?"

I nodded and she grasped my hand, pulling me to the stairs.

"Night Carlisle. Night Esme. Night Rosalie. Night Emmett. Night Jasper. Night Alice. Night Jake. Night Seth. Night- Wait." She stopped. "Where's Renesme?"

"Sleeping." I assured her. She nodded and started back up the steps.

"Thanks everybody. Love you, Seth!" she called, slipping into my bedroom.

"Love you, Lee!" Seth called from the guest room bath.

"Night!" Jacob called from the bathroom that Leah had used.

I slipped into the room behind her, closing the door. "You and Bella use this bed?" she asked, already slipping beneath the black silk sheets.

"Yeah. When she was still human. After she changed, when we were actually having sex...we had our own cottage. I think we may have been intimate once in this bed. But I'd rather rest in it than in the cottage. I didn't wanna stay there when she left."

She sighed. "How many rooms are in this house?"

"Six bedrooms. Carlisle and Esme. Rosalie and Emmett. Alice and Jasper. Mine. Nessie's. And the guest room."

"And you have a study and like four bathrooms..."

"Yes."

"Your house is like five times bigger than mine." she said, snuggling into the covers. "Are you just gonna stand there?"she asked suddenly.

"Uh..."

"You won't be compromising your morals if you cuddled with me, would you?"

I smirked. "I guess not." Finally, I raced over to the bed and slid in. Leah immediately scooted back, her ass pressing into my already re-hardening penis. But she didn't try to press it. She didn't grind on me or arch her back or moan seductively. She fell asleep. And I couldn't describe how happy the sight made me.

She trusted me, enough to let her guard down. To sleep in my arms. Maybe I was just a hopeless romantic. A pansy, as she would say. But I loved it.

I didn't fall asleep, obviously, but I was sort of dazed when Leah suddenly turned over. The clock read four-thirty. She'd only been asleep for a little over an hour. I listened intently, zoning in on the snores of Seth and Jacob down the hall.

"I can't sleep." she complained. She looked so adorable with bedhead and sleepy eyes, her cheeks flushed and her lips pouty. I chuckled.

"What would you like me to do?"

"Kiss me." she said immediately.

"I...well-"

"It's almost morning." she said quickly. "I still want you, Edward. Can you just trust me?" she asked. Her hand suddenly gripped my erection, still rock hard from feeling her ass.

The warmth that flowed from her hand had me wanting to beg her to fuck me. "I...uh-"

Her lips slammed down. _Stop thinking of excuses. This can happen now or in three hours._ She tugged on my dick hard before stroking it a little softer. I groaned. _I'm pretty sure you want it now. _

I hadn't said no, so Leah pushed me over, from my side to my back and straddled over me. She flung the teeshirt off and grinded her hips into me as she leaned down for another kiss. I could feel the wet hotness through her pajama shorts and her pebbled nipples against my chest. I could smell her arousal thick around us and the foresty smell of her hair mixed with strawberry. I could see the blush on her cheeks and the glint in her lustful eyes. I could hear the little whimpers that escaped her mouth and I could taste the very essence of her on my tongue.

Like rain and sunshine on a chilly day. She reminded me of Fall. Thunderstorms and hail and lightning and wet leaves and-oh God, this girl was addictive.

My hands were on her hips now, pulling her as hard down as I could, desperate for the friction. She stood suddenly, pulling her shorts and underwear down and then kicking them off the bed before sitting on me again.

A growl rumbled in my chest as I looked her over. She was more beautiful that I thought before...if that was possible. A goddess among women. An angel. An angel that was currently riding my lap like a mechanical bull.

Her hands started to fiddle with my jeans and this time I didn't stop her. She still saw the struggling in mind somehow. _There's no point. Do you really wanna wait two hours when you're so ready right now?_ Still, I hesitated. _I swear to God, Cullen. I won't hate you. I want this so bad it hurts. _

Finally, I nodded and she yanked my jeans down my hips. Then she grabbed my teeshirt and yanked it, effectively ripping it up the middle.

_Sorry we don't have time for preparation_.

What? What is she talking about? Preparatio-

Leah slid onto me harshly and a loud hiss escaped my mouth. She took deep breaths to keep from moaning. _Holy Hell, Edward. You're huge. _

I grinned. "You're tight." I said truthfully. Her velvet warmth seemed to be strangling my dick. She was still for a long minute.

_Ready?_ I nodded and her hands rested on my chest. She rose slowly and then back down, up and down a few times. Her fingers curled, the nails digging into my pec muscles. The pain only seemed to shoot pleasure straight to my groin.

She started going at a normal, leisurely speed, before picking up the pace. _I don't know if I can be quiet for much longer._

I laughed. "Quiet? You may not be talking, but everyone can hear those noises." She blushed. "Leah...it's okay. I want to hear them."She shrugged, trying to seem unaffected.

After a few minutes in, she was riding me hard. Even harder than before my pants came off. The little whimper/gasp/moans were the hottest thing I'd ever heard...until I heard the little sighs she did.

"Edward..." her voice sounded like a caution. But it was very high in pitch. She seemed barely able to think.

I gripped her hips tighter, fighting to keep my eyes open against the pleasure. I wanted to watch her. "Yeah?"

"Edward..." she repeated. Her pace got frenzied and the headboard slammed against the wall. Oh shit. It was loud.

Leah never stopped. The frame hit over and over, getting louder and louder. She was coming down and I was gripping her hips, meeting her thrust for thrust. But it wasn't hard enough. Not anymore.

I flipped her and she gasped, which got a groan from me. Her legs went around my waist, clenching hard and locking her ankles. I held her hips to me and started to slam into her.

"Ah! Ah!" came from her with every thrust. Grunts came from me. I felt the orgasm curling inside me, waiting to burst, and my mouth filled with venom, wanting a bite. I looked down at Leah's body, her back arched up, putting her perfect breasts only inches from my face. I nuzzled into her neck, licking at her pulse point. She bit down on my ear and I bit down on her neck.

Her blood pulsed into my mouth, hot, rich and spicy. There was a slightly animal tinge to it but it was also much better than any animal I knew of. Maybe it was so good to me because I knew the blood was Leah's. She cried out and instantly, I yanked away. What the hell is wrong with me? I- "It's okay."she panted to me. "Please...do it again. Harder."

I was a little shocked but the damage was done and I wasn't hurting anyone so...No. I couldn't. Until she grabbed the back of my head and pulled me to her neck. I licked the little lines of blood from neck and then bit again. Her neck arched up and her head rolled back. It was great and I felt free but I also felt in control. She was too important to suck dry. I may forget and accidentally bite her but accidentally killing...not possible. She had yelled and I stopped.

I was in enough control. I stopped drinking after a few mouthfuls and when I pulled my teeth out, the skin healed immediately.

"Leah." I growled. I'd never felt like this...so controlled but free too. So alive. So balanced. So...good.

With one final thrust, my orgasm hit seconds after hers. "Holy shit!"she screamed. I strained against her, burying my dick as deep as possible while I spilled my seed. When it ended, I stayed that way for another minute while she caught her breath.

She looked up to me as I slowly slid out. "Oh my God, Goody Two Shoes. You really had me fooled."

"Huh?"

"No way," she took a deep breath, "can you be that experienced and that good from only being with Bella. You had to of been with other girls."I shook my head. "Is great sex a leech thing?"

"Only if you can handle it." I smirked.

"I think I handled it okay." she joked. I chuckled and I laid on the bed beside her. She turned onto her side and I pulled her back to my chest. She was slightly trembling. "That was ridiculously fantastic."

"I agree."


	13. please keep her

**Edward's POV**

When I walked into the livingroom, Rosalie was just carrying Nessie inside. She gave me an amused/angry look. _I took her out as soon as I heard the first groan. We went hunting. _

I nodded in a silent thank you, a little ashamed that Nessie hearing us had been the last thing on my mind.

_Hundred bucks bro,_ Emmett thought loudly. I looked to him, sitting beside Seth and Jacob on the couch. His smile was smug and triumphant but I was too satisfied to be angry.

I rushed down the steps and slapped the bill I'd brought into his hands. "Here." I was a little irritated that I'd lost but I couldn't keep the smile from my face. "It was worth it."

"So...it was a bet." Seth started slowly. His tone was surprisingly vicious. I looked him in the eyes and could see, as well as hear, how angry he was. And it was up there, too near, with the Sam incident.

"The bet was about my resistance. I lost because I couldn't resist her." I told him. "I'm not playing with Leah's emotions or anything."

"Why Leah?" Seth asked suddenly. "You could have pretty much whomever you want."

I was confused by this. "I thought...that you liked me Seth."

"I do!" he exclaimed.

"This isn't going to ruin our friendship or anything." I tried to console him. "If that's what you're thinking, you're wrong."

"I'm not worried about that. I don't want her with you." he ground out. The hurt must have been evident on my face. _It isn't because you're a vampire, _he added.

"Then what is the reason?" I asked, my own voice showing my rising anger. I was not going to freak out on Leah's little brother. He was a good kid. A great kid actually. And she'd hate me.

"She just got back!" he cried. "Just the other day. And you're already-" he cut himself off, but in his mind he finished the sentence. _You're already taking her away from me._

"What are you jealous or something?" Rosalie asked from the stairs, coming down from where'd she'd put Nessie back in bed. The exact wrong question to ask, because he sort of was. But no one ever admitted to things like that.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, once again surprising me with his honesty. Seth was always like that. Saying what he thought, just like Leah...although his thoughts were usually much kinder. Wierd that I liked Leah's cynical and critical outlook on life...I was the mopey one normally, but cheering her up also cheered me up. "Leah doesn't get along with many people." Seth continued. "And I'm the _only_ person she actually loves. And now _you_ have to come along and... You're-" he stopped talking, this time because he was clueless to how to finish the sentence. He was just so hurt and worried and angry.

"What?" I asked, spurring him on.

"Leah isn't an openly emotional person." he finally said with a long-suffering sigh. "But believe it or not...she has them. She has alot of them. And with her, they're very intense."

"..." I didn't know what to say, but I nodded in encouragement for him to finish.

"I know for a fact that I am never going to hurt her." he told me, meeting my eyes. Those soulful brown eyes that Leah shared with her younger brother. They were filled with concern and heartbreak that he hadn't even experienced first hand. I felt like my own heart was breaking by looking at them. So similar to his sister and yet so different. He was purposely showing me this. He wanted me to see how concerned he was. Leah would be the first person to turn away, to keep everyone from seeing those things in her eyes. "How do I know that you won't hurt her?" Seth's voice broke when he spoke and I felt a stinging in my eyes like I would cry. But thank God it was impossible for me to do it. "How do I know you won't hurt her the way Sam did?"

There was a long pause, as I tried to think of a way for him to know I wouldn't. For me to prove it. But there was no way. And even if I could think of one...I knew it wouldn't be enough for Seth. He loved Leah too much. He'd seen her hurt already and he didn't want anything to happen again. It seemed like the only thing that was going through his mind, right now, and sometimes just randomly when he would look over at her I'd catch the thoughts. "Seth...right now, Leah and I are at the very beginning of a relationship. Not even labeled yet...hell, if she even _wants _a relationship with anyone, let along me." I told him. "But you know me. And I'm not the cheating type. And if Leah and I were to actually start dating...I would never, ever hurt her like that." I rose my brows, pleading for him to belive me. "You'll just have to trust me. And trust your own judgement. And Leah's."

He stood from the couch, shaking his head slowly as he made for the stairs. "I'm going back to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Edward."

I nodded solemnly, respecting that he wanted to think it over. His thoughts were a whirlwind of contradictions. _He'll hurt her. No, Edward's a good guy. The tribe won't like this. Fuck the tribe! Sam's going to freak. Sam's a bastard! Leah might get too attached. Edward might get attached. What if he hurts her and she leaves? What if she hurts him and he makes us leave? God!_

"Good night, Seth." I called to him. Jacob followed Seth up the stairs after a quick warning glare to me and I was actually taken aback. I was usually the one to throw those glances. I mean, he was practically willingly betrothed to my daughter.

I turned to the remaining occupants of the livingroom...my family. And despite that little show down, Emmett still looked pleased. _You finally got you some. When was the last time you were with Bella? Like a month after the honeymoon?_ I blanched at his blatant thoughts of how my marriage spiralled into nothing so quickly.

Jasper also looked happy and sated (although those were probably my emotions rubbing off on him) and he was thinking of how good it felt not to have me moping around for once. For once, everyone was happy at once.

Carlisle was happy that I was happy. _I hope it works out._

Esme was smiling sweetly, her mind buzzing with possibilites of another daughter and son...two more additions to the family. She also realized that with them, Jacob would be more part of the family. Her mind was filled with images rather than thoughts. Images of family dinners where we all had significant others and we all-especially her normally brooding son-were happy.

Alice was much the same, but thinking of having a new sister to shop and talk to and Seth to tease. She vaguely thought that it would take awhile before she could see visions around Leah, but then got happy again when she realized that when her visions were too much, she'd have three shifters to help dull it down.

And most surprisingly, Rosalie was also envisioning Leah and Seth being added to the family. And Jacob too. Someone to understand her and bicker with her. Someone to fight with and have fight with her against others. She was recalling her fight with Leah and thinking of new strategies. Rosalie could kick ass but she wasn't the type to have fun rolling in the mud. But she wasn't letting Leah be known to be better than her since it would take her down a rank as one of the top fighters. But truthfully, with Alice's visions and my mind reading and speed, Jasper's skills, and Emmett's strength, she was only above Carlisle and Esme because of her viciousness and their over-caring hearts. Another thing she had in common with Leah. But Leah had the strength and speed over Rosalie and it didn't bode well with my sister. And then she started thinking of having Seth and Jacob around. A little brother to baby a bit. Jacob to tease. Just fresh faces in general.

Hmm...a coven of seven vampires, a half-vamp half-human, and three wolf-shifters. It would be odd but I could see it too.

"So?" I asked, waiting for them to actually say something. Whether I could read their thoughts or not...I wanted to know what they wanted everyone else to know. Would they admit to the others what I knew from being in their heads?

"If she's going to mellow you out _that_ much...please keep her." Jasper said first. "I feel better than ever...you're usually so uptight." I laughed a little and nodded in agreement. "Even with her anger...it's a fair trade-off. Not to mention that she's one of the strongest shifters and a great fighter." Of course, Jasper was thinking of advantages that she could bring to the family. I sighed.

"Hell...Leah's cool. Better than who-should-not-be-named." Emmett joked. Everyone knew he meant Bella. Emmett had been one of the first to accept Bella fully, after Alice, and he'd been utterly shocked that the clumsy, teasing human I'd had an infatuation with had become a mean, snipey newborn. But then again, the change didn't alter your personality. So that sweet, clumsy human...that had been a charade that she couldn't keep up all the time. "And if she can help you get over that bitch-"

"Emmett!" Esme chastised. I smiled when she looked back to me. "You already know how I feel. I think she's a lovely girl."

"She's great." Carlisle said simply, a nod of approval sent to me.

"A little rough around the edges..." Alice started, "But I can fix that. And I like her."

"Whoa!" Rosalie interrupted. "You and Bella were BFFs or whatever. Leah is totally more on my side of the spectrum Alice. And you know it. So back off."

"She can be friends with us both, Rosalie." Alice snipped.

"I know." Rose said quickly. "I'm just saying..." _Don't try to hog her. _I laughed.

"Wow, Rose. You like Leah better than you like me." I accused. She shrugged and for a second, I could hear her trying to decide in her head. "Jeez! I've been your brother forever. You just met her."

"Don't be jealous." Rosalie smirked. "I love you Edward, you know that. But I like her better. She's a kindred spirit."

"You mean a bitch." Jasper stated.

"Hey!" Esme started. "That girl is not...what you're saying." she finished, fumbling as to not curse.

"Yeah, Emmy, I take offense to that." came Leah's voice from the steps. I whirled around, completely startled. How the hell did she just do that? She laughed at my face. "You guys were a little too busy with your little family feud. Didn't mean to sneak up on ya. Thought you'd hear my-" She stopped, fully aware of what she'd been saying, and trying to brush it off as a slip of the tongue. "Oh yeah...forgot. Does it piss you off that you can't hear my thoughts?" she asked. I growled playfully and her smile got bigger. She straightened her clothes a little more and started down the steps. "I'm guessing that everyone knows...pretty much everything." She actually looked a little embarassed.

"Yeah. Vampires remember?" Emmett asked. "Banging headboards against the wall isn't very sneaky."

Her blush got deeper. "Shut up, Emmett. You got your money, didn't you?" Emmett's mouth fell open, along with mine. "I've been awake for a few minutes. And I'm sorry about Seth's reaction." She sighed. "That boy has to know that I've never loved anyone as much as I love him. I love him like I suspect a mother would love her son."

"He does." I told her truthfully. "He's just afraid that you'll love me more."

I could see how that made her uneasy. She wasn't ready to bring feelings into any of it. But she still came down the rest of the steps to stand beside me. She leaned into my side a little and grabbed my hand. She looked up at the room of vampires. "So...you guys are sure that you're okay with this?"

"Definitely." Carlisle said, at the same time Esme said, "Of course."

"Hell yes." Emmett said cheerfully.

"You got my vote." Jasper rasped.

"And I already heard Rose and Alice fighting for my affections." Leah quipped with a huge smile.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, mutt." Rosalie said. "I was ju-"

"Can it, Leech. I like you too." Leah laughed to which Rosalie blushed and then scowled. But I could hear the relief in her thoughts. She had actually thought Leah would refuse her friendship. "You too, Pixie." Leah added to the somber Alice, who perked up immediately. Leah shook her head and smiled. "And that whole mutt thing...can you really call it good banter if you keep using the same word over and over, Rose?"

Rosalie had to smile at that one. "I could just say dog. Or mongrel. Stray. Wolf-girl. Bitch. She-wolf."

"Wolf-girl, she-wolf? Those are just stating what I am. Dog...really? Mongrel is a little better." she laughed. "But I'll let you study up a little okay? Leech, parasite, blood-sucker...they're all common. It's harder to think of derogatory names for a shifter...I'll give you that."

"Okay, mongrel." Rosalie quipped.

Leah started to pull me to the stairs with a raised brow. _You up for a round two, Cullen?_ I nodded and I suspect everyone knew about what. She looked to them as we started upstairs. "We'll be much quieter this time. And Rose...stick to Mutt. It's just more affectionate, you know? Gives me the warm fuzzies inside."

I still could hear the sound of Emmett's booming laughter as Leah closed my bedroom door behind her. "We really do have to be more quiet this time. Do you think they can hear us right now?"

"Yep!" came a chorus of amused voices from downstairs. I knew they had to be actually listening for it to have heard her though.

"Perverts." Leah muttered, taking the word from my mouth. "We just won't talk at all okay...if-okay, who are we kidding_-when_ I can't be quiet anymore...cover my mouth. But remember, Cullen, I have increased lung capacity, but I still need to breath sometimes._" _I knew I was smiling hard at her ramblings because she slapped my chest and then sauntered back to the bed. "Okay...no more talking...I don't want to wake Nessie or Seth. Now, since I can talk to you in my head, do you have anything you want to say first?"

"Hmmm...can't think of anything." I joked before springing at her on the bed. She let out a little squeal of laughter to which I promptly cut off with my hand. She calmed down and then motioned with her hand that she was okay now. I removed it, raising a brow.

She leaned in to run a hot mouth along my jawline, kissing and licking her way up to ear. I groaned when she bit down on the lobe, a little rougher than a human would like. But in a way that sent me to heaven. She scooted up, pulling her legs out from where I was stradling them, and then spreading them to accomodate me. She pulled me down, my cold chest pressing against her intense heat. "Okay..."came her husky voice, barely a whisper, in my ear, "Action."

I vaguely heard Emmett's laughter again before all background noise, anything other than Leah's ragged(and oddly arousing) breathing and rapid heartbeat, was swept away. It didn't stay that way for long though, and I tried my best to kiss or cover her mouth when it escalated from sighs and whimpers to moans and what I could only call little feminine grunts.

In my mind though, she was screaming. _Right there, Cullen. Yes. Right there. You got it. Harder. Faster. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Fuck! Sorry...forgot about your prude mind. _

I had to laugh that she managed to think straight at that moment and still be unwittingly funny. The coherent thoughts didn't last much longer though, her mind filling up with only my name over and over_. Cullen! God, Edward. Edward! Cullen!...right there. _


	14. learn some respect

**Leah's POV**

The smell of bacon hit me in the face and then I could hear all the loud clattering downstairs. Unneccesarily loud. I huffed out a breath and slipped out of Edward's empty bed, quickly finding all my pajama pieces and putting them back on so I could eat before showering and changing.

I made my way to the kitchen and entered slowly. I wanted to stop and listen to know who was there first, but I knew they'd heard me coming and stopping would just make me look stupid.

I walked past the kitchen and into the large diningroom, where everyone in the Cullen family-literally everyone-was seated. The table was large, and everyone around it was conversing. Seth, Jacob, and Nessie were stuffing their faces.

Rose and Emmy were together, Jazz and Alice beside them. Carlisle and Esme were together at the head of the table with Edward and an empty chair to their right, across from Rose and Emmett. Jake and Nessie were on the other side of the chair with Seth on the far end. I furrowed my brow in confusion, just when Cullen turned in his seat and motioned for me to take the empty seat beside him.

I felt a stupid blush starting so I hurriedly cleared my throat and settled into the seat, a piping hot plate of bacon and eggs already on the table. "This looks delicious, Esme."

"I made it, actually." Alice chirped.

I narrowed my eyes on the pixie of a girl before shooting a conspiratory look to my brother. "Do you feel any weaker after eating?"

Seth's solemn face involuntarily brightened as he chuckled. "Now that you mention it..."he joked, rolling his head around as if it was too heavy to keep up. He looked to Alice, fake horror on his face. His eyes widened. "What did you do?" he demanded.

Alice's mouth fell open and I stiffled a giggle. "What? Nothing! I swear, it's just eggs and a little pepper and cheese. I j-" Alice's mouth shut quickly when Jacob and Seth broke into hysterical laughter at once. I finally let my giggles escape and Emmett's booming laughter filled the room. "Seth! That wasn't funny!" she shrieked. "I really thought..."

"What?" Seth asked between laughs. "You thought you may have accidentally poisoned me?"

Her eyes widened and her lips pursed. "Well, no. I thought maybe you were allergic to something I used. I-just don't do that again."

Seth nodded, sobering suddenly. "Okay."

"It was just a joke." Jacob teased.

"Yeah, Alice. Chill out." I declared.

"Oh yeah. That's rich." Alice said, snippily.

"The walking tsunami telling Alice to chill." Jasper commented with a small smile. I glared at him for a moment and rolled my eyes. My stomach grumbled loudly and after a few chuckles, I finally started to dig into my food.

Right as I was finishing my meal up, Edward stood quickly. "Vampires. Coming here. I can hear them. Five...from the Volturri."

"Who?"Carlisle demanded, standing as well.

"Alec. Jane. Demetri. Felix. And a girl...Alec's mate."

"When did Alec get a mate?" Alice mused.

Edward looked over to me and my brother. "Forget about Alec, the Voluturri are coming! And we have three shifters here." I visibly flinched at the words. What was so wrong with having shifters here? "It isn't like that Leah." Edward said quickly. "But they won't understand and Jane...she can hurt people."

"I know." I said coldly. "I was there when she came the first time, remember?"

"But none of you have met her!" Cullen said quickly. I stood and backed away from the table after draining my glass of orange juice.

"Then we'll go." I told them, grabbing Seth's hand.

"No." Ed-Cullen demanded, coming to stand in front of me. My brow rose. "They'll smell you guys anyway...you might as well just stay."

"Oh, well since you want us to so badly..." I murmured sarcastically.

"Leah...for once, don't be difficult. Just please, go get changed."

I sighed and put my hands on my hips. "No." _What's the point? They're going to immediately hate me for being what I am. Might as well let them know I spend the night here too. Or maybe they'll assume I run around in P.J.s all the time. _

"Jesus, woman. Do you really have to do this now?"he hissed. "Leah...later, I'll owe you. But for now, please, get changed and come back down here. Quickly."

_You'll owe me huge, _I clarified before stalking past him.

"I plan on it." he said to my back.

**Edward's POV**

I could hear Leah murmuring her whole way up the steps. "I don't see the huge fucking deal. Five of them...ten of us."

Jacob cut in then. "They're special, Leah. Trust Edward. They wouldn't send only five if they weren't sure that they could take us."

"How?"she asked.

"Jane...she can cause pain with her mind. Alec can make you blind, deaf...completely detached. Felix is stronger than Emmett and Demetri...well, he's a hard-core tracker. And that doesn't help hear. But he's like the Jasper-hardcore fighter-of their group. I don't know or want to know this Missy chick."

And then everyone was quiet. I could only hear the shuffling of clothes and Leah's humming. And then came the knock on the door. I inhaled an unneeded breath to prepare myself. And that's when I smelled it.

I entered the livingroom slowly, just as Carlisle was opening the front door. In the center stood Jane with Alec to her right, Felix to her left. A short redhead was barely visible behind Alec and Bella stood a little ways back, looking straight at me.

A small smile tilted on Jane's lips. "Still hanging with those pesky shifters I see."

Carlisle offered a fake smile back as he stepped away to allow them inside. "Yes, well we've come to quite like them."

"Some are here now." Not a question. Jane had stated the fact.

Carlisle closed the door after Bella entered. With a nod of his head, "Yes. We have three visiting now. They're upstairs."

"For?"

_None of your fucking business, _Rosalie seethed in her mind.

"Changing." Carlisle offered.

"Changing?" she asked. "Ah, I thought I smelled...bacon?"

"Esme made them breakfast." Carlisle confirmed. "They stayed over...so..."

"Hmmm." was all that came from Jane.

I heard a door click shut upstairs, and then another, and then three sets of footsteps coming toward the steps. Jacob came out first, followed by Leah, with Seth protectively behind her. I almost laughed at their 'protecting the cub' stance. Just like real wolves.

They stopped after hitting the landing and stood there, seperated from us by the couch_. Should we introduce ourselves_? Jacob wanted to know. I nodded. He glanced to the Volturri. "Hi. I'm Jacob."

"Leah." Leah said quickly afterward. "And this is Seth."

"And why is Seth hiding?" Jane asked, looking supremely smug.

Leah's jaw clenched but her shield was up full force. I couldn't hear a thing from her mind. "I'm not." Seth's frustrated voice came from behind his sister. She was pushed a little to the side and Seth gave her an exasperated look before stepping forward. "I'm Seth."he repeated. Leah stepped over, standing in front of him again. "Can you stop?" he was asking his sister.

She turned around for a moment and I didn't see her glare but Seth immediately silenced and stopped trying to shuffle around her_. Holy shit, don't kill me_, I heard him thinking. I laughed a little and turned back to see Jane's gaze on me before flickering back to Leah and Seth. Leah turned back toward the group. "Seth and I are going to go now. Run for awhile." she said nervously. Hearing Leah nervous was new.

"No." Jane said quietly. "Stay."

"No." Leah countered. Her face was set and I inwardly groaned. Jane looked surprised. "We aren't ruled by Volturri. Therefore, I think I'll go and take him with me."

"And not the other?" Jane asked curiously, motioning to Jacob.

"He can take care of himself." Leah told her.

"And Seth cannot?" Jane wondered.

I could tell that Leah was getting fed up by Jane's interest in her little brother. "Seth doesn't have to." she retorted, dragging her brother toward the door. Seth remained looking at the floor with a 'why me?' expression on his face.

I heard the intent in Jane's mind, but before I could even respond, she whispered. "Well, now he will." Leah turned abruptly and her brow furrowed. She wrapped arms around her stomach.

"Fucking aye!" Leah yelled. Wait! She shouldn't be able to even speak. "What the hell are you? Aunt Flo? God, these are...well, no...not the worst cramps I've ever had. But close!" she finished.

Jane's face set in a suprised expression. And it wasn't a pleasant surprise. She turned to me. "Another shield, Edward?"

I didn't answer, but Leah did. "No. Just someone with great will power. Now stop, it looks like it's straining you. And I feel kind of queasy."

This seemed to upset Jane more but her face released. Leah stood up straighter. "Is this a werewolf thing?" she asked Leah. Leah was hesitant to answer. She feared Jane would try it on Seth or Jacob if she told her it wasn't. "Okay...fine, we'll see. Jacob or Seth? Who wants to try? I'm thinking Leah's little boyfriend." she said suddenly.

"Jane..." Alec's mate started.

Seth immediately crumpled to the ground, screaming. Leah went to her knees. "Stop it! You can see it isn't a werewolf thing! Stop! Now!" And when Jane showed no sign of stopping, Leah promptly blurred to Jane's side. Faster than even I could keep my eyes on. She had Jane by the neck, against the wall, in a matter of seconds. Jane's comrades moved forward but Leah whirled her around to have Jane pressed to her chest, a hand on the girl's neck. "Move closer and I will finish her." They stopped. She looked down at Jane. "Now let him go."she ground out.

Seth's body relaxed on the floor. Leah threw Jane away from her and went to his side. "Touchy touchy." Jane purred, but I could hear her thoughts. She wanted to rub the sore spot on her neck. This smug thing was harder for her to pull off when she was in pain. "Your boyfriend should be the one protecting you...not the other way around."

"You fucking idiot!" Leah seethed.

"Leah." Carlisle tried to warn.

Leah stood again, advancing on Jane until they were toe to toe. "He may look like a grown man but he is sixteen years old!" she yelled.

Jane was a little taken aback by this.

"He's my brother you moron! My younger brother."

"But-you're-"

"I'm twenty two!" she seethed. "We mature, then we stop. We can start aging again...if we want to stop phasing. I'm not protecting my boyfriend. I was protecting my little brother, something you should know about being one half of the Volturri's wonder twins!"

I walked forward and grabbed Leah's arm. She whipped around so fast that I braced myself for a bashing, but when she saw it was me, she calmed. I couldn't help the joy that ran through me, knowing I was one of two or three people with the ability to pull her back from the brink.

"You really should learn some respect." Jane said calmly.

Leah allowed me to pull her back, but glared at Jane. "For?"

"I don't know...your elders. Superior beings."

Leah let out a snort. "Ha!" She laughed. "You may have lived on this earth longer than me, little girl, but you are_ not_ my elder. How can you when you weren't even of age before being turned?" Her hands rested on her hips. "Twenty bucks says you're a virgin."

Jane, if it was possible for a vampire to blush, would have at that moment. "How-You...that-that has nothing to do with anything."

"How can you be superior if you have no knowledge of romance, love, intimacy, or commitment beyond the bond with your brother and your sick worship of your bosses? How can you be superior when you can't ever age? At least I have the choice to stay where I am. If I wanted I could grow old and die happy with my soulmate. But not you. You'll always be an evil woman, matured in her mind, but stuck in a little girl's body with a bunch of useless book smarts and three grown men to boss you around. For the rest of eternity. And the most you'll ever feel out of all that time is the deep connection you supposedly have for him." she said, motioning to Alec. "Until...another human comes by and your bosses turn them and they have something better than you. Maybe mind-control or pyrokinesis." Leah shrugged. "Now, my leige, may my brother and I depart?" she asked sarcastically.

I hadn't noticed the deathly silence of everyone else while Leah was speaking. I hadn't noticed the tension that filled the room either until Jasper started to dry heave. Leah seemed to snap out of it then and backed over to Seth, who had stood up and was staring with awe at Jane. His mind was absolutely whirling with pictures of her. His small amount of memories. The little smirks she had shown, her surprised face.

And then their were the fantasies. Jane kissing him...I froze. Oh no.

Seth turned to me right then, as if he'd sensed me in his mind. His brows were furrowed in concern now. And then he turned and ran out the front door. Leah watched him go, turned to me with a wary look, and then looked to Jane.

She figured it out quicker than I had, without my mind-reading abilities, and I was impressed. She groaned. "Fuck!" She trembled and turned to Jane. "If you hurt him already..." she seethed before looking to Jacob. "Remember that thing we talked about? The worst thing that could ever happen to one of us?"

Jacob nodded slowly. "Yeah?"

"Just happened." Leah said as she swerved past the small crowd and went after her brother.


	15. catch me if you can

**Jasper's POV**

"Okay..." Emmett breathed out once Leah left the room. "Officially lost here."

I breathed out too, finally feeling a little better now that Leah and Jane weren't in the same room, almost literally at one another's throats. The tension between them was thick, along with Leah's worry for Seth and the rest of us. And Seth's fear. It just felt much better with less people in the room. I just wish Leah and Seth hadn't been the ones to leave.

I looked around the room. All of the Volturri, which now included my ex-sister-in-law, were standing stiff. I think the only reason a fight hadn't broke out-and I say fight because I know for a fact that Jacob, Edward, and Seth would've fought if they attacked Leah which would have caused all of us to protect them- was because they were so shocked that she dared to stand up to them.

My like for Leah spiked up. She had my respect now. Knowing she could be torn apart and going into battle anyway? Her fierceness wasn't just an image.

"What was that?" Jane asked finally. Surprisingly, she turned to Jacob. He had waves of despair rolling off of him but he didn't speak. "I'm assuming you are the Alpha. You should know what that little thing was about."

"Leah's always been headstrong. You threatened her brother. He's everything to her." Jacob explained.

Jane's mouth set into a grim line and I could feel her insecurity like a cloud of smoke around me. I didn't think I'd ever felt anything but arrogance from her before. "I'm talking about how she was able to keep me from hurting her. And why the boy suddenly fled the room."

Jacob shrugged, playing dumb. "I don't know how she stopped you."

"She's been shielding herself from me too. But she does it purposely." Edward offered. "It's not a born ability. It's a defense mechanism she taught herself." He shot a quick look to Bella and I was surprised that the only feelings I felt from him were pity and dissappointment. Bella, on the other hand, seemed distraught about seeing Edward. She still loved him.

"And the boy?" Jane asked, never breaking contact with Jacob. I saw him swallow and then shrug. He knew what could happen and he was still refusing to budge. And I was pretty sure I knew why.

_Did he imprint on Jane? _I asked Edward. He did the slightest of nods as his eyes met mine. _Can't she make him her slave with that?_ Another nod. _Leah would kill her first._ A third nod. Oh shit.

"Jacob, right?" Jane asked. He nodded. "Why are you keeping secrets?"

"I'm sorry. But it's pack business. I'm not allowed to discuss it." he said quickly.

"But you're Alpha. You can discuss whatever you like."

"I'm Alpha of the three of us. We split from the original pack." he clarified. "And I run things a little differently than the others."

"How so?"

"I don't boss them around unless forced. And Seth obviously wanted it kept secret...so I can't really say."

Jane turned to Edward then and I felt her anger rising. Angry Jane was not good. "Edward...did you hear what Seth was thinking?" she asked.

"No."he lied flawlessly. "I was listening to you and trying to hear Leah's thoughts."

"Leah...I like her." Jane mused. A chorus of low hisses filled the room, along with a low growl from Jacob. Jane smiled. "I guess I'm not the only one." She looked to Jacob as if just realizing something. "Aren't you going to go with your pack?" she asked.

"They're fine. Leah can handle Seth better than anyone."

Another surprise, after everything I'd felt from Jane, was that she got just a tad bit jealous by that statement. I cocked my head to the side in confusion and Edward smirked as he read my thoughts. Jane's eyes got colder at Edward's face.

"Why exactly are you here anyway?" Carlisle finally asked.

Jane turned to him. "For Edward of course."

Edward stood straighter and got nervous suddenly. "What about me?" he asked.

"I've missed you." Bella spoke for the first time. She looked over to Nessie, standing half-way behind Rosalie. "I've missed you both."

"Okay. Nice to see you Bella." Edward said quickly. "Write sometime? Great. See ya then."

Bella's eyes got squinty like she may cry and the sorrow and anger that came from her made me cringe. "Edward...I couldn't handle it. I'm sorry."

"You're not." Edward said quickly. "You're not even the Bella that I thought I knew."

Bella came forward. "Can we talk? In private?" she asked, nodding her head toward the stairs. A small dash of panic hit me and he stepped in front of her to keep her from going that way.

"No!" he said, a little too loudly. "I don't want to talk privately. There is nothing to say. I can hear Felix's thoughts. You came here to talk me into coming back to the Volturri with you. Yes, you've missed me, but they're here because of my gift. So no thank you."

"Told ya." Demetri muttered to Alec.

"I don't really know why they even came." Edward continued as his anger got higher. "It's not like I'd attack you. And threatening me isn't going to bring me there. I don't want to be part of the guard. I like having my own family. My own friends."

"Your own girlfriend?" Jane asked.

Edward stopped suddenly and turned to Jane. "Excuse me?"

"The wolf." she elaborated. "Your scent was all over her."

Bella looked back to Jane and then turned her head to Edward again. Her anger and jealousy was practically a living, breathing thing, ready to kill without mercy. "You're screwing that dog?" she bit out.

"Yeah." Edward said defiantly. "Yeah, I've been making love to Leah."

"Making love?" Bella shrieked. "You two don't even act like a couple!"

"Because we aren't yet. We only left the friendship department last night." Edward admitted. "But...she's promising."

Bella cooled a little. "So, you've only been with her once." she stated, as if that made it easier.

"Twice." Emmett said quickly. "Wait...that second time...you guys had that little break before going again. That would make it three then, right?"

Edward was embarassed for a moment before clearing his throat. "Emmett...I doubt Leah would want others to know about our sex life." Edward said in a mockingly-warning tone.

"Oh, so now you have a sex life?" Bella asked him. I could feel Leah approaching again, her emotions worried.

"I don't know. Having sex three times in two hours...seems like a sex life to me." Rosalie put in. Her hands were over Nessie's ears but she was glaring at Bella.

**Leah's POV**

Seth refused to talk much. He admitted that he'd imprinted and told me his worries about her using it against him because although he loved her, he knew she was evil.

I nodded and told him I'd chain her up and make her stay in La Push before she would be able to make him her lap dog. He'd smiled at that, even while looking concerned for Jane's safety. But we ran for a little while and then rounded back to the house.

"Oh, so now you have a sex life?" I heard Bella boom from inside. I flinched. Were they talking about Cullen and I?

"I don't know." came Rosalie's snide voice. A voice I'd been coming to like. "Having sex three times in two hours...seems like a sex life to me."

I entered the house just as Bella turned to Rosalie with gritted teeth. "Look, you bitch-"

"Bella, you need to calm your ass down." Jacob said suddenly. "Your daughter is in here."

"Jacob, don't you hear what they're saying to me?" Bella asked him, her voice pleading. "You're just going to let them talk to me like that?"

Jacob looked at Bella for a long minute, his brows furrowed as if he didn't understand. "Don't you remember? According to you, Bella, we're just dogs."

"No. I said Edward was screwing a dog. I meant that she was one." she said, raising her chin in my direction.

"And Leah is my pack-mate." Jacob told her. "As in, we're in a pack together because we're both shifters. You can't insult her shifter-side and then pretend that I'm still your buddy."

Bella looked absolutely distressed now. "Jacob-" He put a hand up, silencing her, and then he turned away. She turned. "Edward-" Cullen turned away too, coming to stand by me and Seth.

_She knows?_ I asked him. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I shivered when a tingle ran down my back and smiled against his mouth. He pulled away and smiled back. "She knows." he confirmed.

**Seth's POV**

I wouldn't look at her. I knew she was looking at me curiously, but I absolutely refused to turn her way. I stared at my sister and Edward instead. I wasn't so worried about them anymore. I just needed to stay away from this girl. Why had I had to look into her eyes?

"Carlisle-" Jane stated, getting his attention. "We were sent for Edward but Aro decided for us to also make sure of Renesme's progress. We'll be staying for a few days. Could you show us our rooms?"

Carlisle looked completely horrified. "You're staying here? Well...we don't really...Jacob and Seth have been sharing the guest bedroom."

"They can use the cottage." Edward suggested.

"That would suite four of you." Carlisle said with a nod. "Two beds and a couch."

"Alec and I can share a bed." Alec's mate chirped up. Wierdly enough, she seemed like a nice girl. A redheaded version of Alice. Although she was taller. She had an elegant ballerina quality to her.

"I'll take the second bed." Felix said quickly.

"Couch." Demetri grumbled. Jane turned to Carlisle.

"Could you find accomodations for Bella and myself?"

"Well...Leah has been sleeping in the bed in Edward's room. But the two of you are welcome to use the couch for resting. It isn't as if you need to actually sleep. You can stay in the cottage too."

Bella's gaze never left Leah, who was standing hand in hand with Edward. I felt a little sorry for her...but she'd left him, so...

"This is Missy." Jane said suddenly. "I realize you all know everyone else, but Missy is new. She can make you feel cold."

"Hi Missy." everyone was saying.

I turned after hearing the cold part. It was a wierd super-power. And Jane immediately caught my eye. I couldn't look away and suddenly, Leah stepped in front of me. I sighed as I looked down. She hugged me tight, whispering against my ear. "Keep it together. Don't torture yourself." They probably heard. That's why she was being vague. So I nodded, and kept my eyes on my sister the whole time. "So, Cullen, wanna go for a run with Seth and I?" she asked Edward suddenly. I knew she was trying to get me out of the house and I was grateful.

"Of course." Edward agreed. He looked down at my sister. "We never did see who was better, did we?"

She wagged her brows. "At running?...no, we didn't."

Edward growled in his throat but a smile appeared on his face. Leah smiled back devilishly before chomping her teeth together in front of his face as if to pretend she was snapping at him. This only caused an awkward silence amongst the Volturris, amused silence among the Cullens, and giggles from my sister when he started to chomp back. _My _sister, giggling. Never thought I'd see it again. Edward smirked suddenly and pulled her into him. She kissed a trail up his jaw to his ear. "Catch me if you can, Cullen." she whispered, placing a quick, hard kiss on his mouth before bolting from his arms and out the door.

Edward chuckled to himself, shaking his head slowly. He looked a little daze. "I think I might love that girl." And then he took off after her. I spared a quick glance at Jane, getting a confused glare, before taking off after them.


	16. Second Choice

**Leah's POV**

Cullen was running right beside of me the whole way. I ran as hard as I could, digging into the dirt beneath my paws with all I had and propeling myself forward, but he stayed right there.

After a few minutes, and neither of us had got past the other, we slowed down and waited for Seth to catch up. I had to admit though, if it had been a technical race, Cullen probably would've hit the finish line a millisecond before me.

Seth caught up, panting and huffing for air. _Leah, are you mad at me?_

_What?_ I was shocked that he could think that I'd blame him. Then again, my anger isn't always rational.

_Are you mad? That I imprinted? And with her? _he asked me. He was nervously looking around us.

_No, Seth, of course not, _I told him firmly. Seth didn't need me being a bitch right now.

_You feel sorry from me, _he said, sounding accusing and horrified.

_Of course I do. You're being forced to love someone. And someone that's evil, _I told him. I was angry at fate. Once again. Seth was the nicest person I'd ever met. The sweetest kid on earth. And Jane Narcissist Volterra was his imprint. It was cruel.

_What if she finds out? What if she doesn't? When she leaves, I'll have to follow her and be tormented or stay here and be tormented. _He huffed. _Either way, my life just blew up in my face, _he sounded like he may cry.

_Seth..._

_And the worst part is that I know I'll follow her. I can feel it...I won't be able to live without her, _he claimed. I wanted to roll my eyes but the pain in his voice was ripping my heart up.

"Seth, it'll be okay." Cullen said suddenly. Sometimes, very few times, but still, I forgot that he could hear everything we were thinking to one another. "We'll figure something out."

_Jane may be tough but I refuse to lose you, _I told you determined.

_We'll find a way to break it,_ Seth said suddenly. _Anything is possible, right?_

I thought about it for a minute. Sam said he'd tried and couldn't. I didn't believe that for a minute. And as sweet as Seth was, he'd lived in a house full of bitchy women for an entire year after our father died. Then I'd left him with my bitch of a mother. And he was still a good person. He was strong. He couldn't be broken.

_You really think that Leah? _

Fuck. He can hear my thoughts. I slammed my shield down. _Of course I do, Seth. _I could practically feel the swelling of his pride at that. _If you want...we can go home. So you won't have to be near her._

_Really?_

_Really. _

_I don't know. I mean...I don't want to be near her. But I do. _

_I know. It's the imprint._

_So, logically, we should go then. _

"Really?" Cullen asked. "I..." he trailed off, shaking his head. "Maybe that _is_ a good idea."

So we started back for the house to get our things and talk to Jake. Of course, he wouldn't leave. His Imprint could be hurt in his absense and he wouldn't risk it. But we needed to let him know.

**Jasper's POV (a/n: I love Jasper POV because it shows everyone's feelings in an almost objective view.)**

The Volturri guard quickly deposited their things in the cottage and came back. We were gathered in the livingroom. And it seemed like we were waiting.

Everyone was testy and worried. Or curious and impatient. Yeah. Definitely waiting. But for who? Edward, the wanted? Leah, the trouble-maker? Or Seth, the mysterious? Everyone wanted to know about Seth's freakout. And how Leah did what she did. But I think Bella only wanted to talk Edward into going to Italy. And that would literally never happen.

Finally, the sound of crashing brush alerted us to the arrival. Leah and Seth came into the livingroom, still in wolf form, probably because they ripped their clothes in a hurry to get running. It still amazed me how small she was, especially since she definitely seemed like Alpha material to me. Their scent, or stench, was five times stronger when they were in wolf form, but still...I was getting used to it.

Leah nodded her head at us and looked to Edward. He nodded and smiled and she ran up the stairs, her nails scratching across the floor the whole way. Seth's gaze caught on the Volturri again until a sharp growl pulled his attention to the staircase and he shook his head before following her.

"Esme, Leah says she's sorry about the floors. She burst from her clothes earlier. Although she's used to being nude around others, I forbid it. She had to return in wolf form."

"No problem." Esme said sweetly.

"Forbid it?" Jacob asked with a laugh. "And she actually listened? I wouldn't be surprised if she had phased back in the livingroom just to piss you off."

"She's uncomfortable around the Volturri." Edward answered truthfully. "So she agreed."

"And by the way, she's not really nude around us alot." Jacob added. "She tries to go behind trees and whatnot. Sometimes Sam goes and talks to her when he knows she's naked. And sometimes the guys peek, but she doesn't just flounce around that way." Edward's jaw tightened. "Not me." Jacob added. "I don't peek."

Emmett laughed. "Jacob..." was all he said, sounding highly amused.

"Are they coming back down?" Jane asked, sounding too casual.

"They should be." Edward said. He seemed to zone out for a moment. He smiled. "Yes. Leah says she's coming in just a minute. Seth will come with her."

"You can speak to them through your mind now?" Jane asked, looking very interested suddenly.

Edward rolled his eyes. "They're shifters. They can hear us speaking." he answered.

"So they're not as inferior as we thought." Felix mused.

"I believe them to be our equals." Carlisle informed.

"How so?" Demetri asked.

"Well, Leah is just as fast as I am." Edward told them. They looked suprised. They _were. _It was well known that Edward was very fast for a vampire. Even faster than Demetri.

"And at least as strong as Rosalie and Jane." Jacob added. Jane hissed. Only because she knew it was true. Leah had grabbed her by the throat. She had to be pretty strong.

"They don't have to avoid sunlight. And can morph into an animal." I added. Morphing, that was cool. I don't care what you say. What'd they call it again?

"Phase." Jacob amended. Oh yes. "And when we're phased...well, you saw the teeth." he smiled.

"They hurt." Rosalie supplied. "And the claws."

"And they can decide when to age?" Jane asked, remembering what Leah had said earlier.

"Well, most of us can. The tempermental ones...Paul and Leah and Sam mostly, they have a hard time keeping from phasing. And the phasing stops aging."

"But Leah's got over that." Seth's voice came from upstairs. He rounded the corner and came down the steps. Immediately, I heard a door slam and Leah joined him on the steps, standing on his right as if to keep him as far from the Volturri as possible.

"Did you tell Jacob?" Leah asked Edward.

Edward went to Leah and Seth at the landing, his hand resting in the small of her back. Leah scowled at him. I knew she probably told him in her mind that he better not be just throwing this around in Bella's face. "I'm not."is all he said. She eyed him suspiciously before rising to her toes and planting a soft kiss on his mouth. His hand cupped her head to keep her there for a moment and her hand did the same.

They let go simultaneously, almost as if on cue. He smiled. She wagged her brows playfully and grabbed Seth's hand.

She looked to Jacob. "Jake, Seth and I are going back to the Rez. I'm suspecting you want to stay..."

"Yeah." he sighed. "I'm gonna stay again. But...shouldn't you too?"

She glared at him. "I don't see why. I'm pretty sure Sam gets the picture now." Anger rolled off of her when she mentioned her ex. Anger and pain.

"He better." Jacob replied.

"I'll warn him." Seth spoke up, his smile coming out when he looked at Jacob. "He tries anything, and we'll do a repeat performance, right?"

"What happened?" Bella wanted to know.

"Nothing." Jacob said tersely. He looked to Seth. "And definitely."

"Oh, come on, Jake. How are Sam and Emily?" she asked.

Jacob glared at her. "Like, in general, or how are they doing together?" He smiled and I could tell he wanted to tell her what had happened to Sam the night before.

"Both."

"Sam's probably still healing after the ass-beating Seth gave him last night. And Emily's probably pretty tore up too. After finding out what he did. As a couple...I don't know. I guess not too well, considering he can't keep his skeezy paws off Leah."

Leah laughed. "Paws..." she mused. I frowned at her attempt to lighten the situation. She was remembering it and I could feel the terror she was reliving. Edward's jaw clenched.

Bella looked to Seth. "You beat him up?" She sounded angry.

"Almost killed him." Jacob said proudly. Seth kept his gaze on either Jacob or Leah the entire time.

"But he's an Alpha." Bella said, disbelieving.

"By default." Jacob snorted. "And I may have helped at the beginning. But after a few punches, Sam was pretty much mush."

"Jacob, I don't think Seth is exactly proud of how far he went." Leah interjected. "So shut up." He did.

"He deserved it." Seth muttered. But she was right, Seth wasn't proud of how out of control he'd been.

"The whole point-" Leah interrupted everyone's murmuring to speak to Jacob, "is that we're leaving. I'll text you before I go to bed. To let you know everything is okay."

"Lock the house up before you go to bed." Jacob told her.

"He's not going to know we're there." she interjected.

"Just do it." Jacob ordered. Leah smiled.

"Okay."

"We will." Seth reaffirmed. "Don't worry Jake."

"Why are you even leaving?" Jacob asked suddenly. "The Cullens don't mind if you're here. And we left the pack."

"Again?" Bella asked.

They ignored her. "Think really hard." Leah told Jacob. "It happened like an hour ago, for God's sake. You couldn't have forgot." Realization dawned on his face and that horrified feeling came over him again. I sent out calmness. "There you go." Leah said with a nod.

"I understand." Jacob started. Leah turned to Edward again, a brow rose. He smiled and stooped to kiss her again. It was a little deeper than before and he pulled away when her hand started to slide down his chest.

"Hey." he complained, half-heartedly.

She smiled. "See ya tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." he nodded.

"Bye guys." Seth called, already out the door. Leah gave us all _excuse my stupid brother_ apologetic glances.

"Bye Almighty Alpha, Dr. Fang, Mama Leech, Emmy-bear, Colonel Howdy, Pixie, Bloodsuck-Barbie."

"Mutt." Rosalie responded with a small smile.

Leah smiled and then turned to Edward. "Cullen." She pressed one more kiss to his mouth and dipped her head in a bow. Then slung the overnight bag she had over her shoulder before she flounced outside to catch up with her brother.

"Bye sweetheart!" Esme called with a smile. Although all her nicknames were now joking endearments instead of jibes at us, I was still curious as to how she thought of them. Colonel Howdy. That was one I'd never heard from her before. She usually said Scarface or something.

"She thought Scarface may be a little too mean. She even thinks of you as Colonel Howdy in her mind." Edward told me. He laughed and shook his head slowly. I could feel his love for her. It had appeared slowly, before she had any interest in him besides his looks. It was past crushing now. Leah had it too but she seemed hesitant to act on it.

I turned to Bella, who's relaxed posture was very casual. Too bad I could feel waves of anger and jealousy and hurt rolling off of her.

**Bella's POV**

Edward didn't love Leah. I could tell.

First of all, he didn't walk her home. He didn't even offer. And he let her carry her own bags and things. That was something he never let me do.

Second of all, he could hear her thoughts. And I know they weren't always pure. And Edward was very old-fashioned. He would find her crude after awhile. He was only keeping the charade up to make me jealous. And while I may not be able to help the jealousy, I wouldn't act on it. Because he was doing it just to get a rise out of me.

She didn't even call him by his first name. She didn't call any of them by their names. They must get so annoyed with her. Except for Rosalie. That bitch probably enjoyed being around other bitches.

I watched Leah kiss Edward again before she left and then I turned my attention back to the Cullens. Jasper was watching me, a small smirk playing on his lips. I looked away, toward Emmett. He was watching Edward curiously, and when I turned to look, Edward was glaring at the door like it was a monster. He was disgusted by Leah, I knew it.

"So!" Carlisle said suddenly, "I don't suppose there is anything we need to talk about?"

"Not really." Jane answered.

Carlisle nodded. "Alright then. I need to get back to work. How long are you all staying?"

"Just a few days." Jane told him. "Don't worry, we won't hunt in Forks." Carlisle nodded again before grabbing a few things from beside the door and hurrying out.

Esme stood. "Jacob, Nessie, what would you like for dinner?"

"Whatever you have, Esme." he said with his usual smile. Nessie smiled and nodded.

"We've already fed." Jane explained. She plopped down on the sofa where Carlisle and Esme had been. I knew this must be wierd for them. At Volterra, most of the time was spent feasting or torturing others.

Here, it was all about down-time. I didn't know what to do with myself. "Can we have that private talk now, Edward?"

He looked to me. "No. My answer is no. To going to Volterra. And there is no way to talk me into it." He sat on the couch and leaned back. "There is no reason for privacy."

"I missed you Edward." I pleaded.

He shrugged. "I won't go. Not even for you."

What if I stay? I wanted to ask. Would he have me again? I mean, Volterra was great because of being able to drink from humans, but besides that...there was no reason to be there. It was actually kind of miserable. "What if I want to stay?" I made myself ask.

"What about it?" he asked. He was getting angry now. "I'm starting a relationship with Leah, Bella. And you can't make up your mind about what you want. I won't risk you leaving me again."

"So, you'd be with her as a way to not get hurt?" I asked. "Your second choice?"

Edward sighed. "She isn't my second choice. I'm choosing her over you right now, aren't I?" He rolled his eyes. "And Leah could definitely hurt me, but I trust her not to. She isn't the type of person to go into something lightly. And she isn't the type to always want what she doesn't have."

I huffed. "I'm not either, Edward."

He smiled and rose a brow. "Really, Bella?" He laughed a little and stood. "I'm gonna find something to read." And then he flashed up the stairs.

I wanted to follow him. I really did. But I knew I had to let him come to me. I would have to be patient. To make him remember that he loved me once before. Make him see I was still the girl he'd fell in love with, only better.


	17. fresh air

**Edward's POV**

I smelt Leah around noon the next day. Her and Seth. They'd already called, telling us when they'd be in and Esme had literally _just_ finished the spaghetti and garlic bread she'd been cooking.

I watched out of the kitchen window as Leah's fluffy gray form stopped at the hedges, phased right there, and then pulled her clothes on. Once she started across the yard, I realized she wasn't just looking my way because it was straight ahead of her, she was looking right at me. _Like the show?_ she thought to me. _I missed you last night._ She said, sounding more serious. I nodded through the window, letting her know I'd missed her too. _Did you really?_ I smiled. I loved that she seemed to be able to read my expressions.

She already seemed to know me so well. I watched Seth jog up behind her and fall in step. I couldn't hear what they were murmuring to one another but I could hear his thoughts and he was panicking. _What if the imprint just gets stronger? Can that happen? What if she finds out? They won't tell her. Wait...do they all even know? Edward? Do you know? _

I came out the back door, stopping on the porch. "Yes, Seth I know."

"Who else?"

"Only Jasper, I believe. He read it as well. And Jacob and Leah." He nodded, gratefully.

_Thanks for keeping it a secret. _

"I don't have anyone to tell. Besides your sister." I told them as they made it to the back porch. Seth smiled at me. "Jasper may have told Alice but you'd have to ask him."

Seth went past me, following the scent of food. _Spaghetti?_ Leah asked. I nodded. _I lovvvvvvve garlic bread. Kiss me now. Later I'll have garlic breath. Who knows what it could do to your kind._ I smiled and did as she asked, exploring her hot mouth with my cold tongue. _Just like a popsicle._ She joked. _Cold and sweet. _I smiled, not sure if that was actually a compliment. _Calm down, Cullen. It's a compliment. I get too hot sometimes. _

"And I get to cool you down when that happens." I told her, pressing her closer to me. She moaned into my mouth and clutched my face between her burning hands. My fingers danced around the small of her back.

_Do you like my heat as much as I like your cold? Am I too hot?_ She asked suddenly.

I pulled back to look in her face. "Leah, your warmth is scalding compared to me. And I absolutely love it." I admitted. She smiled and kissed me again, all the while yanking her mental shield down so suddenly I almost stumbled back. I'd be suspicious if I weren't so turned on. I pulled away. "Food first." I ordered.

"Fun later?" she asked, playing with a button on the front of my shirt. I growled and she giggled. "Okay, okay. I get it. I'm getting you all hot and bothered. Or cold and bothered. Whatever! You're embarassed because you're all flustered."

I rolled my eyes at her blathering accusation. As true as it may be, I denied it. "Whatever. You're the horndog in this relationship."

"Shut up. I know you think you're being clever with that horndog bit. And you're not. Besides...Eddie...I know you want me just as bad as I want you."

"Oh, you want me now, do you?" She just glared. "I doubt I want you..." I sniffed pointedly, "...as much as you want me."

"Hey! I have a super-nose too and I'm pretty sure you _do._"

Oh shit. Oh shit. She can smell me too? This isn't cool. She arched a brow, as if sensing my inner-freakout, even though I kept my expression schooled. "Still...you're-"

"Okay, Mr. Denial. Let's see who breaks first." she concluded.

"What?"

"You heard me. Let's see who ends up begging for it first..."

"Little girl, I have amazing self control." I warned.

"I know you do, Cullen. But so do I. And you're the one that had to go and insult me by pretty much saying you didn't want me, so I'm not giving it up until you ask for it."

I know my jaw was probably dropped open by now. "Leah...that isn't what I meant."

"It's what you said." she retorted.

"No. I said I didn't want you_ as much_."

"And that isn't an insult?"she asked.

"It was a joke!"

"So, you do then? Want me as much?"

"Yes. Geez.. probably more than you could ever want me."

"Then when the time comes you better ask nicely." she finished, waltzing past me and into the kitchen.

"I starting to like her more and more!" Rosalie called out from the livingroom. I heard Emmett guffaw loudly along with Alice's tittering giggle and Jasper's deep and hesitant chuckle.

"Of course she would." came a low mumble. I glanced over in time to see Bella approaching the back porch. I was so lost in Leah that I hadn't even noticed her approach.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked as I realized what she'd said.

"Leah and Rose probably get along marvelously." she said with fake-enthusiasm.

"Well, they fought the first day but after that...yeah. Why do you care?"

Bella huffed. "Rosalie hated me until the day Nessie was concieved and when she came out that hate came back full-force. She never even gave me a chance."

Rosalie came out the back door then. "I like girls with a little personality."

"You mean bitches." Bella hissed.

"I love Alice and she's not a bitch. Sure...she annoys me sometimes but so does Leah."

"Heard that!" Leah complained from the kitchen. Rose and I smiled simultaneously but she continued.

"Point is, Isabella...you had the personality of a microwave and I didn't like it. Get over it."

"I'm over it." Bella ground out. "Believe me."

"Doesn't sound like it." Rosalie said with a cocky shrug of her shoulder before she turned to go back inside. "Sounded like you were out here moping."

"This coming from the ice queen!" Bella retorted. Rosalie rolled her eyes and went inside. And that just infuriated Bella more. "Who do you think you are!" she screamed after her, starting toward the house.

I put out an arm and stopped her. She seemed a little surprised when she couldn't get away. "You're not a newborn anymore. You may drink from humans but I'm still over a century older than you. You go in that house and try to start a fight with my sister and I'll pop your head off." The words weren't spoken with any extra malice. It was just a fact. She glared at me.

"The Volturri-"

"Will probably be glad to get rid of you." I finished for her. "I doubt your shield is worth putting up with you."

Jane suddenly flashed to my side and I stood back, ready to fight. She shook her head slowly, letting me know it wasn't meant to be an attack. "You're right Edward, about her attitude. But you know how Aro is...he wants to keep her."

"I agree, sister." Alec said, coming around the side of the house with his mate, Felix, and Demetri. "No one really wants her there."

I was a little shocked that they weren't trying to portray a united front. It seemed like Bella was the new kid at school that everyone picked on. "Aro wants me there." Bella seethed.

"Aro wants your gift. Not you." Demetri corrected.

"Come on guys..." Missy, Alec's mate, started. "She's not that bad." There were a round of snorts and scoffs. Bella didn't acknowledge Missy's attempted save. She stomped past me, into the house.

"I blame you." Felix said, pointing to me with a hint of a smile on his face. "You just _had_ to turn her. Had to have her."

"She would've died. She was pregnant." I tried to defend myself.

"And you thought you loved her." Demetri added, looking completely wigged out by the idea. Bella wasn't ugly, but I could see how her personality could grate on you. And she wasn't attractive enough to put up with the personality for. "Looks like you traded up though. Even if she is a mutt."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes before going inside.

**Leah's POV**

Seth's body had stiffened as soon as we heard Jane's voice. When Edward and the Volturri came into the kitchen, he got even more rigid. Rigid enough that I thought his bones may start to crack from how strained he looked. I wanted to calm him, but I knew they'd hear it. I scooped the last mouthful of spaghetti onto my bread and ate it before turning to my brother. "Wanna go for a run?" It was a stupid excuse. We'd just ran here.

He looked to me, his brow furrowed as if in pain. "Leah..." He didn't know what to do.

"Fresh air! That's what you need." I said, trying to sound confident. _I don't know what to do anymore. When she leaves, it's gonna break him. _I told Cullen.

"The truth." he said, looking to me. The Volturri looked confused until they noticed he was looking to me and realized he must be answering my thoughts.

"Are you crazy!" I shrieked, momentarily forgetting I could think to him. I took a deep breath. _She would take him to Italy as her fucking lapdog! I won't let it happen. No fucking leech-_

"Oh, we're leeches now?" he asked, sounding offended.

I grunted in annoyance. "Cullen, can you just try to understand. You call us dogs and mutts all the time. I'm not insulting you. I'm insulting them because I'm not going to let that happen!"

"We're just checking on her." Jane said suddenly, looking confused by my behavior.

"I'm not talking about Renesme!" I screamed.

"Control yourself." Jane said, looking horrified. Like I was running the streets naked or something.

Control myself? Saying things like that, is like telling someone to calm down. It's only going to piss them off. I felt myself starting to shake and I couldn't control it. Jane and the others stepped back. Seth and Edward stepped forward. Everyone was in the kitchen by now. "Sis, calm down. You're gonna rip your clothes."

"Rip her clothes! She could hurt someone!" Bella said angrily. "Get her outside!"

"What the fuck!" I yelled. I started to stalk toward her by Seth grabbed me. "We're not animals! I don't phase and then completely lose myself. I still know what's going on. It's just an involuntary reaction. I'm not going to hurt anyone." I turned to Seth and pushed him back. "Unless they happen to be took close." He stepped forward again. "Seth, stop. Back up."

"You're not gonna phase." he said calmly.

"How do you know?" I barked.

"Because Sam Alpha-Commanded you the other day and you kept from flipping out on him."

"This is about you though." Edward told Seth. "You're more important to her than herself."

"Get out of my head, Cullen." I told him. He rolled his eyes and I closed mine, taking a few deep breaths. My shaking slowed down slowly as I thought about any happy memories I could. I opened my eyes. "Okay. I'm better."

"What the hell is going on?" Rosalie asked, completely confused. "Why were you freaking this time?"

Silence.

"Well?" she persisted.

"Don't worry about it." I said, glancing to Seth and then Jake. "Pack stuff. Come on Seth."

"Where are you going?" Edward asked, sounding a little dissappointed. I gave him a quick kiss.

"Just outside."

"Hey, Leah!" Emmett called. I looked over and rose a brow. "Ready for that wrestling match?"

I smiled. "You know it."


	18. Sick

**Seth's POV**

We all stood around, giving Emmett and Leah a large space to wrestle. Leah slipped her shoes off and tossed them to the side. "What about phasing?" she asked. "Am I allowed?"

Emmett took an unneeded breath, watching her through narrowed eyes. I couldn't help but laugh since the huge grin on his face was completely conflicting with his attempt at looking menacing. "I guess. It's part of your nature anyway."

"I won't." Leah said suddenly. "I'm stronger phased but all I'll have is teeth and claws and I don't want to _actually_ hurt you." He just shrugged and they started to circle one another.

"Relax."Jane told me, her voice incredibly soft. I was confused for a moment before I realized how tense I was. I looked her way out of the corner of my eye. She was watching Emmett and Leah. I turned back, trying to pay attention to the fight. Emmett dove for my sister and she readily dodged out of the way. He whirled around and came back. Leah leaped up but Emmett mimicked her and took her down. I knew Emmett was strong but Leah was fast, maybe she could skirt around him but once he got hold, she was going down. Now, in a fight to the death...maybe. But joking around, Leah was toast. "Edward won't allow him to hurt your sister."

"I know." I said quickly. It came out sounding incredibly rude. Leah squirmed out from under Emmett, elbowing him in the face a few times until his grip loosened.

Jane made an adorable scoffing sound. "Well, your body doesn't seem to. You look like you may stroke."

God, don't talk about my body. My body couldn't take hearing her voice talking about it. I took a deep breath and tried to stand straighter, to not think about her. Don't look. "I know." I repeated. Watch the fight. Watch the fight.

Emmett was up now, circling Leah again, his eyes lit up in challenge. They looked like predators, two lions about to fight to the death.

"Excuse me?" she asked. I heard her turn to look at me. I didn't turn. "Uh, excuse me..." she repeated, sounding angry.

"I said I know." I told her. "I'm not worried about Leah getting hurt. I'm worried that _she_ won't know when to stop." And that was the truth. When Leah play-wrestled with our packmates, there were times when they'd accidentally hurt her and suddenly, the fight would get real. Like with Rosalie, when she'd grabbed me. Leah was playing anymore after that.

"Oh." Jane answered. I still hadn't looked her way. "So, what's your problem with me then?" she asked. I didn't notice when Emmett had grabbed Leah again but somehow, he'd got her. Both her arms were pinned behind her back and he was trying to get her on the ground. Her right leg came up quick, bending back to kick him right in the family jewels as hard as possible.

Emmett dropped to his knees, completely forgetting about Leah. She pulled her foot up, rubbing the heel. "Damn, Emmy-bear!" she muttered. Emmett growled and Leah laughed. He was back on his feet.

"Hello!" Jane called to me.

"No problem." I answered her. I don't know why, but I figured the less I spoke to her, the easier it would be to reject my imprint. I didn't know her personally yet. And from what I'd heard of the Volturri...I didn't want to.

"No problem?" she scoffed again. "You won't even look me in the face."

"Well, you _did _inflict immeasureable pain on me just to show off because you couldn't hurt my sister." I said, purposely being mean now. "I have no ongoing problem, I just don't like you."Jane was quiet for a long minute, probably speechless because I doubted anyone talked to her like that. And I was feeling extremely guilty. She had been doing her job right? And she may feel bad about it for all I know. I had no right to judge her. "I...I'm sorry." I finally said. "I didn't mean that."

"Yes you did."

"No! I really didn't!" I turned to her now, trying to convince her. "I don't dislike many people. Sam, my mother, Emily-"

"Me."

"I don't!" I exclaimed, exasperated with her disbelief. She glanced over at me and I cleared my throat. It was suddenly so dry. Don't look at her. I turned back to the fight. Emmett had Leah on the ground now, holding both her wrists down and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get up. Don't look at Jane. Don't look at her. Fuck! I glanced. I can't look away.

She rose a brow. Fuck! I'm still staring.

"What?" she demands, snapping me out of my ridiculous obsessive staring. I look away quickly.

"Nothing." I mumbled.

She was quiet for a long minute before inching around to stand slightly in front of me. I couldn't help but glance at her again. Her face was lit up with realization. "You...you have a crush on me, don't you?" she asked.

I froze. I didn't know what to say. She was way more than a simple crush but I don't want to tell her that. I can't. She'd either kill me or collar and leash me for our ride back to Italy. I'm not admitting anything.

But I can't lie either. Can I? I start to move away, glancing from her face to the fight. Leah taps out and Emmett stood up, looking ridiculously proud of himself. "Alice's turn?" Rosalie asked.

Alice smiled and stepped into the little circle. Leah doesn't look too tired, just a little frustrated. She still rolled her eyes at Emmett and smirked as she congradulated him. I glance back to Jane, who's got a brow up, waiting for my answer. "Uh..." is all I can say. She smiled a little, slightly amused. I don't know if I should swoon or be angry at that little smile.

I keep inching away, to get to Edward. "You're going to just ignore my question?" she asked, angry now.

"I..." I can't talk. Edward grabs my arm suddenly, taking pity on me finally and escorts me to where he was standing with his brothers and sisters. Emmett smiles broadly and I clap his shoulder in congradulations, still slightly dazed from my conversation with Jane. My _first _conversation with her. Wow, I'm like a teenaged girl now.

I let out a long breath_. Thanks Edward. I was drowning over there. _

"I know. And you're welcome." is all he says. Jane stared at me from across the large fighting space. I went back to my former tactic. Don't look at her. Don't look at her. Don't look at her.

**Edward's POV**

Alice has always been the most graceful in our family. Hard to do when we're all graceful, but somehow she was. Leah was a good match for her though.

Alice didn't have a clue what Leah would do. Not a hint. So when they fought, for once it was fair.

Alice kept to her ballerina twirls and Leah looked more like a martial arts expert doing Tai-Chi or something, her movements harsh but fluid and precise. They danced around one another for what seemed like forever, ducking punches and leaping over kicks. Finally, Leah got ahold of Alice's arm and slung her to the ground. She was on top of her in a second. Alice was flipped over before she could get up and Leah put her knee into Alice's spine.

Leah was holding one of Alice's arms twisted behind her back and was using her other hand to hold Alice's neck down. Alice flailed around, trying to buck Leah away and any other time, it would have worked with no doubt. But Leah was keeping hold of her. Alice used her free hand to grab Leah's leg and yanked but when it slid of Alice's back, it landed on the hand and pinned it down. Before Alice could buck again, Leah maneuvered to press her other knee into Alice's back.

She couldn't arch up, she couldn't move her head, and she couldn't move her hands. She was trapped. She'd been beaten. And she was completely and utterly shocked about it.

Rosalie cheered. "I knew it! I'm not weak, Leah's just really strong!"

"Alpha Female!" Jake joked. Leah finally stood, taking Alice's slack body as defeat and then helped Alice to her feet. Leah stretched out, shook Alice's hand and then stuck a tongue out at Emmett.

She came over my way and enveloped Seth in a hug. "Worried about me little brother?" she teased.

He rolled his eyes. "Nah." he denied. I knew he'd been at least a little worried about her, but more worried that the fight would get out of hand and she'd hurt someone. He had alot of confidence in her.

She ruffled his hair. "Sure you weren't." Finally, she turned to me. "I'm a little sweaty but-"

I cut her off with a hard kiss, which she responded to eagerly. Her hands went around my neck and mine settled on her full hips. They were a little fuller than I remembered actually.

I broke away and smiled at her. She smiled back and let her arms fall to her side. "I'm starving."

Esme laughed. "There is more spaghetti if you w-"

"Definitely." Leah said, beaming at my 'mother'. "Thanks Esme."

Esme looked beyond ecstatic. "No problem honey."

"Leah, you literally _just_ ate." Seth said, sounding a little impressed.

She scowled at him. "I just had a workout, thank you very much."

**Leah's POV**

I was done with my third plate of spaghetti since the fight. I'd had four all together. And it was only like two in the afternoon. The pot was completely empty, down to the last noodle. All the garlic bread was gone. And I was still hungry. That...or my stomach was rumbling for another reason.

Bile rose in my throat and I stood to run to the bathroom, but then the feeling was gone. Okay, I'm just feeling a little nauseous. That was different. I hadn't got so much as a cough since I got wolfy.

I didn't like this being sick thing. It wasn't even that bad yet, but I was so used to feeling 110% all the time...and now, to have this queasy feeling. It sucked. And I felt so weak and human. Which didn't seem like such a bad thing before but now seemed terrible. I was a shifter now. I didn't want to be human. So why was I having a very humanish tummy ache?

"You okay?" Jasper asked suddenly from his spot at the kitchen doorway. I nodded absently, trying to concentrate on the feeling. I felt like I was going to throw up. Ew. Maybe I'd get diarhea. I glanced to Seth.

"We gotta go." I gotta get out of here.

"What's wrong?"he asked, immediately looked concerned. Edward stood from his stool beside me.

"I just...forgot something at home. You know what, you can stay here Seth. But I'm tired anyway. I'm going to take care of some things and come back tomorrow. Okay?"

Seth stood quickly and hurried over. "I'm not letting you go on the Rez alone." he argued.

I huffed. "Whatever Seth, than come on if you want. Let's just go, okay?" I knew I sounded like I was in a rush to get out of there, it probably sounded really rude, but I didn't want to throw up or something. It would reek for days, and they'd be able to smell it really well. How awkard would that be?

Seth looked a little scared, but finally nodded and went off to tell Jacob we were leaving.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"I just don't feel so well." I said truthfully.

His face got more concerned, if possible. "Than you should stay here." he said quickly.

I didn't even want to tell him I felt sick but I'd done it. But I defintely wasn't going to stay here and let people hover over me the whole time like I was some pathetic person who couldn't take care of herself. I didn't even want them to _see_ me like that. "Nah. Just a little tired. I'll sleep better in my own bed." I felt really bad at the flash of pain in his eyes, but ignored it. "I'll see you tomorrow though, okay?"

He looked doubtful and I could tell, by his slightly concentrating face that he was trying to read my thoughts. I made sure my shields were locked down tight. "Are you sure that you don't wanna st-"

"I'm sure." I said quickly, wincing when I realized it came out very snappy. "Sorry. But I really gotta go." I gave him a quick, very un-Leah-like kiss and went through the livingroom to grab Seth before rushing home. I didn't want to do anything embarassing in front of these vampires.


	19. Open the door

**Edward's POV**

She looked angry. Granted, Leah was often angry. But this time it had been different. She'd been desperate too. Her and Seth rushed outside, leaving me standing in the kitchen with a dumb-founded expression.

Everyone had slowly gathered in the room as I stared out the kitchen window. Leah and Seth came into view from the front of the house and Leah was clutching her stomach as she practically staggered to the treeline. I could barely hear Seth's whispered words but I could hear his frantic thoughts loud and clear.

"Leah? What's wrong? Are you okay_?" Oh God, what's wrong with her? She never gets sick. Even before the phasing, she never got sick. And never showed it like this. _

"I'm fine, Seth. Just a stomach ache." she assured him. I couldn't help but feel a little swell of pride at how strong she was. I was falling in love with this girl. Hell, I was _in _love with her. So, what was wrong?

"Leah, this is more than some tummy ache. You look really pale." Seth insisted_. Why won't she tell me? Is it bad? Can we still get diseases and stuff? _

They were in the forest now, and I couldn't hear their conversation but I could see it through Seth's mind. Seth's first thoughts of diseases rapidly lead to Cancer. It seemed that one of his relatives had died from it before and it terrified him that someone else could get it. Even if he was jumping to conclusions, I was a little scared myself.

"I'm fine." Leah bit out, her voice showing her usual tempermental side. Seth seemed to relax a bit at the familiarity. "Just..." she hesitated there and I knew she wanted to ask for help but the way she was looking at him, I think she realized that I was watching too. "Just come on." she amended, walking stiffly in front of her brother.

"Should we phase?" Seth asked. "It'd be quicker."

"Yeah. I'll be right behind you." she answered, walking to some bushes. Seth phased on the spot. "Go ahead! I'm giving you a head start so I don't kick your ass too badly!" she called.

Seth hesitated, but mostly believing her false-tough act, he sprinted ahead, already thinking of how she'd probably catch up no matter how fast he went. When he left my reach of mind reading, he still couldn't hear any footsteps behind him.

I turned around, finding Carlisle's eyes in the sea of people that had collected. "Can we go for a walk?" I asked. He nodded quickly and followed me outside. We both ignored the protests and questions.

"Edward, wait, what's going on?" Rosalie wanted to know.

"Is she okay?" Alice asked.

"She was feeling sick." Jasper supplied.

"How sick?" Emmett asked our other brother.

"Oh dear." was all Esme said.

The Volturri were mostly silent, their thoughts not concerned. They figured it was some mortal weakness. Jane, however, seemed a little concerned. But not about Leah. _He looked so worried. But I'm sure she's fine. _I thought she was thinking of me for a moment and almost stopped on my way to the door. _I'm sure he'll be back tomorrow, even if she's still sick. Yeah, he will. _She was trying to assure herself and suddenly, glanced up, locking eyes with me before scowling and bolting toward the front of the house to shield her thoughts from me.

I shut the kitchen door behind me after Carlisle came out.

**Leah's POV**

As soon as I'd got Seth out of the way, I started walking again. My stomach was in knots and feeling queasy at the same time. I wasn't going to risk phasing. It might make it worse. Then again, it might make it better.

But the unfamiliar sensations were bad enough already. I'd just ride them out for tonight and be better in the morning.

So I walked briskly through the forest, feeling slightly weaker than normal. My muscles felt sore from the fight, which was normal, but the intensity of the soreness was a surprise. My head was starting up a steady throb and all I could think about was getting home and going to sleep. Not having to worry about embarassing gas or diarhea or whatever might happen.

I made it to the treeline in our backyard and Seth, of course, had already went and dressed and came back down. "You tricked me!" he accused, pointing his finger as he stalked up to me. "Don't do that, Leah! I was worried!"

"I know, but Edward could hear everything we were thinking and I didn't want your overactive brain freaking him out."

Seth considered this for a moment before nodding. "Now you can tell me. What's going on? What's wrong?"

I shrugged. "Feels like the flu or something. My stomach hurts. I feel sore. I'm really tired."

"The flu shouldn't be able to touch us. Hello! Wolves! Awesome immunity!"

"It feels just like when I had the flu before I became a wolf." I told him. We walked into the back door, through the kitchen and started up the steps.

"Some sort of wolf-flu?" he asked.

I shrugged again. "Maybe."

Seth opened my bedroom door for me and helped me settle in. When he grabbed my covers to tuck me in, I'd had enough. I swatted his hands away. "I left the leech kingdom so nobody would be freaking out. Seth, I'm fine. Just, go play videogames or something."

Seth, looking put out but resigned at the same time, just smiled at me. "Fine. But do you want something? Tea? Soup? Ginger ale?"

I laughed despite myself, and that seemed to stun him a little. Like he'd been expecting me to bite his head off. "I'm fine, baby brother. Now go on. Give me some rest."

He leaned down and kissed my forehead in a quick move, stepping back before I could retaliate by punching. He smirked. Well, the closest to a smirk that an innocent little boy face could do. "Yell if you need me." And then he smiled again and left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

**Edward's POV**

"You're worried that you caused this?" Carlisle asked, looking at me as if I was crazy.

I nodded. "I mean, what if her wolfiness makes my ...you know, sperm...what if it's poisonous to her?"

"Edward, I saw the small marks on her neck. You bit her. If anything, that is what caused this. But if it was poison to her...her metabolism would have caused the affects to happen sooner. Most likely right after the biting. But she didn't."

"Well, I made sure to suck all the venom out." I told him. "The bite was instinct and I made sure she wouldn't start to change."

"I don't know if she would even if you hadn't. I'd always believed our venom to be deadly to shifters and werewolves. But maybe that's only werewolves. Shifters may be completely immune for all I know." I was getting aggravated. He didn't know anything! And then, as if sensing my thoughts, he put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "But I do know that the bite wasn't the reason. And your semen wasn't either. Or she'd have reacted immediately or at least the next morning."

"You're sure?" I asked.

"I'm fairly certain. I have no absolute proof, but it's what I believe." he answered. "We should ask Jasper what the sickness felt like. If it had to do with your venom corrupting her system, she'd be in burning agony. Not just stomach pains."

I nodded hesitantly. He was right. But I still wanted to talk to Jazz before I completely ruled it out.

**Seth's POV**

I must have fell asleep because I'd been watching TV and the next second, there was a pounding on the door. "Open this door, Clearwater!" came a commanding tone. Literally commanding. I was on my feet before I realized I didn't have to listen to those commands anymore. Jacob was my Alpha now.

So I stood up, preparing to face Sam for his nerve in coming here. I grabbed the phone from the end table and tapped in Jacob's number and it started to ring. I was in the kitchen now, going toward the door. "Go away Sam!" I yelled.

"Open the door, Seth, right now!" Sam screamed.

"Seth?" came the voice from the phone.

"Shhhh." was all I could say, stashing the phone on the top of the refridgerator as I came to the door.

"Open up, Seth!" This voice was softer and less menacing.

"Jared?"

"Come on, dude. We need to talk to you guys. You can't just quit the pack and we need to get this solved."

"No, this can't be solved." I objected, my hand clenching the refridgerator handle to keep from moving to the door. Despite the Command not being so harsh, it was still hard to ignore."Sam went too far and he'll never touch Leah again!"

"What?" Jared asked, followed by lots of other whispers that were asking the same thing. "What are you talking about, Seth?"

"Seth, shut up!" Sam boomed.

"Then get the fuck out of here!" I yelled. There was silence for a moment and I immediately backed away from the door, following my instincts that screamed something bad was coming.

The door crashed in, slamming against the wall with the force. Sam looked furious and everyone behind him looked shocked or amused. Sam stalked forward, the others following him in in a more sedate manner. "Get your sister down here." he ground out.

"No." I ground out.

"I'm right here." came Leah's voice from the stairs. I glanced over at my sister, standing at doorway. "I don't feel good, guys. Can we do this tomorrow?" she asked seriously.

Sam stalked toward her. "No, we can't d-" he stopped abruptly when I stepped in front of him. "Move."

"No."

"Move!" he roared, shoving me with all his might. I wasn't ready, and even if I was, I won't lie and say I could have took it. I was still just a pup compared to him and I went soaring across the kitchen before landing on and smashing the small breakfast table.

"Seth!" Leah cried, scurrying to my side. Sam grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up short. "Let me go!" she was shrieking, clawing and kicking at him. I'd never seen Leah look so panicked and hysterical and completely infuriated.

"Calm down, Lee lee." Sam tried to soothe her. She stopped for a moment to look at him incredulously before her attempts doubled in effort.

"You let me go to him right now, Sam. RIGHT NOW!" He wouldn't let go. "God, I hate you Sam! I hate you so fucking much!"

"Dude..." Jared breathed, the only pack member who seemed able to talk. They had matching faces of worry and confusion. "What the fuck is going on?"

**Edward's POV**

I'd been in Jasper's bedroom with him and Alice, asking about Leah when a cellphone rang. It was just a hazy recognition in the back of my mind as I continued to listen to my brother. It seemed that Leah wasn't infected by me, so I felt a little better knowing it must really just be a cold or something.

"Okay." I breathed. "That's g-"

My voice cut off when I heard a loud shout. The three of us were in the livingroom in seconds, just as Jacob pressed a speaker button on his cellphone and set it on the table between the gathered crowd. Everyone was in dead silence.

Seth's clear, very manly voice cut through the silence first. "Sam went too far and he'll never touch Leah again!" he shouted. I was confused. Why had he called just to rant to Jacob?

"What? What are you talking about, Seth?" asked an unfamiliar male voice. It sounded muffled and far away, but very confused. Yeah, what was he talking about?

The next voice cleared it all up. "Shut up, Seth!" Sam Uley yelled. He also sounded muffled, but clearer. I stiffened and glanced up to lock eyes with Jacob. His were clouded with worry and fury. I'm sure mine were the same.

"Then get the fuck out of here!" Seth roared. He was close to the phone. His demand was immediately followed up by a booming crack and then a door slamming against a wall. Had they broke into Leah's house?

"Get your sister down here." Sam said angrily. I looked up from the phone again when the front door to our house slammed. Jacob was gone. I moved to follow when Carlilse grabbed me.

"No." I heard Seth say angry, his voice low and menacing.

_Son, you'll only cause problems for Leah. Let Jacob handle it. _

"I'm right here." came Leah's unnaturally soft voice. I nodded slowly to my father but Carlisle didn't let go. He knew I'd have left anyway. I would've argued but I was too worried. I needed to hear what was going on. "I don't feel good, guys. Can we do this tomorrow?"she asked.

There were sounds of stomping. "No, we can't d-" Sam started. He paused. "Move."

Seth's voice again, sounding angry. "No."

"Move!" Sam all but screaming, a loud roar. Then a grunt, a crash and splintering wood.

"Seth!" Leah screamed. Her soft but quick footsteps were easy for me to identify until they stopped very suddenly. "Let me go!" she screamed, her voice desperate and scared and angry. I could hear scuffling, what sounded like a struggle and only Carlisle's soothing pats alerted me to the clenching of my jaw and hands. I felt utterly useless here but there was no way I could fight my family off to get to her. I'd rather not scuffle and just pray Jacob got there in time.

The door shut again and I looked to see that Jane and Alec were gone. What the fuck is going on?

"Calm down, Lee lee." Sam's rumbling voice said, his voice low and creepily husky.

"You let me go to him right now, Sam. RIGHT NOW!" Leah screamed, fury the dominant emotion in her voice. He must not be listening. "God, I hate you Sam! I hate you so fucking much!"she wailed.

Amongst all the shuffling and small pained groans from Sam, Leah's shrieks, and the sound of Seth standing up from whatever rubble he was in, I could hear the man from before. "Dude...What the fuck is going on?"

This actually calmed me down some. If the pack didn't know about Sam, when they found out, she'd be safe. I hoped. They were loyal men but I'd been in their heads. I also knew they were good men. They'd know what to do.

"Sam can't let Leah go!" I heard Seth explain angrily. "He tried to rape her in the woods, Jacob and I-"

"Shut up!" Seth boomed.

But Seth didn't shut up, he kept talking as if Sam didn't matter. "-beat his ass and told him to stay away from her but he won't. He knows she likes Edward and he doesn't like it. Even when _he_ was the one who acted like her harping on him was such a fucking burden."

Sam hadn't stopped yelling at Seth to shut up the entire time. And finally, he seemed angry enough to _make_ Seth shut up because there was a small shuffle and cry from Leah as she hit the ground, like he'd pushed her away and then the sounds of snarling and growling as two wolves fought.

"STOP!"Leah was screaming. "Sam, leave him alone! Quit!" She sounded like she might cry and that more than anything else, sent me into a rage. I pulled against Carlilsle, trying to break away when Emmett grabbed my other shoulder. I started to frantically pull from them when Leah's scream of pain rang out through the phone. We froze and I could've swore my non beating heart had beat and stopped again.

A few shocked whispers and murmurs of concern were heard from the pack and then Leah's enraged growling was heard, along with vicious snarling and deep, Sam-sounding whimpers.

**Jacob's POV**

As fast as I ran, Jane and Alec still arrived only seconds after me. I didn't have time to think of the treaty as we ran for the house. I stopped when we entered the door.

There was blood everywhere.


	20. Everythings okay

**Jacob's POV**

There was blood everywhere. All over the kitchen.

I turned to the vampires accompanying me, expecting crazed eyes and coiled bodies, ready to attack, but they just looked worried. Then again, they had human blood all the time, it wasn't so tempting to them.

Leah was out of control, I noticed. Seth was under Sam, biting at his neck and Leah was on Sam's back, ripping furiously at any fur she could reach, mostly his head.

My first instinct was to phase and help but Sam looked rather subdued. His enraged growls were weak and I realized that Leah was seriously winning a fight against the La Push Alpha. I'd never seen her so infuriated or uncaring about the damage she was doing. During all the fights I'd seen Leah in, she never tried to actually really hurt anyone. But right then, she was trying to kill Sam.

The pack, all six of them, were staring at the fight with a mixture of horror, confusion, and anger.

I started to look at my own pack, trying to see how much blood was coming from them and how much was Sam's, but they were all covered in it and I wasn't sure.

Leah's low growl pulled me out of my haze and I raced forward, grabbing her from the scruff of the neck and trying to pull her away. She let go long enough to snap at me before going back to the fight. I tried again and her teeth dug into my forearm, ripping some of the meat away.

I grunted in pain and backed away. "Leah! You got him! Let go now!" She growled. "STOP!"

But she didn't listen to me. She didn't even calm down until she dragged Sam off her brother and Seth stood up. She dropped him quickly and moved to her brother, whimpers of fear escaping her throat as she nuzzled Seth's body as if looking for wounds. He stood still, letting her examine him and I watched in complete bewilderment.

Did she do this to him alot? She was treating him like he was one of her pups. Like she was a real wolf.

When her thorough check-up was done, she faced Sam again, growling menacingly. He was in human form again, every cut and gash easily seen against his skin.

The back of his neck, his shoulders and his head were all tore to hell. His collarbone had lots of bites and rips too, from Seth's attacks, and he had quite a lot of claw marks on his back and legs too.

Jane started to Seth's side but Leah whirled around quickly, letting out a savage roar as she got between them.

"Leah, she was only going to check on him." I told the she-wolf. "Can you phase now?" I asked.

Leah left to the livingroom and I heard her let out a low moan of pain as she phased. They turned into groans in her human form and she came back with a blanket wrapped around her and another in her hand. She wrapped the second blanket around her brother and he phased back.

"Can someone _please_ tell us what the fuck is going on?" Paul asked. "Is that stuff Seth said true? Did he try to rape you?" he asked Leah.

"He didn't shove me on the ground and slap me around or anything." Leah started. "But he tried to 'make love to me' without my consent. Stupid fucking Alpha Command." she bit out.

"Seth and I found them in the woods." I told them. "He'd commanded her to be still and quiet and had her on the ground, naked, positioned for it."

Leah grimaced when I explained and she hugged Seth close to her. Jane was crouched on his other side, looking uncertain of what to do, but she stayed there. "Sam did that?" Jared asked, looking crestfallen.

**Edward's POV**

We all listened intently, relieved that Leah had won the fight. Sam had yet to speak and Leah, sounding sad and tired, didn't sound in pain anymore.

"Yes Jared." came Seth's bitter voice. "Your great, noble Alpha tried to rape my sister."

"I didn't try to rape her." Sam rasped suddenly. "I was trying to show her I still loved her. I still love you, Leah."

She snorted. "Forcing sex on me and attacking my little brother was a great way to show that." she said sarcastically.

"After it started, I wouldn't have to force you anymore. You'd remember." he told her, his voice pleading. "And Seth wouldn't let me near you. I wasn't going to hurt h-"

"You are such a liar!" she bit out. "I'm over you, Sam, don't you get that? I have been for awhile. You were my first love and I'd always have remembered that time. It would have always been in my heart, even after we broke up, but you even fucked that up. I can't think of you anymore in a happy, wistful way. I can't think of anything nice you've done without remembering those woods. I was terrified! You tried to rape me, Sam, and don't try to make it seem like a loving thing. You wanted control over me. And that's never going to happen. And as for Seth, you blatantly went after him to hurt him. You can't cover this up. Even if you keep your pack, you're never gonna control me or Seth or Jacob again."

"Lee lee-" Sam started.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed. "Just shut up before I finish the job. I could've killed you just now, do you get that? I would've if it wasn't for Jacob and Seth...I was so fucking close and I'd never wanted anything so badly as to see your unmoving body on this floor."

"I think we should get him to Dr. Cullen." I heard one of the pack members say. "I don't know if he'll heal on his own and he's still bleeding really bad."

Jacob laughed. "Dr. Cullen will help, if you can get him unscathed through the others. Especially Rose and Edward."

"Well...we can't take him to the hospital." Paul was saying.

"We have to try to take him to the Cullens." Jared answered.

"Leah? Maybe you should get checked out too." Seth told her. "You look really...Leah!" I stood up straighter, my mind whirling with what could have happened.

"I'm fine." she croaked. "I'm going to take a shower and get some sleep."

"Leah, you really sh-"

"I am going to take a fucking shower." she bit out. "Then, I'm going to bed. One of you can clean up this mess since nobody saw fit to stop it from happening. And somebody better fix that door too!"

I heard her leave the room and a moment of silence before Jared spoke up. His voice was barely a whisper. "Something...something's wrong with her. She looks really sick. And I think she was bleeding but I didn't see any cuts on her."

"Did you see how much it hurt her to phase?" Paul asked. "She was trying to hide it, and at first I just thought she was screaming cause she was so mad...but, I don't know. It looked bad."

"And that's when she started bleeding." came another voice. "She should see Dr. Cullen."

The phone was staticy for a second before Jacob's voice was heard loud and clear. "Everyone's okay. We're bringing Sam now." And then the phone went dead.


	21. So good

**Leah's POV**

My bedroom door had barely closed before I was hopping out of my bedroom window and landing on the ground two stories below. I stumbled a little, something I'd never done, but I caught myself and ran for the woods. The farthest away from Cullen land and my house that I could get.

The nausea and headache was gone. The pain had left when I'd phased, but the actual phasing had felt like fire running through my veins, shooting up my bones. It was worse than my first phase. But most of the pain came from my stomach. Like my bones were protesting, pushing against my skin.

Once I'd got to the woods, I dropped the blanket, phased and then picked it back up in my teeth. The pain subsided finally. The human aches disappearing altogether and the sharp pains from phasing dulling down to an almost dull throb.

I couldn't be around them right now. Any of them and if I stayed, Seth would just be freaking about how sick I was the whole time. He'd be more angry than worried if I left, thinking I was mad. I hoped, anyway.

I trekked through the woods until I found a small cave-like crevice between rocks and I snuggled into the spot and made myself comfortable after nestling into the blanket. The pain was more bearable in the like this and I felt less vulnerable. Whatever was rolling around in my stomach had more room now and I felt relieved, even as the pain started coming again. I just felt miserable.

**Edward's POV**

I watched, trying to control my temper, as Jared, Paul, Quil, and Embry carried Sam into Carlisle's study. They left Carlisle to his work and returned to the livingroom.

My entire family was already there, and all simmering with anger from what we heard. Seth came in the door with Jacob just then and my head snapped up to see them. "Where's Leah?"

Seth sighed. "She's ignoring everyone. Right before we left, I went to check on her but she wouldn't even answer and let me into her room."

I nodded curtly, not trusting myself to speak. I'd either sound like I was sobbing, which at that moment, I wanted to do. Or I'd take all my anger out on the poor boy that I'd started to think of as my little brother.

"I should go kill that worthless asshole right now." Rosalie hissed suddenly. "I should go in there and rip his dick off and shove it down his throat."

"You could literally do it, too." Seth said, his voice flat. He seemed to not care either way.

The room quieted again. You could hear a pin drop. And then, suddenly, Sam was screaming. No one went to check. I'd expected all the wolves to suddenly panic and assume Carlisle was killing him, but they stood stock still. A few winced at the sounds, but no one moved.

_...it's the least he deserves... _Paul was thinking..._If I'd have known..._

_...did he really try to rape LEAH?...-_Jared ..._How could Sam do that? He was such a nice guy..._

_...supposed to be the Alpha...-_Brady..._I hope he gets demoted..._

_...sadistic bastard, he already has an imprint..._-Quil..._He had that shit coming..._

_...can't believe he would try that after what he put her through...-_Collin..._Leah should've killed him..._

_...I should've helped Seth and Jake...-_Embry..._Hell, I would have if I'd known..._

Then the thoughts started to change a little. More concerned for Leah than killing Sam.

_...Leah really fucked him up, though...- _Paul was amused by that. He sobered. ..._But she looked bad after..._

_...I wonder if she's okay?...-_Jared was thinking..._I didn't see him get her but she was bleeding..._

_...She looked like she was in pain...-_Brady

..._All that blood...-_Quil

..._I'm sure she's fine. Just pissed or something...-_Collin

..._If that son of a bitch hurt her somehow...-_Embry

..._She didn't even answer me...-_Seth was thinking. A lightbulb seemed to click on in his mind. ..._She left!..._

_...Maybe I should go check on her...-_Jacob

..._He looks really worried...-_Jane

..._Why would someone try to rape their own packmate?- _Felix was wondering.

..._Jane likes her for some reason. They aren't too bad, I guess...-_Alec

..._He looked bad! That girl fucked him up!...-_Demetri

_...I hope Leah's okay...-_Alice

..._I'm gonna explode if someone doesn't actually TALK or calm down somehow...-_Jasper

..._I wonder if Leah will let me help her next time...-_Rosalie

..._Shouldn't be holding Rose back, bastard deserves...-_Emmett.

..._That poor girl! I'd have...-_Missy

And then there was the usual void where Bella's thoughts should go. For once I was glad I couldn't hear them. I just knew she'd be thinking some snide things that I'd want to snap her neck for.

_...I hope they're okay..._The sweet, scared voice came from Renesme and my head snapped up to see her on the staircase, wide-awake. I gave her a sweet smile, which she understood, and rushed to me. I cradled her in my arms gingerly and rocked her. Her hand came to my face and images raced through my mind.

Leah's face as she sat in the kitchen, looking scared and pained. Her leaving quickly. Everyone standing around the phone as we heard the screaming and accusations only an hour or so ago. And then, made-up images. Her fears.

Leah, bleeding to death in a house. The house she imagined Leah owned. None of us had ever been past the Treaty Line. Leah, puking into a toilet. Leah crying.

"Leah's gonna be fine, honey. Don't worry." I told her. "She's strong. Like us."

Renesme's doubt didn't fade, but she tried to smile anyway.

"Oh, honey..." Bella crooned, stepping forward and opening her arms in offer to our daughter. MY daughter. Renesme glanced to me warily, and I thought she was asking if it was okay to hug her mother before she thought, _Do I have to, Daddy?_

I felt my undead heart lurch but shook my head. I was sad for Renesme, to have a mother that she no longer wanted. I was sad that she'd been so betrayed by her mother that she hesitated to even touch her. But I wouldn't want her to think Bella was changed when I knew she wasn't. And I wouldn't force Renesme to react with her.

"Nessie?" Bella asked, sounding heartbroken.

I looked away from the woman I once thought to be the love of my life. Now, all I could think about was Leah. "She doesn't want a hug, Isabella." I told her coldly, pulling Renesme into a tighter hug. My little girl nestled against me, offering and accepting warmth and comfort.

I didn't look as Bella walked away.

**Leah's POV**

I'd figured out what was wrong.

I felt stupid to not think about it before, really, and it made since. Edward had super-sperm or something after all. I mean, I wasn't naive enough to think vampires didn't fuck humans before, but somehow he'd been the only one to impregnate one. Or, one of very few...there was Nahuel, I remembered.

I'm sure most vamps killed their 'lovers' after the deed, but not all. And only some of those got girls pregnant. Bella was one of those to have a half-vamp baby. And now, I would be too.

Bad thing was, although we'd found out shifters wouldn't die from Vamp venom, we were still pretty sure that if it wasn't sucked out, we would. Edward could bite me all he wanted, as long as he took the venom out with his sucking. But he couldn't change me. And that was the only reason Bella survived. None of the others had.

Although, none of the others had been shifters.

But let's be real, here...shifters weren't unbreakable. We were fast and strong. Probably close to Vamp-ness, but I didn't have marble skin. And my non-marble skin was going to be split open by this kid when it was time for birth.

And oddly enough, I still couldn't think of him or her as a monster. Just different. Like Nessie, whom at first, I'd thought to be a monster. But she wasn't. She was half human and half vamprire. So, she needed blood and she was strong. That was all it meant.

My child would be even more different. Maybe instead of being weakened by the human half, it would have an advantage. It would still be a little weaker than pure vamps, because the skin wouldn't be quite marble-y, but maybe it would be able to phase. That would freak some people out. And the teeth would come in handy when fighting other vamps.

And then another half of me was worried. What if it came out as some sort of beast? Insatiable and always wanting blood. What if it was mentally unbalanced because of the wolf half?

I felt tears rolling out of my eyes but I couldn't sob. It would just turn into a howl. My baby...with or without Edward, would never have a normal life. Would probably be in danger just for being a half-breed.

I knew Bella was only like a day pregnant when she started getting sick. I'd had sex with Edward like...two days ago? And she'd had Renesme after like a month.

The sun that was starting to come out would make it the third day for me. Could I do this for an entire month? Could I take what I now assumed to be kicking for an entire month? Jake had told me that Bella had got broken ribs and a broken pelvis bone. She'd been miserable.

Until she'd drank blood!

I hopped to my feet quickly, shaking the blanket away from me and sniffed the air. Deer!

I was off like lightning, through the clearing and loping past trees and stumps before I even thought. The deer were running now, hearing my approach, and scared. I ran harder and caught up only a few feet from where they'd been eating. I went for the biggest...a buck with huge antlers...and latched jaws over its throat. The jerking stop I'd caused had me using the momentum to swing it around.

It hit the ground with a crack of bones and thud and I tore the throat quickly, going for less pain. I mean, I could relate with being treated like an undeserving animal.

It was dead in seconds and I adverted my eyes from the deer's unblinking, tormented gaze. What the fuck! I'd hunted before, why was I feeling so guilty now?

I almost laughed the myself as the idea hit me. Fucking hormones! It's been almost three days! This is ridiculous! I've ruined Edward's life. Just trying to date a guy safely and BAM I'm knocked up.

I shook my head of the thoughts in favor of devouring the dead animal at my feet, chomping through meat and tendons. The texture and feel of the snapping and squishing made me wince in disgust at myself and my actions, but the worst part was the taste. It tasted rich and thick and a part of me was thinking _ew, coppery blood. _

But the part that scared me was the part that seemed to finally relax and untense. It was feeling satisfied and thinking, _Ahhhhhh, it's sooo good. _


	22. Cubs

**Leah's POV**

I'd discovered something over the three days in the wilderness. I had more than the ability to change into a wolf. The Quilete legends were true. Meaning, all of them.

Meaning, I could shift because I was harnessing the spirit of a wolf. And wolves don't have one baby. They have litters. Cubs. And that small aspect of wolfiness was obviously in the spirit of my wolf. There were too many kicks at once to be one kid. Too big to be one kid. I was having at least two. I remember reading somewhere that litters were usually 2-6. Usually. I was boggled by that. I could have more. I could have ten little baby/puppies.

What if they were puppies? What if they couldn't un-shift? I shook my head to clear the thoughts. I coudn't freak. I needed to stay calm. Or those puppies would be pounding on the walls known as my stomach in frustation.

Really, I felt sort of stupid. Once again. How could I not have questioned the number as soon as I realized my condition? As soon as I'd started to phase, I'd quit menstrating. I didn't go into heat either, that I knew of, but then again, I hadn't been around my pack for the last two years and the first year could have been before I'd completely matured.

I sighed. This was so complicated.

And the periods weren't the only thing that changed. I was stronger and faster, of course, but I was also more wolf-y. I growled when I got angry. Not screamed or stamped my foot, but growled and snarled. I would literally whimper and whine in pain. Those are not normal, human reactions.

I should have known. Should have thought about the ramifications of being sorta-kinda half wolf. But there was nothing I could do about it now. I just needed to stay calm, I told myself as I lowered back down to the ground before rolling onto my side. My stomach was big and it was uncomfortable to lie on it.

I huffed out a sigh and closed my eyes. Later I would think of all those questions. Were they healthy? Were they human? Were they good or evil? Were they safe? Would I be safe? How would everyone react? How would Edward react? Would I be able to handle it if they _weren't_ good or healthy or safe? How many was _they_ exactly? And the one that scared me the most, no matter how ridiculous it sounded, because for some reason, I felt that everything else would be okay: Would I be a good mom?

**Edward's POV**

Leah hadn't been home when Seth left to check on her that night. He'd found her bloody footprints leading up the steps and little drips of blood that led to the window. That was all. She hadn't taken anything with her. Not even her cellphone or purse.

Hadn't left a note or tried to contact him in the week since then. He had been completely insane for the entire week. He'd started out in a fearful panic, thinking through possibities of her leaving him again or slinking outside and dying from bloodloss out in the middle of the forest.

After the first day, though, he calmed a little. He'd smelled her in the forest. A fresh scent, which meant she was alive. But he'd been angry then, angry that she'd let him worry about her. They could feel her when they were shifted but she was effectively blocking each and everyone of them from her mind and emotions.

The third day, he was worried again. Different pack brothers had been finding vomit. Vomit that they'd thought were from her at first, but were trying to deny because it had been bloody and with chunks of raw meat in it. I was officially moving from the depressed 'she left me' stage to 'somethings wrong'.

The days after that had been spent searching the forest for her. All over. But she stayed on Quilette land, effectively baring my family from finding her. And she seemed to jump into the river somewhere and her scent didn't pop up on the other side. After a few days, her scent was everywhere and the wolves were having a hard time distinguishing from recent activity to immediately recent. She had then running in circles and they were worried.

But the seventh day, I knew it was different as soon as Seth hit the treeline_. We found her, Edward. _I hoped up from the sofa and zipped to the door, pulling it open for the youngest shifter. He was sprinting across the lawn in human form but still thinking at me. _She won't let us in the cave though. I don't know i-_

The door slammed behind him as he entered and he carried on out loud. "I don't know if anything's wrong. She's clean and doesn't smell like blood anymore but I can smell the sickness on her. She's in wolf form. Refuses to shift and refuses to open her mind to mind-speak with anyone. She's guarding the cave and growling like crazy at anyone who tries to go in. No one wants to fight. Especially if she's hurt, so we're sort of at a stalemate."

"She's okay, though?" I asked, thanking God that he was finished talking so I could be sure.

He nodded. "For now, yes. She's...I don't know. It's like she's feral or something." I could hear the pain in Seth's thoughts. He was blaming himself.

"Seth, there was nothing you could do. She's okay. Leah's the strongest person I know. Where did you find her?"

His spirits lifted. "That's the thing. She...was...well, not exactly easy to find, but not evasive. I think she wanted to be found. Or was too sick to run again. She's pretty bad."

"I thought you guys had great ammune systems."

"We do! We don't get colds or anything anymore. But Leah is...She's sweaty and feverish. She completely freaked when she saw us. Snarling and growling."

"Did she try to attack?" I asked, worried now. You couldn't lose yourself in the wolf could you?

Seth shook his head. "She wouldn't even come out of the cave. She would lurch forward to growl and then retreat when we backed up. I only saw her head."

I pondered that for a moment. "It sounds psycological. Is she on Quilete land?"

"Yeah. Sorry." he murmured softly, sounding seriously sorry for me. "But I just wanted to let you know. I gotta get back out there." As worried as Seth was, the excitement that they'd actually found her was still there. I nodded at the already retreating shifter's back as he rushed out of the door and towards the woods.

**Leah's POV**

I was pissed. And I knew it was unreasonable. Stupid hormones! But they'd found me. I knew they would, especially since I was too tired to keep running around looking for new hidey holes. But I was still pissed.

How was I supposed to hunt and drink from the river if they were here? I was already feeling hungry and dehydrated and it had been two hours since Jacob's discovery of me. I wasn't sure how much longer I'd last. My babies were going to get testy soon and if I didn't feed and drink, they'd start a tantrum. And guess who got to feel their kicking feet and angry hands?

The she-wolf.

Ughhh! As if the cramps, huge stomach, occasional happy-kicking and tiredness wasn't enough. I was pretty sure I had a fever and I was pissed. I got that they were worried about me but who were they to be all protective of me? Hello! Grown woman here.

I sighed then as I saw Seth making his way through the group to me. He squatted down to peer into the cave, unconsciously making eye contact with me. I doubted he could see into the darkness.

"Hey, sis." I snarled. "What's wrong?" I snarled again. "Why won't you come out?" Ughh! Same fucking questions over and over. Can't really answer you right now. Not even in mind-speak. Not without them seeing everything in my mind. "Can you even understand me?" I stopped short at the growl already building in my throat. He thought I couldn't understand him? Did he think I was crazy or something? I snorted. "Okay. Guess you can then. Uhm...okay. You don't want to come out." I slinked forward enough so he could see me and bobbed my head. He smiled brightly, excited to get some kind of answer. "Because of the pack?" I nodded again. "Will you if they leave?" I shook my head. "Even if it's only me?" I shook again.

"Seth, j-" Paul started.

"You guys go. She's not going to talk to any of you. Maybe I can get her to speak with me." Seth interrupted, turning to look at the pack.

Jared looked skeptical. "What if she..."

"What?" Seth snorted. "You saw her at the house. She's the last person who would try to hurt me."

Very slowly, over the space of five minutes, the pack began to disperse, whispering encouraging words to my brother and me. I waited patiently, thinking that soon I would be able to hunt again. I needed that blood. The meat. All of it.

"So..." Seth started, setting down Indian style in front of the cave entrance. I lied back down on my side so he could still see my head. "Maybe now you could tell me what's going on."

He was angry now. I could see it creeping up and I wondered what he was thinking. I didn't want him to be mad but I shook my head.

"You CAN'T just run out whenever it gets too much for you. We were worried about you." he told me, his voice softening a bit, his eyes pleading for me to understand and make him understand too. "I thought you'd left me again."

Almost involuntarily, I let out a whimper at the sad look on his face. I hadn't thought about how it'd look to him and I was angry with myself for ever giving him reason to believe I was the type to run out. I just shook my head again in answer.

He let out an aggravated sigh. "Will you phase so you can talk to me."

I shook my head again, looking at him sadly, hoping he understood. But how could he? Why would he think that I _couldn't _phase.

"If I phase, will you talk to me?" he all but begged.

I shook my head again. He couldn't get in my mind. I couldn't let him see those things. And I knew if I opened my mind even that trickle, the dam would break and he'd see it all. Those panicky thoughts were right under the surface.

"Damnit LEAH!" he yelled suddenly, startling me. One of my cubs kicked and I groaned a little. It was a big one. Seth was immediately contrite. "Are you okay?" I nodded. "Leah, what's wrong with you? Please! Tell me what's going on."

I tried to sigh but it came out as a loud breath. I didn't really know what to do anymore. Seth, if anyone, could be trusted. And it wasn't like I could keep my babies a secret for long. I huffed. What the hell was I supposed to do?

Well, it turned out that I didn't need to think long. Seth stood suddenly and huffed. He started toward me and I hurried to stand and scramble backward, growling the whole way.

"Oh, shut it. You're not going to hurt me."

And he was right. I wasn't going to hurt him. Anyone else, I would snap out, maybe clamp down on an arm to get them to hurry away. But I couldn't do that to Seth. Not sweet Seth.

And that son of a bitch knew it. He stepped closer and I hit the back of the small cave. DON'T! I wanted to yell it. Of course, it just came out as a warning growl. He stepped closer, reaching out a hand and my growl rose.

There was a moment, just a moment, of tense silence, when my growling stopped because I realized he wasn't scared. I was begging in my mind for him to just lose his nerve, or decide I wasn't worth all the time. I knew I'd just been thinking it was safe to tell Seth but I couldn't help panicking when he was so close to the truth coming out.

And then his hand touched the top of my head and the tension seemed to vanish as my shoulders sagged. I huffed. "Leah, I love you. You shouldn't be trying to hide your sickness from me. I want to know what's going on."

I shook my head pitifully. I couldn't speak. Couldn't explain. He knelt down beside me and started to trail his hand down my back. My eyes closed on their own under his soft petting. God! I was such a dog. Enjoying being pet. He went to put his arms around me then, for a hug I was assuming, when he realized how rounded my stomach was. How it protruded on my sides. "Leah..."

I huffed. _Yup. Wasn't expecting that, were you?_

"You're..."

I snorted. _I know what I am._

The information seemed to finally click and organize in his head because the confusion was gone from his voice when he screamed, "...Oh my GOD!"


	23. It hit me

**Sorry this ones kinda short, but I just wanted to hurry up and get it out there before I'm badgered some more. Hope you guys like it and I'll be back with more sometime this week. **

****

**Seth's POV**

"You're...you're pregnant!" I yelled, not at all thinking about my loud tone of voice. She was pregnant. My sister, who thought being a wolf had ruined her chances of ever having a normal life...

Well, okay. That was true. She would always be able to turn into a gigantic wolf. But she was having a kid! Something she thought she'd never be able to do. And if I knew Leah at all, they _had _to be Edwards. She was having werewolf/vampire babies. Holy shit!

She whimpered and I stroked her back soothingly, completely shocked and awed, unsure if I should be excited about being an uncle or horrified at what could go wrong with all of this. "Now I understand..." I murmured. She huffed through her nose, a distinctively smug sound that made me frown. "You still could have told me. You SHOULD have told me, Leah. This isn't something you should have to do on your own and I was really scared...absolutely terrified, really. Jeez! You're pregnant..."

She shifted her head, hitting it against my thighs and catching me off guard. I lost my balance and fell to my butt beside her. She stopped me from standing by immediately settling her chin on my knee, offering support and comfort. To me! I should be comforting her!

"Leah..." I started, unsure of exactly what to say.

I didn't get that far though, because she huffed again. A warning sound though, that told me if she could speak, she'd be saying something like 'Don't even start to blame yourself for this, Seth Clearwater' in that very motherly tone that she liked to use with me.

I had to smile. She knew me too well, and it was only one of the million reasons I loved her. And soon, she _would_ be a mother. To her own kids...pups...vampires?

Sheesh, I was starting to panic a little and my swelling heart seemed to clench suddenly as I asked the question I feared. "Are you going to leave? To run from Edward?"

She shook her head.

"So, how come you haven't told him yet?" I paused. "Or shown him, at least?"

Her shoulder rose and fell jerkily in the wierdest form of a shrug ever seen.

"Are you going to?"

She shook her head.

"You're going to wait, aren't you? Until you're sure that everything is fine."

Nod.

"Because you don't want him freaking like with Bella?"

Nod.

"But you're a shifter. It should be easier for you."

She shook her head slowly, almost hesitantly and I pondered that. Shifters were definitely stronger than humans and Bella was a human...oh! Bella _was_ a human. Past tense, as in...not anymore.

"Bella had to be turned to be saved." I whispered, tears pooling in my eyes. She gave a jerky nod and I felt a big tear splash on my bare knee. "You're planning on keeping it no matter the risks, aren't you?"

Another, very firm and sure nod.

I drew in a deep breath, my mind suddenly whirling with painful thoughts and worry. The possibilities of what could go wrong and horror at the thought that I could lose her. I could lose both of them. My older sister, who was also the closest thing to a loving mother I'd ever had, and my niece or nephew.

"We should tell Edward now." I told her, looking down at her face.

She started to shake her head ferociously and I sighed.

"Can't you phase back now? I mean...I already know the big secreat." She shook her head in a negative. "Are you in wolf form for a reason?"

Nod.

"Are you unable to phase back?"

She shook her head.

"You can?"

Nod.

Then it hit me. Lightbulb! I was just full of answers and ideas today. "Phasing hurts, doesn't it?"

Nod.

"Well, are you at least more comfortable in wolf-form?" I asked, knowing she'd been in human form when she left the house. If she knew phasing hurt, she must have had a reason to do it.

Nod.

"Because you're bigger." I guessed. Nod. "Is the kid like, in wolf-form or something? Is that why it hurt you before?" She shook her huge head and replaced it on my lap. Another thought hit me. "Are you having a LITTER?" It came out in almost a shriek and she let out a loud breath that sounded a little like a laugh before doing the wierd shrug again. "Well, of course, you're not sure. But you think you are?"

Nod.

"Fuck."

Nod. I imagined her saying, _'Yeah, tell me about it' _in a sarcastic voice that was carefully covering the worry she had. But like always, I would be the only one to hear it. So I did what I would have done if she had said that. I comforted her.

"It's gonna be fine, Leah. A few humans have had vampire babies but no shifter ever has. We're tough. And I know you can handle it."

Her next nod was like an agreement that she didn't really believe in, but was letting me comfort her. I continued to stroke her for another half hour before she stood suddenly. "What are you doing?"

She motioned toward the mouth of the small cave and growled. I followed awkwardly, still not sure what she was hinting at. Her mouth grabbed the hem of my shorts and gave a light tug.

"You want me to phase?"

Nod.

I hurried behind a nearby tree and complied. Once I was once again the gangly wolf I phased into, I joined her in front of the cave.

_What are we doing?_

_Hunting, _was her clipped reply. The wall around her mind was strong and solid, but it seemed to waver every few minutes, like the tension and tire on her body was affecting it. And then I realized why she'd not wanted for anyone to phase. She was scared she'd let it all out. Not just her thoughts and knowlegde of her condition, but her feelings and worries and fears.

_You're figuring it out, Einstein. _

Her mental voice, just like a suspected, was sarcastic and amused, but I could hear the worry.

_I'm not worried._

_If I can't get in your mind, stay out of mine._

Her head snapped my way quickly, surprised by my curt reply, but she nodded sternly after a moment and launched herself into a sprint. A moment later, I caught the same scent she had, and ran quickly after her. Leah used to hate eating raw meat, even when her, Jake, and I had lived in the woods while protecting Nessie, so I was a little confused by her sudden fervor to kill.

And then, just like every other idea I had, it hit me suddenly. Vampire babies need blood.


	24. Awkward

**Edward's POV**

Jane was officially freaking out.

She was very good at hiding it. No one, not even her brother suspected it. The only ones who knew were me, because I could hear her freaking out in her mind, and Jasper...he could feel it.

He used alot of his energy keeping her and me calm but it was getting harder and harder.

Leah had been missing for three weeks now. Seth had been gone for two.

After Seth went missing, I really started to worry.

Something bad had to be happening. Either, she was refusing to stay so he'd left with her or...well, what if she had died or something?

I like to think he'd come to us or his family for comfort, but him and Leah were so close...what if he'd went psycho and killed himself. Or just ran off?

"Edward." Jasper's low voice startled me and I whipped around in my seat. "You've been sitting there for three hours and you haven't played a note."

I glanced down at my hands, poised over the keys of my beloved piano. It's true. I hadn't played anything. I glanced back at Jasper. "I'm worried." I confessed.

"Understatement." was all he said back. "You wanna go looking again?"

"What will we find today that we didn't find yesterday?" I asked. "Their scents are all over those woods."

He smiled grimly back at me. "If they're still here, the newest trails will stick out."

"If they've went out again since the last time. I haven't caught any new trails since she disappeared."

He nodded back at me. "Sorry."

I shook my head and sighed. "It's not y-"

"You know what?" I heard Jane's raised voice ask as she breezed by us. "Your family may have a treaty with the Quilettes, but the Volturri do not. I'm going to the Rez to sniff around."

"Jan-"

"Save it." she snapped. "I'm finding him." She got to the door before realizing and quickly adding, "And Leah."

"You won't find-"

"I'm taking Demetri." she interrupted. "He didn't really remember the waves of Leah's mind, but he was around Seth more. He can track him. They're together."

"You don't kno-"

"If they're not, Seth would have returned." she said sternly. Realization dawned suddenly and I wanted to smack myself.

Jane may not know, but I'd seen when Seth had imprinted on her. He _would_ have come back if he hadn't found Leah. And he still wouldn't have been able to kill himself with Jane still on this earth. I nodded in her direction, filled with a new sense of hope. Jasper looked to me questionably but I just smiled.

**Seth's POV**

Leah's condition was coming to a peak. She would be having these babies any minute now.

The labor had started suddenly, causing her to snarl and whimper and thrash on her side on the ground. I was standing to the side, wringing my hands and feeling completely useless. Hurriedly phasing, I began to freak out.

_What do I do, Leah?_

_This is really awkward for me right now._

_BUT WHAT DO I DO?_

_Just make sure they come out. Nothing much else you can do._

I nodded awkwardly, moving away and phasing back before doning my cut-offs and squatted down by her butt.

We were in the middle of the woods, no longer in Forks. Hell, I was pretty sure we were out of Washington all together, somewhere in Canada. She growled loudly, almost a snarl and I glanced down to see a slimy head poking out. Oh, gross!

Please let this work, please don't die, please don't die, please God...don't let her die.

**Leah's POV**

The pain was what I always imagined it to be.

I knew that if I'd been in human form, it would be tons and tons worse. In this form, I was bigger. Every part of me. My stomach, my canal, my womb, everything.

But still, I was giving birth without medication, without a doctor, without anyone but my baby brother.

The situation was painful and awkward, but mostly it was terrifying.

Another snarl was ripped from my throat involuntarily at the sharp cramps in my stomach and back. A intense stinging in my nether regions was the least of my problems with all these fucking contractions.

I could feel it slip out of me, making me shudder in revoltion. I was having them on the forest floor. God, I was already a terrible mom.

I felt another contraction seize me and a low whimper escaped as another baby...puppy?...dropped down and started pushing its way toward freedom.

"Leah." Seth whispered, cradling something in his hands. Looking closely, I could see the baby, but barely, since it was wrapped in this clear, sac-like thing.

I remember hearing that dogs at the amniotic sac from their babies...gross. And I remember Jacob telling me that Edward had to tear Renesme out of hers because it was so fucking hard.

Well, I didn't have vampire teeth, but I had werewolf teeth...just as good. I motioned with my head for Seth to bring it closer and did my best smile when he laid it gently by my head.

**Seth's POV**

Once Leah started to gently bite through the snakeskin-looking thing that was encasing the baby, I went back to her bottom half to make sure the next one came out okay.

And if I'd had any doubt that it wasn't a litter, the doubt was gone now. Another was already coming out.

Four hours later, my back ached and my legs were cramping up in my squatted position. I stretched them out as I stood, holding the latest bundle and trying to calm myself.

My nerves were frazzled at all the crying. Three different sets of lungs trying them out for the first time. I laid the fourth one down by Leah's head and she quickly divested him of his extra-skin sac thing. It was gross.

After shoving the shed skin away, she nuzzled the newest member and sighed. I heard a crunching sound and almost whipped my head around to see what it was, until I saw her form begin to blur.

It took longer than it should, almost an entire minute, in which she whimpered and bit down on her lip, and then she was lying on the ground again.

Her skin was firm and muscled but soft-looking, and she didn't look like she'd ever been pregnant in her life. She turned to her side, looking at her little brood with love in her eyes before glancing back to me. "H-hotel." she rasped out.

"Hotel?"

She cleared her throat, swallowed a few times and then continued, her voice raspy from disuse and the snarls. "I thought I'd have another week, but I guess my pregnancy was different then Bella's."

"Good thing too! She had one kid and died doing it. You had four and...wait, you're done right?"

A tired, but genuine smile came to her face. "Yes. I'm done. FOREVER. No more for me." She looked down at them as she finished. "But I can't take care of them here...we need a bed. A hotel room."

I nodded and stood, stretching out muscles. "Alright, tell me what to do."

"First...I'll give my social security number so you can get money wired to you from my accounts. You have your ID in your shorts?" I nodded. "Okay, then we'll use that to buy some formula and diapers and clothes and we'll all go to the hotel."

"Do you think they'll need human food or blood?"

"Both." she answered easily. "Nessie needs blood...barely, but sometimes. They will too. But real food is most important. Formula for now." She hurriedly recited her SSN until I remembered it and took off.

It was around five in the afternoon when I reached town. Wiring the money had been easy, but I had to wait for twenty minutes for it to go through. Since I was already in Wal-mart, I bought bunches of newborns clothes and then some sweats and a tee for Leah. Then, baby blankets, bottles, formulas, and the tiniest diapers I could find. I bought tons of chips and soda and other baby supplies and hurriedly paid.

I found a cheap motel near the woods and got a room with double beds before leaving the things there, only taking one bag.

When I found Leah again, she had shifted into a wolf again and curled around the babies to keep them warm, licking them clean. It was kinda gross if you thought about it but it must've been a mothering wolfy instinct. "Hey!" I called, wincing when a baby started to cry in retaliation. "Sorry."

Leah growled and shifted back, much quicker this time. She curled up to cover her nakedness until I tossed her a tee shirt and pair of gray sweat pants. After she was clothed, she stood and stretched out her muscles. Then she was digging through the bag and pulling out the four diapers I'd taken from the pack.

She had them on in no time and I rose my brows in surprise before remembering how she'd been when Claire was a baby. I helped with the onesies, doing the little snaps in the bottom as she moved onto the next baby. Then came the pants, and then the cute little sweaters.

"Really?" she asked, the sarcasm that had returned to her voice making me smile. She rose a brow in amusement as she held up a light pink sweater with hearts.

"There had to be at least one girl." I defended.

"There are two." she corrected, carefully putting the sweater on the baby at the end of the little line.

"Which?" I asked, glancing from one head to another.

"Her." Leah picked up the pink-sweatered one. "And her." she picked up the one near my left hand. "And two boys." She smiled down at the two remaining babies before motioning me to take them. I shook my head and fished the last things from the bag: four fuzzy yellow blankets.

Leah shook her head but let me lay them out before placing a girl from her arms into each one. "Wrap them kinda tight." she said, showing me how. "They like to be bundled when they're this young." She saw my rose brow and smiled. "I read about it."

I nodded and tried to copy her movements. By the flare of her nostrils, I knew she was trying to not laugh, but she didn't say a word, and soon we were heading back to the hotel.


	25. Return

**Seth's POV**

Leah was so tired. I was too, but we couldn't sleep right away. After making it to the hotel, Leah laid two of the three sleeping babies on the bed and took two into the bathroom.

It turned out she'd picked the girls to bathe first since one was already awake. We each washed one and then reclothed them before making two bottles.

I was assigned to feed them while she washed one boy and then got in the bathtub with the last one. By the time she reentered the room, I'd fed and attempted to burp three. They were all sleeping peacefully and the last boy was fussing in her arms. I handed her the fourth prepared bottle and went to wash the others out while she settled on the bed.

After I was done, I returned to the bed where Leah was sitting up against the headboard sleeping. All four of my neices and nephews were dead to the world and the bottle my sister held was slowly leaking onto the blanket wrapped around the baby boy in her arms.

I slowly removed it and set it to the side before climbing in on the opposite side of the bed to keep the others from slipping off. I was asleep within minutes.

**Leah's POV**

I awoke to the fussing of a baby and blinked against the confusion in my mind. Looking down, I quickly caught sight of the four children...my litter...and memories came rushing back.

I sighed in relief, knowing that the hardest and scariest part was over. I'd given birth...they were okay. I was okay.

Quickly but gently switching the fussy girl for the still dozing boy I'd been holding, I bounced her gently in my arms and cooed to her. She quieted down from a cry to little whimpers and I finally looked up...and tensed at the sight awaiting me.

Jane and Demetri stood a few feet from the foot of the bed, wide-eyed and stock still. I heart picked up wildly. This was one of the main reasons I'd ran.

"Why'd you follow us?" I asked, my voice somehow showing my anger and terror at once.

Jane was the one to respond, in an almost mechanical voice. "They're yours."

My nostrils flared. "Yes."

"They're vampire and ...shifter?"

"NO." I snapped. "Shifters only activate once puberty starts...right now they're just like Nessie."

"But...they could be both."

I shook my head vehemently. "Maybe not. It doesn't mean anything. Shifters are still basically human. They're not dangerous."

Now Jane looked puzzled before comprehension dawned. "Leah..."

"The Volturri are not killing my kids. The females won't even be shifters!"

"You were." Demetri said, logically.

I fumed. "That was a freak accident!"

"That you could easily pass on." he argued. "But Leah, your children...the Volturri aren't unreasonable. We know the difference in Werewolves and Shifters. You're kind isn't animalistic...maybe tempermental, but nothing too bad."

"The only problem would be the threat they'd pose when shifted...their strength."

"Nessie's half as strong as a full vamp because she's only half. I'd assume that with half the strength of a shifter and half of a vamp...they'd level out with us. But still, that's not until they're grown." I pleaded.

Seth stirred suddenly.

"Leah?" he asked, sleepily. "Jane?"

The blonde vamp smiled at my brother and he smiled back. "Hey."

"What will they do?" I asked Jane. I stared at her hard. "The Volturri...will they try to hurt them?"

"I don't think so. Not unless they become risks..." I shoulders sagged, not liking her uncertainty. "If they don't want to give them a chance...I'll help you Leah." My head snapped up to the blonde. "If I'm reading this situation correctly...you and I are soon to be practically family. And I will back you up on this."

"What do you mean?" I whispered, hope spreading through me.

"If my advice is asked, I'll tell them to leave your children alone. If it is ignored, I will join the Cullens to fight them." I gasped.

"You would do that?" Seth asked, smiling stupidly at her.

Jane remained reserved. "Don't get ahead of yourselves...if they pose a threat, I'll have to agree with Aro's decision. But I see no threat and I believe they deserve a chance. I will make sure they recieve it."

Demetri nodded my way to show his agreement. "I am not as attached to you all as Jane...but then again, I wasn't so attached to the Volturri before to need as much to be persuaded."

I was horrified once again as my eyes filled with tears. "Thank you." was all I could manage to say.

**Edward's POV**

The sound of a car pulling into the driveway was what brought me down into the livingroom from my sulking. Alice's enthusiastic jumping and twirling was what made me nervous.

"Jeez, Alice." Rose snapped. "Can you calm down?"

My pixie-ish sister wasn't deterred by our sister's foul mood. "Even you're gonna love this Rose!" she chirped, skirting around the stoic blond toward the door. "Especially you, actually."

"What is it?" I wanted to know.

The one word response and the mischevious gleam in her eye caused my heart to soar. "Leah."

I was out the door in an instant, followed by my family, and we all only stopped when Demetri got out of the driver's seat of a big rented SUV. He was quiet and reserved as usual and Jane came from around the car at the same time as Seth, each carrying...a carseat?

Demetri opened the back door on his side and grabbed another before Leah climbed out with a fourth one.

"What's this...a daycare?" Rosalie wanted to know.

Jasper stepped forward. _No way. It can't be..._ He was thinking. He stopped suddenly, his nose flaring._ That smell...Definitely Edwards...Definitely Leah's. _

My mind froze, immediately linking his thoughts to the babies. Rosalie stepped forward while I stood frozen. "Can I...?" she asked, reaching her hands out toward the group as they approached. Leah grinned and handed the carrier in her hands to my sister.

I locked my gaze on Leah's face as she looked to me, for the first time I've ever seen her looking guilty and sheepish. "I can explain."

Forty minutes later, we were all gathered in the livingroom and I was trying to absorb everything.

I mean, I'd went from single father of one to father of five in an hour and my mind was reeling. "What'd you name 'em?" Alice asked, breaking me out of my stupor.

I looked to Leah, slightly irritated and slightly curious. She bit her lip. "Didn't really get the chance." she replied. "I was going to wait to talk to Edward."

"Really?" I replied, disbelieving. "You expect me believe you were coming back?"

"I was!" she snapped, bouncing the baby on her shoulder when he cried out at her outburst. She sighed. "I promised not to leave Seth and he couldn't leave here because of his Imprint. I was just trying to figure everything out. I was scared of dying, Edward. Of your freaking out. Of the Volturri's reaction...the pack's reaction. What could I do?"

I sighed and leaned back in the couch, glancing down at the baby that slept in my own arms. "Why couldn't you let us be there for you, Leah? Just once...you could've trusted me."

"I do trust you! I wasn't scared of you. I was scared for you."

"Leah. I'm glad you care enough for us to worry about us, but you shouldn't have had to do this. Especially not alone...and then with a seventeen year old boy as your only help." Carlisle told her. "That was dangerous...I'm a doctor. Giving birth in the middle of the woods with a teenage boy as your only help...and then raising four kids alone..." he trailed off, looking to her sadly.

"I wasn't thinking of you being a doctor or what I'd be put through as the single mother to four...hell, I didn't know it'd be this many. All I knew was that I had to protect them. And that drove me to do this alone. Not flouncing around where Sam or the Volturri could find out and try to hurt them." She sighed again, looking me straight in the eyes. "I know I'd be safer here...I trust you. Your family. But I just thought that if nobody knew there would be nothing to run from...nothing to protect against. And it would be safer for everyone. At least until I got my plan together."

This time, _I_ sighed. Standing and approaching the opposite couch, I sat beside Leah and kissed her softly. "I guess I can forgive you." She looked up hopefully and I continued, hoping to make her smile. "Since you didn't name them, and you had good intentions...I'll let it slide this time. No spankings or anything."

She smiled sweetly, relieved and content, before kissing me again. Then she turned to my family. "So...you're all okay with this? I mean...I know babies sound great...but there will be diapers and vomit and-"

"We raised Nessie, ya know." Rosalie cut in. "She wasn't enough work for seven of us and she grew up so fast. I think we can handle some more babies."

"And they don't sleep!" Nessie said cheerfully. "So you don't have to wake up all the time to change diapers." She beamed when Leah chuckled and then everyone looked to Carlilse and Esme, knowing he would have the final say.

When a smile crept across Carlisle's face to match Esme's, Bella stood in a huff. "You can't be serious! Edward just had four pups with his werewolf hussy and you're gonna take them in?"\

"Shut it, Isabella! We took you in." Rosalie replied, disdainfully.

"I was his wife!" she snapped back.

Rosalie continued to spar with her, all the while cradling a baby to her bosom. Carlisle, unlike Rosalie, ignored my ex-wife. I smiled happily when he answered Leah, "They're family. All six of you are."


	26. Baby names

**Leah's POV**

"So...okay, well, Renesme is named after Carlisle and Esme. And I wanted to do something similar with my babies. Not like, mixing the names, but just honoring the people we care about most." I watched Edward's face closely, wanting to honestly know if he liked the idea instead of just going with whatever I said.

He nodded slowly. "Okay...let's hear 'em."

I took a deep breath. I personally thought the name Renesme was stupid. I loved the girl...who wouldn't? She was adorable! But who thinks up names like that? And then I was worrying that maybe being a mother made you a huge sap and I'd think of some stupid names that nobody liked but I would love because I was hormonally unbalanced. I didn't want anyone to just agree to placate me.

Edward smiled slightly and I knew he'd heard my mental ranting. God, why was I so freaking nervous?

Almost as soon as the thought hit me, a wave of calm fell over me, pushing against my skin like gentle waves that slowly covered me. My skin felt sensitive, like I could physically feel the emotion. Pushing my wanderings away, I looked to Captain Howdy and smiled gratefully. Normally I'd be pissed but I needed to calm down and pluck up some courage.

"Well, first of all, I want to name one after my father." I started. "I know Harry isn't a popular name. And we wouldn't even call him that, but I want it in there. So I was thinking...Harrison Whittier Cullen. He'd go by Whit..."

"After Jasper?" Alice practically cooed, her brow furrowed and a beaming smile on her face. She looked like she may cry.

"Yeah. I mean, if that's okay." I glanced to the Confederate vamp and then to Edward. He was smiling slightly.

"That sounds okay." he allowed. "I don't really like the name Harry but your father should be honored. He was important to you. And I _do_ like Harrison. And Whit would be a good nickname."

I sighed in relief and looked to Jasper again. "Whaddaya think, emo-vamp?"

He was stoic for a moment, his face overly hard as if trying to keep his emotions in check. I felt a sudden rush of happiness from him before he allowed a small smile. I watched him in curiousity for a moment before I realized that he hadn't manufactured that feeling, he was projecting it and showing how happy it made him. "I'm honored." he spoke softly in his little southern twang. I smiled back.

"What others have you thought of?" Emmett asked excitedly, Alice nodding in agreement. I still couldn't believe how similar they acted sometimes for them to not be blood family.

I glanced down at the baby boy in my arms. They were all very similar looking, but there were small differences and of course they all differed subtly in scent. The baby in my arms was the only one with barely any hair at all. Nothing more than peach fuzz. Still, it was lighter and I figured he'd have that bronze hair like his daddy. "This is Whit." I murmured, before glancing to Edward and the little girl he cradled in his hands. I'm pretty sure Rosalie had switched with him sometime.

"For her," I pointed to the baby with black tufts of hair on her head in Edward's arms, "I thought we could go with Emma Rose Cullen." Emmett grinned brilliantly, almost devilishly, as if to say _I knew you'd name a baby after me too. Hello, I'm so freaking awesome, how could you not?_ Jeez, Tiny was a little cocky, huh? "Yes, Emmett, I named one of my little girls after you. After you and your wife. Is that okay with you?"

"Hell yeah!" His shout hurriedly died down into a whisper at the end when almost every vamp in the room turned to glare at him. "Hell yeah." he said, in a whisper this time. But it was too late. The little girl in Esme's arms cried out for a few moments, obviously shocked from sleep at Emmett's booming voice only feet away from her. The motherly vampire quickly had her settled again, though, and hummed as she placed a bottle to my baby's little puckered mouth. The crying instantly quieted, replaced with harsh sucking.

I giggled a little at this while everyone else just showed fond smiles.

Rose stepped forward, still cradling a little boy to her chest. She was feeding him what looked absent-mindedly but I knew while her eyes were on me she was listening and feeling every move he made. "Thank you Leah." she said, her voice slightly choked. Can vampires get lumps in their throats?

I shook my head of the stupid question. What was she thanking me for...oh! Yeah...the baby names. I hurriedly wiped the confusion from my face and instead smiled back. "You're welcome, Rose. You've been cool...after that whole..._I can kill you where you stand_ episode. And I have a feeling I'mma be needin' some more of your help with this gangle of pups."

She grimaced a little at my crude phrasing, or maybe at having to remember that they were half-mutt, as she'd say, but it didn't last long. She smiled. "I'll help all I can."

"You better, Aunt Rosie." I warned, mock-seriously. Her eyes snapped right back to me, looking even more emotional. Oh God, don't cry.

Edward chuckled from beside me. Rosalie nodded toward me once again and looked back down to my baby in her care. "I think Emma Rose sounds like a beautiful name, love." Edward commented, rocking the aforementioned Emma slowly in the cradle of his arms. He smiled up at me and then fondly back at my daughter..._our_ daughter. I closed my eyes and shook my head slowly. I was still a little shocked by all the events from the last few weeks. It had all happened so fucking quickly.

"What about this little man?" Rosalie asked suddenly, breaking me from my thoughts. The baby in her arms had the same black hair that Emma and I had.

"Okay, well, when I was thinking of everyone in our lives that should be celebrated, I thought of you and Carlisle. Edward's siblings and my brother and father. And Edward's birth parents. So, mark out Carlilse and you in Nessie's name. Emmett and Rose in Emma's. Jasper and my dad's in Whit's name. It leaves my brother and Edward's biological father. And I really don't want a Anthony Edward the Third running around since I've got two boys and I'm not sure which one came first and I don't want one thinking it's less important because his brother got named after daddy and he didn't s-"

"Leah, breathe." Edward chided, smiling softly.

I had to smile. I was too damn tired to even contemplate getting irritated. "To the point...I think Masen Seth Cullen for the second boy."

"Hmmm."

"Hmmm? What hmmm? What's that mean?" I asked, glaring at my baby's daddy. I know I wanted his true opinion but I loved that name!

Edward looked at me strangely. "Baby's daddy?"

I huffed suddenly, exasperated. "Get to the name!"

"Okay, okay." he said, his shoulders rose in the closest he could come to a placating hand gesture when his hands were occupied with one of our four babies. "I like both names they just sound sorta wierd together."

"How so?" I demanded.

"Please, Leah love, don't be angry or defensive. I just think that Seth Masen Cullen sounds better."

"But I want him to go by Masen." I disagreed, pouting.

"He can still go by it."

"It's not the same." I complained.

"But Harrison can go by his middle name?"

"Whit Harrison Cullen sounds stupid!"

"So this is really about you liking your way better."

"Exactly." Fuck. NO. I hadn't meant to say that. "No. Well...yeah, I guess...but Edward, I put so much time into this." My voice was a whine now and as much as I hated myself for it, I couldn't stop. I wanted to finish this discussion and get some much needed sleep. My babies would be safe with the Cullens.

"Fine. Two Seths would be too confusing. I like Masen, anyway. I just thought that -"

"Look, next name you can totally veto if you want okay?"

He watched me for almost a full minute with narrowed eyes, and I actually started to doubt myself, before he nodded. I sighed in relief and squashed down on the twisted sense of triump I got whenever I won a fight.

By the smirk on Jasper's amused face I didn't quite manage it. I scowled his way and rolled my eyes but he could feel there was no heat in it.

I looked to the last baby, a little girl with fluffy light brownish hair, in Esme's arms. "So, the last one...I wanted to name after your mom, Eddie. And after Alice." I smiled quickly at the pixie vampire and she smiled back. Beamed actually, but I just nodded and looked back to my baby-

I stopped that thought at his glare.

Boyfriend?

He nodded.

Okay. "Elizabeth Alice Cullen."

"No." Edward deadpanned.

I hadn't expected him to actually want to reject it. It was a good solid name. After awesome, life-changing people in his life that had changed him. Did I mention it was life-changing? "Wh-"

"Elizabeth Mary Cullen." he corrected. "It's Alice's first name."

"Well excuse me." I muttered, sulking slightly. This I had to blame on the hormones. Or maybe just plain old exhaustion. I became even bitchier when I wasn't one hundred percent and right then I was barely ten. "And we'll call her Lizzie." I concluded, happy this was over.

"Beth." Edward disagreed.

"Huh?"

"We'll call her Beth." he reiterated.

"I heard you. I just don't get why this is even becoming a disagreement."

"It isn't. Look, you named the other three. I'm just changing one little name. I just never liked the name Lizzie."

I grinned suddenly and he looked taken aback. "Look at you, Mr. Backbone." I wouldn't admit how sexy I found him actually taking up for his opinions.

His raised eyebrow told me I didn't have to admit anything.

Damnit! I'm too tired to remember my shield.

Sighing suddenly, I held my arms up and Alice took little Whit from my arms. Then I pushed myself up. "Who's in the mood to babysit?" I asked, as brightly as I could manage and in a convincing voice.

Everyone in the room chuckled a bit. "I'll take care of Beth, honey. Rose has Masen. Edward will keep Emma and Alice has Whit. You and Seth go and rest. You've been through an ordeal."

"They'll all need to eat soon." I murmured, heading towards the stairs already. Seth was following closely behind me. "Watch them like hawks." _Especially around Bella, _I sent Edward's way. Before I got to the actually stepping part of going up the steps, Edward was by my side. He pressed a simple but breath-taking kiss to my temple.

"Of course, love. Sleep well."

I smiled back at him. "Thanks papa-vamp."


	27. Momma

**Edward's POV**

While Leah and Seth caught up on sleep, I stayed downstairs with my family. Bella was somewhere sulking and Alec had taken his mate out to the cottage. Demetri, Felix, and Jane were all seated with the eight Cullens in our livingroom.

It had been at least twelve hours since Leah's return and we'd all been examining the rapidly growing babies.

"Aro will not like this." Felix told them slowly.

I nodded in response and glanced down at Whit in my arms. "They seem to be-"

"Just like Renesme." Carlisle concluded, watching them. "She grew tremendously in her first year. These children look four months old but I can still smell a hint of afterbirth on them."

"Seth told us that it happened only yesterday. Around one o'clock it started." Jane added. Less than a day old.

Renesme was only two, almost three, but looked to be eight or nine at least. Her first year she had grown to look three within months and then stopped. She grew three years every year.

"They look to be a perfect blend of you and Leah. As if Leah were human." Carlilse added. "Two have your hair. Two have hers. The boys both have browish gold eyes. The girls greenish gold. Like your human green." They all had the lightest of copper skin. Just enough to let you know they weren't completely white.

"They're all gorgeous." Rosalie murmured, rocking Emma against her chest.

"Whit is the eldest." Jane told us. "Leah remembers the scents. She was in too much pain to look and memorize, but his scent was first. Then Emma, Masen, and Beth."

I smiled just hearing their names. "I never thought I'd have siblings." Renesme chirped excitedly. "It's going to be great."

"You may be older, Ness, but when they grow the boys will be huge, like Jake and I, and you'll be just like a little sister to them." Seth said, coming down the steps. He wiped the sleep from his eyes. "You all do realize, your Coven is growing daily."

"Huh?"

"It was the seven of you. Then Ness made eight. Jake is bound to her. There's nine. Now Leah is with Edward and they have four more kids...fourteen. I'm going where Lee goes and I'm hoping Jane stays with me. There's sixteen."

I looked curiously at Jane, who seemed excited but a little saddened at the prospect of leaving the Volturri. She was done there, wanting her own life and a mate. But she was attached to Aro and feared his reaction. Still, she responded with, "If fate has chosen a shifter for me, I must agree."

"What about the smell?" Rosalie asked. "Leah isn't as pungent as the others. I can completely deal with her but how can you deal with his odor?"

"He doesn't smell badly to me like the Alpha does." Jane responded, looking perplexed. "Actually, just..."

"Very manly." I supplied, reading her thoughts.

She sneered at me. "If we can all use our talents freely around, maybe you shouldn't repeat my thoughts or I may use mine."

I stayed quiet but smirked just a little. She was embarassed. Jasper smirked too. She scowled some more and stood up to stomp away. Instead, as if forgetting what she'd been intending, she stomped over and sat gracefully by Seth on the other sofa. I chuckled but she ignored me.

"Should we just hope the Volturri don't find out or call them here to be upfront with them?" Seth asked, getting serious again.

"They _will_ find out." Jasper stated. "Bella will make sure. I feel the resentment from her. I say we just tell them. Maybe if we made a stronger alliance with them it'll be okay. You know, like a treaty. We won't try to overthrow you because we don't want your jobs. You can call on us for help or favors..."

"That may work." Jane considered. "Felix and Demetri have no intentions of staying, as I'm sure neither do Alec and Missy. But they _all_ have grown a fondness for your family."

"Hell, I even like the girl-wolf. She has some balls." Felix added with a grin. "I'm sure our new attachments will be seen by Marcus if he uses his gift. And they will all be more confident that you won't attack if you have attachments to the Volturri."

"This could work." I nodded, scooting forward in excitement. "Even if the children _do_ phase at puberty, they will no stronger than a normal shifter-"

"Yes they will." Seth contradicted, looking at me strangely.

"Why do you believe that, Seth?"

He looked at me like I was stupid. "Because...we're all normal humans _before_ we get our crazy strength and speed. They're half vamp _now_. When they phase, because it _will _happen...I mean, we're direct descendents and they'll be around vamps all the time so the gene _will_ activate...they'll be even stronger. In human form, we're only about ten times stronger than a human. So they'll probably be as strong as a vamp since they'll be half vamp. But when they're in wolf form, it will be times ten and they'll probably be stronger than any of us. I mean, their skin won't be stony and impenetrable like yours, so they could die and everything, but they'll be strong as hell. Fast as hell too, considering you and Leah are the fastest of both kinds."

Fuck.

"They Volturri won't like that." I told him morosely.

He grinned. "They'll also be half vampire. Meaning, they won't have the urge or want to destroy them unless they're evil bastards. They'll be protectors just not against Cold Ones specifically."

"Meaning..."

"Meaning, we have four more ultra-strong fighters to help Aro if he ever needs it. If he agrees to this treaty thing we were talking about."

"Or he could destroy us all before they even have the skills to fight for their lives." I stated, getting angry.

"He will not destroy you." Jane stated firmly. I looked to her again, still amazed by these changes in her. I'd read her mind already. I knew that she thought the babies were not harmful and she would stand against Aro for Seth's family because of it.

"TRAITOR!" Bella hissed at Jane suddenly, slamming into the house. The door hit the wall hard enough to crack it. We'd all been to busy talking to even hear her approach. Whit came awake in my arms with a low growl and a sudden spike of heat. I glanced down in shock to see a solid black wolf puppy in my arms. I almost threw him away from me in surprise but contained myself. He wiggled away and jumped from the couch to crash onto his face.

Seth was there in an instant, scooping him up. Whit growled Bella's way and tried to get loose. "Whit, NO!" Seth demanded, his voice strong. Whit whimpered and burrowed into his uncle. "Holy shit." Seth whispered in awe.

We all crowded around the baby, except for Bella, and he whimpered again before phasing into a human again. He started to cry loudly, as if distressed.

I took him from Seth quickly to put another diaper on before coming back to the livingroom.

Bella sat in my spot, trying to speak to Renesme, who ignored her. Leah was looking around frantically near the foot of the stairs until she saw me. She hurried over, scooping Whit from my arms. "What's wrong baby? Tell momma what's wrong."

He whimpered a little, snuggling close to her. Even though he was one day old, and looked months old, he acted even older. As if he understood her.

"He phased." I told her quietly, in awe.

She glanced to me briefly. "Not funny."

"Leah, love, it isn't a joke." I told her, stepping closer to her warmth. "He phased in my arms." I pointed to the shredded onesie and diaper on the couch and floor. She looked and then looked down at Whit in surprise and ...excitement?

"I thought they wouldn't take after me at all." she whispered, rubbing her nose over Whit's cheek. It was a very wolfy gesture, like nuzzling their young. I smiled slightly. "I'm going to see if he can do it at will." she stated cheerfully, heading toward the door. "Bring his brother and sisters."

Five minutes later, all eight Cullens, Bella, Demetri, Jane, Alec, Missy, and Felix were watching silently as Seth came from behind a tree in his sandy brown, gangly wolf form. My family's thoughts were still a little amazed at the size, Jane's thoughts turned awe-filled and the others had a pinch of fear. Leah stepped out from another tree. She was smaller than Seth and sleeker but still huge compared to any real wolf.

All four babies were sitting...yep, sitting...on the forest floor. Their temperature was almost as high as Leah and Seth's so they weren't cold. They looked to the large wolves in wonder. Seth prodded Emma with his nose teasingly and she let out a little giggling sound.

It seemed like they were growing even faster than Renesmee.

Leah went to Whit, phasing into her human form for a moment or two and then phasing right back. He stared at her in complete amazement, his little brow furrowing the tiniest bit before he exploded into a black puppy again.

Almost as if his phasing triggered Masen, my second son burst into a little dark grey puppy. Much darker than Leah's coat, but still gorgeous. Leah licked each one, almost in a 'I'm proud of you' gesture.

'Momma.' one of the boys thought out. I sucked in a sharp breath. Since they'd arrived, their minds were mostly just like looking through their eyes. Seeing what they saw. They thought about Leah frequently, all of them. And of Seth since he was one of the first faces they'd seen. Flashes of everyone they met went through their heads but I hadn't heard a word yet.

'Baby.' Leah answered, sounding close to tears. Masen scrambled onto his feet and took stumbling steps until he crashed into her. She used her teeth and the scruff of his neck to set him right and licked the side of his face. 'I love you.'

'Love.' he seemed to whisper back. I heard Leah. She could feel the love, literally. He was projecting it to her as he said the word, almost like making sure that was what she'd meant. I wished I could have that pack link with them like she did. Or even Jasper's gift. He was smiling at the scene.

'Yeah, baby. I love you.' She licked Whit, who had approached the too. 'I love both of you. All of you.'

'Momma.' a different voice. Whit's. Just as child-like and tinkly with a little husk too. They sounded so different but so alike. I heard Leah let out a sob.

'Hey! Uncle Seth's here too.' Seth tried to sound offended, but I knew he was amazed and trying to make Leah stop crying all at once. She laughed at him, so it worked. Both little pups ran to the gangly wolf, Masen nipping his ankles and Harry licking his lowered face. "Hey, now! That hurts!" Seth scolded Masen playfully, but he couldn't stop laughing.

Esme looked confused by the barking, whooshing sound leaving his mouth. "What's happening Edward?"

I didn't look away from the sight of Leah, Seth, and our sons. "They'll talking. The babies too, a little." Esme and Rosalie both looked shocked and ready to cry but I could see that Rosalie was a little jealous. Who'd have thought she'd ever want to be able to phase?

Beth started to cry, looking upset. We all turned to her. She trembled a little and then exploded into a mass of sandy brown fur, just like her Uncle. She seemed even worse at walking with her overgrown paws then the boys. She stumbled and fell three or four times before Leah came to her instead.

'Beth...are you okay, sweetheart?'

'Momma!' Beth seemed ecstatic. Oh God. Another Alice. She started to lick Leah's face like crazy and Leah laughed. Then the little girl came bounding and stumbling to me, nipping my ankles. I bent down and she licked my hand. 'Daddy.'

I almost sobbed, but just smiled instead. "Yeah...I'm your daddy, Beth."

'Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy!' They were all shouting it now, surrounding me. All four of them. Wait. Four?

I turned to see that Emma was now a little chocalate brown puppy. She, just like her brothers and sister, was licking my hands and anything she could reach. I smiled at them all. My kids.

Motioning to Renesmee, I sat down on the dirt. Everyone followed my example. Even Bella. Renesme sat beside me. "This is your sister." I introduced them.

'Sister?'

"Yeah. Your sister."

I saw a picture of Emma and Beth flash through Whit's mind. Like a question. Then Masen pictured Emma, Nessie, and then Beth.

"Yes. Just like Emma and Beth. But she was born before you." I told them. I watched Renesme touch Masen's head and she sent a picture of Bella, myself, and her together. The pictures reverberated through the pack mind to them all.

'Not momma.' Whit said, firmly. He was saying that Bella was not his mother. As if we were trying to convince him of something he knew wasn't true.

'Momma.' Masen added, flashing a picture of Leah in wolf form, lying on the forest floor and looking down at him. I knew it must have been right after his birth because she looked pained. Then he flashed a picture in human form. She was holding him against her chest as they sat in a bath tub together. I could almost feel her wet, warm body under my cheek as if I was him.

"No. Bella is Renesme's mother."

Nessie sent another round of memories. Bella leaving, me holding her while she cried. She accompanied it with the word 'Daddy'.

They seemed to finally understand, all flashing pictures of my face. 'Daddy'

'Hello?' I heard suddenly. Fuck. I forgot that Jacob had broke off from his old pack again when the whole Sam and Leah thing happened. I should have remembered. He was the reason they _could_ leave the pack.

'Jacob.' Masen said, sounding confused. Wait. Did he just...did he read _my_ mind?

'Fu- freak. Jake.' Leah sighed. 'I've got some news.'

'Leah...why are you surrounded my puppy wolves?' he sounded freaked out.

'Momma?' Emma asked.

Leah sighed again. 'It's okay, baby. Meet Uncle Jake.' she told them just as Jake stumbled into the clearing, a huge russet wolf.

'Uncle.' Masen said, flashing pictures of Emmett, Jasper, Seth, and then Jake. It seemed like he knew too much. Like he was explaining to his siblings things that he shouldn't know.

'Yeah...' Jacob sounded unsure, 'Uncle...Leah, are these_ you__r _kids?'


	28. Reimprint

**Edward's POV**

'Leah?' Jacob asked again. 'Are they...yours?'

'Yeah...'

There was a moment of the most awkward silence I'd ever felt in my entire freaking life. 'Fuck.' he finally sighed.

'JACOB! They can hear you!' she yelled into his head.

His huge furry shoulders rose in the closest thing to a sheepish shrug as he could do. 'Oh shit sorry! Fu- sorry, sorry. It's just...damnit! This is gonna bring the Volturri down on us. I'm glad you got your wish and you're not all dead-endy like you thought, but Leah...shi-shoot.'

"Jacob, maybe we should speak of this later?" I spoke up. "Would you like to meet your new nieces and nephews?"

'Slash brothers and sisters-in-laws.' Seth added, seeing as Jacob would one day be married to their eldest sister. 'Dang, we really are getting close to incest around here.'

'The pack isn't _blood_ family, moron. Neither are the Cullens, really.' Leah told her brother, scornfully.

'Still, though...'

'Sure. I'd love to meet them.' Jacob interrupted the sibling banter.

"Well, this is Harrison Whittier Cullen. We call him Whit." I pointed to the black puppy near my feet. "Masen Seth Cullen." I added, pointing to the dark grey puppy. "Then Elizabeth Mary Cullen...or Beth. She is the mini-Seth. In color and attitude." I said, chuckling. I just noticed that Beth and Seth rhymed and since Seth and Alice were both chipper and energetic, she took after her uncle in more than fur color. I picked up the chocolate-colored puppy and scratched her ear. She phased back into a little naked baby girl in my arms. "And this little lady is Emma Rose Cullen."

Jacob looked to each puppy slowly and then trotted forward to nudge each one with his nuzzle, as if inspecting them.

'Jay-cob!' Masen whined. He sounded exactly like his mother, indignant and put-out. Jacob and I started to laugh in unison. Seth joined in quickly and Leah huffed before coming over and licking our son as if to console him. He didn't seem upset, just angry.

"What now, Edward?" Rosalie asked impatiently. "What's happening?"

I chuckled and looked to my sister. "So far, Beth seems to get her personality from Seth and Alice. Whit is a little more serious than a child should be and Masen is definitely Leah's son."

"Oh no." Emmett groaned with a playful grin. My she-wolf growled playfully back at him.

"Why don't you four say hello to your aunts and uncles?" I asked them, setting Emma back to her feet. She phased immediately, obviously easier than before. From there, they all bolted toward the other half of the circle we'd formed on the ground and started licking and nipping on legs and fingers. I watched quietly as my family laughed and pet each puppy.

While they all talked and laughed, I scanned my 'family'. As happy as I was, I couldn't help but to think of all the problems we'd be facing.

1. The Volturri. I knew Jane said that she'd stand up for us. I knew she was fond of us now, along with her colleagues, and I hoped Aro would listen to her.

2. Jane. While she was definitely fond of us, I very seriously doubted that she felt anything near what Seth felt for her. He'd imprinted, it wasn't his choice. And she liked him because he made her feel likeable. That was the only reason. I mean, she'd lived hundreds of years killing and torturing whomever she liked. She may not be our enemy, may even be a friend, but I wasn't sure if any of us could call her family. I wasn't sure if she could handle giving up human blood and I was afraid for Seth's well-being if she couldn't.

3. The pack's reaction to my newest children. Even if they seemed completely fine, like Renesme, Sam would flip when he learned they were me and Leah's children. He was possessive over her and I wasn't sure the pack would stand up to him.

4. Demetri, wierdly enough, was very jealous of the attention Seth was bestowing on Jane. They'd planned to stay a few days. They'd been here a few weeks, and his anger grew toward the youngest shape-shifter daily. He had the physical appearance of a seventeen year old, while Jane looked to be fifteen, but both were of the mind of genius adults. He had strong feelings for her...possessive, lustful, sorta-kinda loving feelings.

I'd been dwelling on these things for the entire day, some of them longer. Little did I know, that two of the four problems were going to be solved within moments.

Emma, the second-eldest, of Leah's 'litter' started to cry suddenly. She had been running to Jasper and tripped over her too large paws. Leah started toward her but Emma looked up at the same time, right in front of her. Where Jacob stood.

I watched through his mind as it swirled. Leah snapped her head toward him, completely shocked. _He didn't...he can't...Nessie...it's not possible..._ Millions of cords that had previously snapped from everything he loved and connected to Renesme, now snapped again and hooked into Emma.

My first thought was _not again_ and then about Renesme's reaction. I almost missed the flash in Emma's mind. She didn't imprint, I was now pretty sure that females can't. But it was like, she knew. Like she was the one that grabbed the cord and fastened it on. Like she had accepted it without even knowing exactly what it meant.

A hushed silence fell over us all and I looked to Renesme, who was watching curiously.

Leah was human again, naked, and staring to Jacob like he was a criminal. "Jacob...you didn't!"

He finally snapped his face to the side, losing eye contact with our one-day-old daughter. "I- Leah- I don't know how! I didn't mean to!" She was stalking toward him now. "I'm sorry! It wasn't me!" She stopped suddenly._ Oh no, Nessie. _She looked to my daughter quickly and I followed her gaze.

Renesme didn't look confused anymore. She looked sad, but not devastated. She almost looked like a father at his daughter's wedding...sad but proud. "It's okay my Jacob. I'm sorry...Jacob. It's okay."

"Nessie..." Jacob whispered. He looked guilt-ridden. "I still care for you like a little sister."

"But you feel no _need. _I understand, really." she told him. "You belong with Emma now."

"Why? So he can _re_-imprint on the next unusual baby he meets!" Leah yelled. "Hell no! You're not hurting my daughters anymore." she said, moving protectively toward Renesme. Nessie looked up and smiled at Leah.

"She's right, Jacob." Seth started, looking sympathetic. He moved over to kneel beside Leah. "You really_ might _re-imprint on someone else. What if this time, it's not until she's grown and you break her heart? What if Emma isn't as understanding as Nessie?" he asked, looking down to my daughter.

Their eyes met and his mind swirled. I was in shock. Nobody else seemed to notice this time, since he wasn't in wolf form and sharing his mind with anyone but me. Millions of cords...steel cables, fell away from Jane and cast out to Renesme, and like before, they seemed to be slack and then pulled tight as if my daughter caught them and fastened them to herself tightly. Seth smiled down at her in amazement and I could feel the slight relief in his mind too. Renesme returned the gesture. "My Seth."

**Okay, so don't hate me, okay? At first, I really thought Jane needed someone but then I was thinking... imprinting doesn't really affect the imprintee much and there is no way Jane would go so far as to give up human blood. Plus, she's sadistic. No way would fate pick her for Seth. So I've fiddled a little. Seth couldn't exactly imprint on his own niece, but Renesme isn't related to him. By the way, any ideas on special abilites for the pups? Whit is obviously a mind-reader like his dad, but I'm not sure about the other three.**


	29. Mr Temper

**LEAH'S POV**

Things were moving so quickly and suddenly, I was being bombarded with all these changes and I couldn't keep up. I felt faint as I watched Jacob stare adoringly at my daughter.

My baby girl...My Emma Rose was suddenly attached to Jacob Black for the rest of her life. And surprisingly enough, I was almost as emotional about Seth imprinting on Renesme. My daughter and my step-daughter were both already aquainted with their soulmates when I hadn't even found mine yet.

I was jealous and it was ridiculous.

I knew that Edward was already thinking of us in long-terms before we'd even had sex. He wasn't the type to do that willy nilly, so he must have felt some sort of strong connection or attraction to me. Which I had also felt. I couldn't lie about that. He was polite and reserved, but he could be funny, and he was drop dead gorgeous. He was noble and a good dad and caring. How could I not start falling for that?

But it wasn't until I found out I was pregnant that I realized that Edward and I were a life-long commitment. Maybe we wouldn't be _together_ but my children would me immortal. I would need to be immortal to be there for them. It only made since to continue this thing with Edward. I'd wanted to before the pregnancy thing had came up anyway, I was just scared now that it would be more about being together to be good parents than because we loved one another.

Then, another part, a bigger part, was just plain scared.

Scared for my children...especially Emma and Ness. All my imprinting fears sprung right back up. What if they felt trapped? Obligated to be with Jake and Seth because of the imprint? What if they didn't or couldn't love them back?

I knew the imprint sort of made the imprintees feel attached to the imprinters...comfortable and safe with them... but it was never even close to how much the imprinters feels for their imprint. What if Ness or Emma wants to go out and have their own life but they're too scared? What if they're miserable for the rest of thier lives because of the same fucking wolf magic that derailed my life?

I needed to think. I wanted to be alone to do it. But I also didn't want to leave my children, especially not with Seth and Jake hovering around. I know it sounds juvenile but I'd just had my babies and I was already sharing with the whole family, I really didn't need two desperate wolves always hanging around and begging for attention.

Suddenly realizing that I was still naked, standing in front of at least a dozen vampires, I phased immediately. 'Phase out, Jacob.' I demanded.

'But Leah, we should real-'

'Phase out! I want to speak with my children ALONE.' I said, even more sternly than before. He needed to realize I meant business.

'Leah, please, you know I couldn't control it. I didn't mean t-'

'Can you leave me the fuck alone so I can THINK?' I shrieked at him. I saw Edward and Jacob flinch simultaneously before Jacob's large russet form scurried behind a bush. The familiar shimmer in my mind reassured me that he was gone only seconds before he came back in human form wearing a pair of cut-offs.

"Leah, p-" he started, trying again to speak to me. Wasn't he getting it?

I growled to cut him off, then looked to my E-uh, to Edward. 'Tell him we'll talk when I get back.'

"She said you two can discuss this when she returns." Edward stated, his voice flat and uncompromising. I bared my teeth in a wolfish grin.

'Mama.' Masen's voice interrupted, sounding impatient. 'Food.' he whimpered slightly. I remembered reminding the Cullens to feed the babies often, what with their shifter appetites. Edward had informed me that after mixing the don't-need-to-eat vamp mentality and the eat-all-the-time wolf mentality, the babies seemed to drink a regular amount of formula for an average human of their physical appearances' age.

I flashed images of them drinking their bottles. 'Already?' I asked, confused. Maybe they were gaining more of an appetite as they grew.

Emma suddenly flashed me an image of a deer. A huge deer that was being taken down from my point of view. She was accessing my memories through our pack link.

"They are extremely smart." Edward murmured beside me. I nodded my head in agreement, stunned that they seemed to take to being wolves so naturally.

That's when the image actually clicked for me. They wanted to feed. They wanted blood. I shuddered, horrible images of my four babies pillaging towns and murdering innocents flashing through my head just like the crazed newborn vamps Victoria had created those years ago. I would have to kill my own children to protect the tribe and humans.

'NO!' Harry screamed, retorting by replaying the bit of images of the newborn battle I'd let slip. He showed the vampires from that battle, but he'd changed the memory. The vamps were running at a group of humans and suddenly four little wolves jumped out in front of them, growling menacingly. 'Protect.' he told me slowly, repeating the word I'd thought earlier.

I breathed a sigh of relief, my eyes welling with tears as I felt my heart well with pride. They wanted to be protectors. They already understood right from wrong. And I felt them all agreeing whole-heartedly with Harry's firm refusal to ever hurt a human. I was so proud of my little ones.

"Leah?" Jacob asked, his voice impatient. I realized he'd been calling my name for a long moment, during that whole quick dialogue I'd had with my pups.

'Edward...' I sighed mentally.

"Leah told you she will speak with you later. Masen is hungry...for animals. Leah and I are taking them hunting and we'll be back soon." He glared darkly at Jacob. "Maybe you should come up with some theories to explain what just happened while we feed our children."

If Jacob was still disgusted by them eating deer and other furry creatures, he had the good sense not to show it. I knew Edward was close to blowing his top. Jacob had unimprinted on the daughter that Edward had really not wanted Jacob to imprint on in the first place, only to literally turn around and reimprint on Edward's other and much younger daughter. "Okay." The Alpha finally whispered. "For what it's worth...I really didn't mean it, Leah."

'But you're not sorry.' Leah thought bitterly. Edward translated quickly and Jacob looked to Leah.

"Emma is my soulmate Leah, I know it. With Nessie, I felt the love and adoration and the need to protect, but it didn't feel permanent. It felt, well truthfully, after the Volturri confrontation, if felt sort of like it had run it's course."

"It _was_ fading." Jasper added helpfully.

I whipped my head around to stare at the civil war soldier before I phased quickly into human form. "It was?" I asked, hoping that maybe I _could_ trust Jacob with my daughter. That maybe fate wasn't just using Emma to hurt me more.

"This imprint feels much more pure and strong than Jacob's and Nessie's. Or Seth and Jane's. It feels like nothing I've ever felt before. The closest I could describe would be the feeling Quil has gotten when you mention his imprint." Jasper explained.

"So the others-" I started, intent on getting down to the bottom.

"Masen is trying to speak to you, Leah." Edward interrupted. I sighed, hurriedly phasing back.

'Momma. Hungry. Please, mommy.' he all but demanded. He really was Mr. Temper wasn't he? Or Miss Leah Jr?

I sighed again and Edward already knew what I would do. "Please excuse us. Carlisle, maybe you could speak to the wolves and try for an explanation? Leah and I really need to take the children out to hunt. They are quite hungry."

'Let's go pups.' I called out, nudging them ahead of me to start looking around. Carlisle and Cullen spoke for a few more minutes while I turned and waited for Edward to join us. My eyes connected to Renesme's and I knew what I had to do.

I nodded my head slightly, nodding for her to proceed me. To follow her new siblings. To join the family.


	30. shebitch

**Bella's POV**

Carlisle chatted with Jacob and Seth for about an hour while Leah and her mutts took _my_ husband and _my_ daughter out hunting.

They both seemed to be anxious and barely able to talk to the Cullen patriarch throughout the entire time, glancing at the door every few minutes. I knew from past experience with Jake and Renesme that with new imprints like this, it was hard for them to be away.

So why were they?

Because Leah asked them to.

Why everyone suddenly tolerated, actually respected, anything that that she-bitch had to say or feel, I'll never know. She was still the same bitter, rude, crude _dog_ that she'd always been but she left for a few years and returned and now everyone loves her. I leave for a few years, return, and everyone seems to wish I'd never come back.

I'd always been nicer than her. Better than her. It didn't make sense.

Even Jane liked her to a degree and Jane didn't even like most other vampires, much less her mortal freaking enemies!

About two hours of stewing in my own anger and catching these amused smirks from Jasper, I was about to blow. That's when I heard the rapid beating of paws on the ground coming closer. About two miles out, I'd say. They were going slower than usual, allowing the pups and Renesme to keep up.

Jake and Seth both stood, moving closer to the front door. I remained on the couch, studiously ignoring Jasper and Rosalie's amused smirks, Alice and Esme's pitiful glances, and Carlisle and Emmett's forcible nonchalance.

Almost four minutes of tense silence passed before I heard them speaking outside. "So, we're agreed, right? United front and all that?" Leah was asking.

"I'll support you, love. This is a good decision." Edward replied. Love. I ignored the pang at the word.

"I'm bossy, Edward. But I don't want you to bow down to everything I want. I want you to challenge me. Really tell me how you feel." Leah sounded pitiful and scared. I snorted quietly.

"I actually agree with this, as much as I don't like it." he replied. "N-"

"Jake." came a soft demand. I could see Jacob nearly swoon at his new Imprint's request. Disgusting.

"We'll see him soon, Emma." came Renesme's more musical voice. "Daddy and Leah are just talking."

"Momma!" came a lower voice, one of the boys, I assumed.

"Come on, babies." Leah spoke. "We'll go in and talk to Carli-Grandpa." she said, correcting herself quickly. I saw not only Carlisle, but Esme and Rosalie, beam at the words.

Leah came through the door first, a girl on one hip and a boy on the other. I didn't know how to distinguish them all yet, though they each had differences. Edward held the second boy and Renesme held the other girl in her arms. "We'll be right back." Edward informed the room, hurrying Leah upstairs.

I don't know when or who had taken the time to get clothes for the babies, but when the _happy little family_ returned another twenty minutes later, they had all showered and redressed.

Leah wore dark grey jeans and a white tee shirt with no shoes. Her hair was damp and midnight black, down to her mid-back. The little girl on her hip, who now looked to be about a year old instead of several days, wore a simple baby pink onesie with _diva_ written across the front.

Edward followed, dressed in dark jeans and a dark grey button-up with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His hair was mussed like usual, his eyes the lightest gold. The boys he carried were both wearing onesies too. One in a soft green that read_ momma's boy_ and one in a soft blue that read_ daddy's boy_. Renesme held the same girl as before, who wore a yellow onesie that matched Renesme's soft yellow sundress perfectly. Her onesie read_ sweetheart_.

I snorted again, ignoring the glares I recieved. Edward's head shot to Carlisle. "That makes perfect sense."

Leah didn't miss a beat. "Not to me."

Edward nodded, turning to the she-bitch. "Sorry, love. I was just agreeing with Carlisle's thoughts. He believes the Imprints weren't meant to last. Jacob and Renesme's, nor Jane and Seth's."

The she-bitch furrowed a brow. Dumb mutt. "But we've never heard of a temporary imprint."

Jacob cut in now, seeming excited with the possibility of a logical explanation. "But Leah, we've never had this many wolves and before imprints were rare! Meaning we don't have many reports of them at all. It's why we don't know what they meant, why they happen, or even for sure if they can be broken. There could easily be a temporary Imprint!"

Leah still looked very skeptical. "Hmmm...I don't know, guys...it seems..."

"No, no. Leah listen. It makes sense." Edward insisted, leading her toward the sofas. He stopped to hand a baby to Esme on the way and then one to Alice at her seat. Leah moved forward, handing the baby in her arms to the hopeful-looking Rosalie, who seemed to be waiting for another chance to hold them. She smiled greatfully and the she-bitch smiled back. Eugh.."Renesme, if she hadn't been imprinted on, would have been killed. All of us would have." Edward was getting excited now too. "We just weren't meant to die then, so Fate or whatever made Jake imprint. It probably would have happened to any wolf that saw her first."

"Okay..." Leah leaned back, looking contemplative, "And through Seth's imprint, we were all more cautious about starting anything with the Volturri. Or maybe, because of Jane's unexplained attraction to Seth, it kept them from attacking us."

"Exactly!" Edward cheered. One of the boys in his arms cried at the sudden movement and he stopped, murmuring apologies to his _son_. I shivered at the word. I couldn't believe _my_ Edward had fucked that _dog_. Anyone but me, really. "You're female and Jacob was already imprinted, even if it was temporary. Maybe the temporary Imprint has to wear off on it's own or be broken by the permanent Imprint."

"Just one thing..." Leah looked to Carlilse, Jacob, and then Seth seriously, "I know you can't help this. I know you most likely are the soulmates to Renesme and Emma. I know it's terrible being away from them. But what if this is another temporary Imprint? Or not soulmate-y but just breeding? What if they don't want to live with you forever, wh-"

"I like Seth, Leah." Renesme's voice spoke up, stopping Leah in her tracks. "My Seth."

"Jay-cup!" Emma squealed from Rosalie's lap, clapping excitedly like she knew exactly what was being said.

"Leah." Jacob intoned seriously, also effectively keeping me from wringing her neck for being protective over _my_ daughter. She needed to worry only about her own. "It's permanent. I could feel it. I can feel the difference. I just know...please, trust me."

"I will murder you if it isn't." she said seriously, her gaze determined and actually kinda intimidating, not that I'd ever admit that. Fuck you Jasper! I thought furiously when I saw that stupid smirk again. "Seth, you're my brother, but I'll still beat you black and blue if you hurt Ness."

"I'll never do anything to hurt her. And that includes pressuring her if she decides she doesn't want me." Seth replied, his gaze earnest. I used to like him. Now though, all I could think was of him being the she-bitch's brother.

"That goes for me too." Jacob added.

Leah looked from one to another. "But what if...What if you imprint again? Then you wouldn't give a rat's ass about their feelings...not if it opposed your new Imprint's feelings."

"We're not going to, Leah! I told you I can feel it!" Jake was starting to get pissed. Ooooh, this might be good.

"You never told anyone about Ness NOT feeling permanent. How do I know you even know what you're talking about?" Leah yelled back.

"Be-"

"Shut up, Jacob. If you don't stop yelling at me, I swear to God..." Leah trailed off, and Jacob didn't respond, his gaze moving to the bronze-haired baby in Rosalie's arms.

"It's real Leah." Jasper spoke up, his voice soft and twangy with that southern accent. "The feelings are much more intense and unwavering then before...for both of them."

She seemed to deflate, as if nobody could go against Jasper. "You're sure?" she asked, her voice shaky. Edward pulled her closer to him, letting her snuggle into him in comfort.

Jasper nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

She sighed, glancing back to the nervous Natives. "You should thank God for Jasper...but I still retain the right for ass-whoopings just in case."

Jacob and Seth seemed to break into shit-eating grins simultaneously.


	31. Embee

**Leah's POV**

It had been a week since the Quads were born and they were changing quickly.

Carlisle believed the shifter blood in them was making them grow even faster than Renesme had. Then again, they could stop at anytime and he didn't know when or if it would happen.

I had the irrational fear that they would super-age until they were in their seventies and die. Edward thought the idea was foolish.

Whit was the oldest, and a perfect mixture of Edward and I. What had been bronze fuzz as a newborn had darkened and filled out quickly, leaving him with a head of midnight black hair and just highlights of bronze that flashed when he moved his head. His eyes were gold like Edward's but much darker, almost brown. I think that came from my dark eyes. And then his skin... Mine was already a very light copper, but added to my hair and facial features I was undoubtedly Native. Whit's though...his skin was the very lightest of copper, but with a paler over-cast. He was really only a few shades darker than Renesme but somehow you just _knew _he was mixed with something. He had an aristocratic nose like Edward and high cheekbones like me. A strong jaw like his dad and long lashes like me. Everything about him was right between me and his father. Except his attitude. He was a very calm baby, so unlike his mother. But not in a brooding way like Edward, he was also very happy.

Emma's black tufts were still the inky color as before, although it nearly reached her ears after only a week. Her skin, like Whit's, was sorta fair for a half Quileute. It may even be a bit lighter than my eldest son's. She had my lashes and cheekbones and beautiful green eyes. Edward's human eyes. She was a bit of a drama queen. And she cried anytime she got frustrated or denied something. Our little diva.

Masen had black hair also, although we had to constantly keep it cut. When Whit's hair was ruffled and flopped in his face, he was fine. Masen would get irritated and throw tantrums. So he had a buzz cut. His eyes were the gold-brown that Whit had, though they were much lighter than Whit's. Almost completely golden. We weren't sure if it was genetics or because he liked blood more than his brother. His skin was only a few shades lighter than his eyes, looking a few shades darker than Emma and Whit's. Besides the darker hair, darker skin, and lighter eyes, Masen and Whit's facial features were very alike. Their temperments...not so much. If Emma was the drama queen, Masen was the King. He didn't cry much but boy did he know how to whine and yell.

And then there was Beth. She was the only one without black hair. It was bronze. Nothing like Renesme's, though. Her hair was straight, like mine and her siblings' and it was much darker then her eldest sister's hair but it was definitely not black. Her eyes were hazel. Mostly brown, like mine, but with green specks evident. She had the more fair skin color, like Emma. And Beth was the biggest sweetheart in the world. But then again, she was the most stubborn little thing I'd ever seen.

Wierdly enough, because they were all over the place with Edward and I's genes, they also made it look as if they were no more related to one another then they were to Renesme.

Renesme had the lightest hair, then Beth, Whit, Masen, and Emma. But Masen and Emma had light eyes, then Beth, Whit, and Renesme. Nessie had the fairest skin, but not much more fair than Beth and Emma, with Whit close behind.

Everyday, they seemed to get more and more beautiful.

"Momma." that was Beth, crawling toward me. Whit was the only one to walk yet, though Masen and Emma were close behind. They all knew how to run in wolf form though, and used it liberally.

I glanced down to my bronze-haired daughter and smiled. "Yes, baby?"

"Me!" she exclaimed, putting her hands up for me to hold her. I smiled again, hauling her up onto the couch and into my arms. Her brothers and sister were all spread out on the floor on a huge blanket, chattering and gurgling to one another. Renesme was watching over them diligently.

The girl would be three soon, although she looked almost 9. She had been practically obsessed with the babies since we'd come home.

Masen clapped suddenly, looking excited. "Jake!" he said, happily. His brows scrunched in confusion then, looking like he was concentrating very hard. Emma stood on shaky legs, trying to toddle to me. She was going to fast and stumbled but I caught her. She was yelling Momma over and over but I could tell there was more she wanted to say. She just wasn't sure _how_ to voice it.

Masen huffed. "Jake come wit...wit..." He looked pissed, and confused. Emma looked at him, he looked back at her. They seemed to be communicating for a long moment and then simultaneously, the two burst into wolf form.

**Jacob's POV**

_This better be good, _Quil was grumbling, still pissy about missing time with Claire.

_You're the one that insisted about finding out what was up with Leah._ I returned, aggravated. I wanted to see my imprint too and he was just pissing me off.

_You see Nessie every freaking day. And if you had just _told_ me what happened, I wouldn't have to be coming to the freaking Bloodsuckers' den._ Quil shot back.

I felt Embry's agreement, although he didn't say anything. Neither had warmed up to the Cullens much but they were worried for our packsister. I didn't correct Quil on his assumption that I wanted to see Nessie. We could explain it all when we arrived. If Leah didn't kill me for the unexplained visit.

_You didn't tell her we were coming?_ Embry practically screamed to me. I winced in my head, picking up my pace instead of answering. We were only a mile or so away and I knew Edward could hear me by now.

_My Jacob?_ A voice sounded in my head. No way. No freaking way.

_Emma? _I thought back.

_My Jacob, I can't hear you. Masen can. Who is with you?_

_Who the HELL is that?_ Quil exclaimed. _Who's Emma, Jake? Are more bloodsuckers with the Cullens? How come Sam doesn't know? Are they more Volturri?_

_It's Quil and Embry._ I replied, answering Emma instead of my best friend. Memories of Emma played through my head before I could stop them and my best friends skidded to stops. Good thing we were right outside of the Cullen house. _You imprinted AGAIN? _came from Quil.

_Leah's got KIDS?_ came from Embry.

_Momma! Momma! Jake's here!_ Came Emma's mental voice. I could see through her eyes as she looked to Masen. He smiled and then I watched as he phased. She must have too because the next thing I knew, they were in our heads and I could hear both of them and reply.

_Jacob! My Jacob!_

_Uncle_ _Jake! _came Masen's greeting.

_Hi Emma, hi Masen. _

_Are you here Jacob?_

_Yep. Right outside. Did you miss me?_

_JACOB!_ she squealed. I'm guessing that was a yes.

Quil and Embry were very quiet, completely stunned. I smiled a wolfish grin. _Let me change, Ems, and I'll come inside so you can meet my friends. _

"Emma Rose! Masen Seth!" I could see Leah fuming through Emma and Masen's minds. "You ripped your clothes! Goodness, you two will be the death of me!"

And then Emma and Masen were gone. I phased out, followed by Quil and Embry. We dressed hurriedly and started toward the house. "Leah has kids." Quil sounded catatonic.

"Twins." Embry said, sounding equally shocked. "By Edward?"

I nodded and grinned. "Edward yes...twins, no." They both looked to me, puzzled. "She had quadruplets."

I hurried forward before they could stop me, letting myself into the Cullen house without knocking. Leah looked up from where she had just redressed Masen. She moved him to her hip just as Edward zipped down the steps. Oh calm down, mindreader, we're not here for trouble.

He rose a brow. "You never _plan_ it, Jacob." But he seemed more amused then anything.

"Jay-cup!" Emma shrieked from the floor. Her voice was music to my ears, even if the decibel made me flinch. She was on her feet in seconds, trying to toddle over to me. I couldn't believe that they already looked over a year old. This was even faster than Nessie's aging. I squatted down, hands out to encourage her as she picked up her pace. She stumbled but caught herself before I had to, and then crashed into my arms, giggling.

"Hey, Ems." I smiled, hugging her. "What are you doing, pretty girl?"

She giggled again, bouncing as I lifted her into my arms and stood straight. Edward bent down, retrieving Whit and Beth from the blanket they were playing on in the floor just as Quil and Embry came in.

Leah was glaring at me now, probably not having being paying enough attention to anything but her kids to realize I'd brought company. Our two packmates came to a stop a few feet inside the door. Embry staring at Beth in Edward's arms with a look of awe. Quil staring at Embry in a mix of horror, happiness, and pride.

"Oh FUCK no!" Leah exploded.

**Seth's POV**

I was just wanting to see Renesme and my sister and my neices and nephews. Just coming over for a nice visit. Just wanting to see my family. Yes, I now practically lived at the Cullen place. I mean, my sister was my guardian and she lived there with her boyfriend and their four children. I wanted to be near my sister, her children, and my soulmate. I'd only went home really to get more clothes.

So not so much a visit as going home again.

Still wasn't prepared for what I walked in on.

I could hear her shouting before I'd even got into the clearing of the Cullen Mansion.

"Love, please, calm down." Edward was murmuring, his voice loud to be heard over her growls.

"NO! Renesme, Emma, and now Beth!" she screeched.

"You can't really be mad about-" Was that Embry's voice?

"I CAN BE MAD ABOUT ANYTHING I WANT! Especially when it has to do with my children! You imprinted on my week-old daughter! The only one that was still free! You're stealing her childhood!"

I ran.

As soon as I was in the door, skidding to a halt, I placed myself in front of Embry. I understood Leah's anger, I really did. But this wasn't fair.

Edward shook his head, discouraging me from starting an arguement, but if she'd listen to anyone it would be me.

"Leah. Shut up."

"EXCUS-"

"I said shut up." I snapped. Her mouth closed in shock. "I get why you're pissed and I could never understand the feeling of your daughter being imprinted on, but right now...you're out of line."

"Out of line?" she asked. Just her tone of voice let me know she'd start another rant if I didn't interfere soon.

"Yes." I replied, trying to keep my voice even. "Embry didn't do this purposely. He dislikes vamps almost as much as you used to. As Jacob used to. Do you think he'd choose this? Imprinting on a baby?"

She was quiet now, her brow creased.

So I continued. "He was always the nicest to you when you were the bitchiest to him. And now, you're freaking over him, putting all the blame on him when Jake did the exact same thing. You can't flip on him if you let Jacob and I off scott-free. You're being a hypocrite."

"But-" Now she was looking remorseful.

"You're ruining the best day of his life. You yelling won't stop anything. He's going to be a part of this family now. You wanna start it off on a bad note? Haven't you made his life hell enough?"

Now her eyes were welled up with tears and I felt like shit. Edward glared at me. "You're right." she croaked, sniffling. She laughed a little, muttering about stupid hormones and hoping they'd get out of her system already. Then she turned to Embry. "You're the sweetest guy I know, Em. And Seth's right, I'm being a bitch again. Sorry."

Embry of course, looked gob-smacked as Leah wiped tears away quickly. She tried to act nonchalant, like that didn't just happen. "Uh...it's okay Leah. I understand."

She laughed again, glancing to Edward. "You see? Sweetest guy ever..."

Edward didn't look convinced, giving Embry a calculating look before nodding anyway. Leah approached Esme, who deposited Beth into her arms. And then my sister approached Embry slowly. "Leah?"

"Would you like to hold her?"

Beth was beaming, reaching a hand out for Embry. "Mine. Em-bee! Emby!"

Embry of course, was lost in Beth's eyes as he carefully accepted her into his arms. He smiled hugely, like he'd just won a million bucks. "I never thought I'd actually meet my imprint." he said softly, and Leah looked like she may start crying again as she backed into Edward's arms. He rubbed her back, kissed her temple, and whispered soothingly to her as they all watched Beth touch Embry's face lightly.

"Emby!" she cried. His smile got impossibly wider.

Then Jacob stepped forward, cradling Emma much the same way. "So... did anyone know Emma has superpowers?"


	32. superpowers

**Edward's POV**

"Leah and I suspected that Masen did, but none of the others have shown any signs." I told Jacob seriously. Leah nodded.

"Masen knows things that he shouldn't. I think he's a mindreader."

Jacob was already nodding, agreeing with Leah profusely. "She said that Masen could hear us but she couldn't."

"Who said?" Seth asked, confused.

"Emma. When I was on my way here, she phased, but before that she was talking into my head." Jacob explained, bouncing the aforementioned Emma in his arms as he spoke.

"That's how Masen knew you were coming!" Leah exclaimed. "He must have heard your thoughts...and then he was angry because he couldn't understand who else was with you."

"So Emma has the same power as Renesme." Esme spoke up. "Although, she doesn't seem to need touch to do it."

"Maybe because her power isn't as advanced, so it goes farther." Leah suggested. "I mean, she only sends thoughts so-"

"Nope, she was sending images too." Quil interrupted.

"Okay." I sighed, needlessly and guided Leah to the sofa. We all took seats quickly. Jacob held Emma, Embry held Beth, Quil had somehow got Masen, and I still held Whit in my arms. "If Masen has my gift and Emma has Renesme's...I'd assume that if Whit or Beth develop abilites, they will have to do with telepathy of some sort."

"Whit? Baby?" Leah asked, locking eyes with our oldest son. She smiled reassuringly. "Can you do special things like your brother?"

Whit just looked at her.

"Can you understand me, Whit?"

Still just looking.

"Come here, baby." she said, not making any motions. Still, he obviously understood a little, because he clambered off my lap and onto his mother's. "Will you show me if you can do something special?"

We all watched, completely silent and with bated breath, as my eldest son lifted a small hand to his mother's cheek. Leah's shield came crashing down and I watched in wonder as he showed her a vision.

It was the forest. A small meadow in the forest. Lively and green with purple and white flowers everywhere. It was as if she was _in_ the meadow, looking around. The sun shining through the leaves of the tall trees surrounding her. I could smell the soil and grass and the ocean on the wind. I could taste the salty air and hear little scuttling sounds of forest animals. And I could _feel _the breeze against my skin...the way _he_ would feel it. Not cold, or even warm, but there all the same. And then it was gone.

Leah was crying again and Whit looked ashamed. "Mama?" he asked, his voice weak and scared.

She wrapped her arms around him instantly. "No, no little man. That was beautiful...it was so beautiful." And she pulled away to smile brightly at him. "Show your Grandma?" she asked. He smiled back, nodding, and she set him on the floor. He toddled to Esme, who picked him up, and gasped as he repeated the vision for her.

Leah wiped the tears from her eyes. "Well, so much for the telepathy theory."

I chuckled, bringing her into my side. "I'm not sure if it constitutes as telepathy but he still got in your head. Even if his gifts seemed to go beyond that."

"What happened?" Seth asked, seeming impatient.

"It was...an illusion." Leah said carefully. "But not just an image. It was the clearing we passed when we took them hunting last week. I guess he remembered it..."

"Leah?" Jacob looked worried that she seemed distant.

Her head snapped back up and her face was wistful. "I was in the clearing. I could smell the forrest, hear the animals, smell the ocean, feel the breeze. I...it was just really beautiful and serene. It blew me away." she ended, laughing lightly and wiping tears again. "These fu-reaking hormones." she muttered, correcting herself before she cursed.

"Well, I wanna see!" Seth said, bouncing slightly. Renesme nodded from beside him and soon enough, the rest of my family had joined us and Whit was smiling and clapping as everyone marvelled at his ability.

"This is much like Zafrina's gift, Edward." Carlisle added. "And maybe a pinch of Alec's gift as well."

"Alec's?" Leah asked. "Oh, because if he can do all that, he could most likely make someone believe they can't sense anything."

I nodded.

"Hmmm." was all Leah said, nodding to me. "Well, what about Beth? What else is there involving mind-games that she could get?"

"She could be like Aro...reading minds through touch." I offered. "Or she may even have a gift just like one of her brothers or sister."

"She makes you feel." Renesme spoke up, grabbing everyone's attention.

"What's that, baby doll?" Leah asked. When she wasn't calling them all baby or honey, she'd gotten into calling them each pet names. Whit, for all his seriousness, was her 'little man'. Emma, being the diva she was, was Leah's 'princess'. A reference to his wolfiness and his temper, Masen was called 'scrappy'. Beth was her 'sweetheart' and Renesme was 'baby doll'.

"Don't you notice you're always happy around Beth?" Renesme asked seriously.

"I'm happy around them all. And it's hard to not be happy when all Beth does is smile." Leah said, smiling herself just thinking about it.

"WAIT!" Rosalie shouted suddenly. "I think Ness may be on to something." She stood from the couch quickly, going toward the loveseat where Embry still held our youngest. "The other day, Beth started crying because she wanted the dolly that Emma was playing with. All of the others started crying too. I thought it was just...a quad thing, you know? Like a twin thing...all get upset when one is. But when I approached them, I got sad suddenly. Again, I just thought it was over seeing her so sad. Emmett is the one that made me realize dry-sobbing for twenty minutes without real reason was not a natural thing."

"You think she's projecting her moods onto us." I stated, looking to her for approval. She nodded, bending down and taking Beth from Embry. He seemed very reluctant, but also curious.

"Everyone _has_ been much more content since the Quads arrived." Jasper added with a shrug. "I just thought it was because Edward and Leah getting back together cheered Esme, Carlisle, and Alice up. Ness seemed happier to have more kids around. Then there was Seth and Jacob with the imprint love..."

Rosalie smiled at Beth. "Hey Beth, are you happy?" Beth clapped, giggling excitedly. "Look, daddy isn't." she said, pointing to me. I had brows furrowed, trying to think back to seeing anyone unhappy when Beth _was. _I looked up when I heard her mentioning me. "Why don't you make daddy smile?"

And I was suddenly slammed with it. Pure, overwhelming joy. Elation, really. I caught my unneeded breath from the unexpected impact and then looked up at my beautiful, angelic daughter with a beaming smile. Beth clapped excitedly, bouncing in Rose's arms.

"Did it! Did it!" she squealed.

"Yes you did, sweetheart." Leah smiled warmly, holding Whit tightly in her arms. Rosalie handed Beth back to Embry, who smiled wildly at the excited baby.

"This is new." Carlisle commented suddenly. "Do you think she's an empath?"

"No." I stated, shaking my head. "I've been in her head. She doesn't know what other's feel besides by seeing their facial expressions."

"More like Jane's gift then." Carlilse spoke, nodding to himself. I looked to him, confused. "Imagine, if she can make you feel happy like that...she could make you feel devastated...enraged...maybe even make you feel pained?"

"But Jasper's gift doesn't allow him to make them believe they're in physical pain." I argued.

Leah shook her head. "Beth isn't an empath Edward. She's doing illusions, just like Whit. Not as complex, but at the same time_ more_ complex...different, I guess. The point is, she may be able to make someone think they're in excruciating pain just like-"

"No. Whit made you feel wind on your skin. He'd be more likely to make you feel physical pain." I argued back.

"Maybe they both could. Lots of pain has to do with synapses in your brain, nerve endings and crap, right?" Seth asked, breaking into our fight. "Whit seems more able because his illusions are more physical...but they're still illusions. And Beth's are more about feelings than images and stuff, so she could do it too." He looked back and forth between us. "I'm right, aren't I?" he smirked slightly.

_Smug little bastard,_ Leah thought toward me, dropping her shield enough so I could hear.

"Bastard!" Masen giggled suddenly. Leah whipped around in shock.

"Masen, no! You don't say those bad words, okay Scrappy?" Leah was saying as she handed Whit to me and took Masen from his seat on Esme's lap. "Those are dirty words. You can't..."

I tuned her out, looking to the packbrothers who were all quiet suddenly. "What?" I asked, feeling wary suddenly.

Quil sighed, wiping his forehead. "We're gonna have tell Sam about this soon."

I hissed, standing quickly and tightening my grip ever so slightly on Whit. "He will not try what he tried with Renesme!"

"No. He won't." Seth stated, hands up in surrender. We had everyone's attention again. "They're already here... so he can't say they're unknown. They're half wolf, so anything he says about their vamp half, we can counter. You know you have me, Jake, and Embry if it was to come to a fight anyway."

"And me!" Quil piped up, receiving several smiles.

"So just calm down, okay Edward?" Seth asked. "We can't hurt imprints, so he can't do anything. He'll just be very very mad. And Jacob, Embry, and I will get shit...Jacob the most, for re-imprinting. If they find out about Jane, I'll be getting chewed out even though I couldn't stop it. Embry will be razed too, for imprinting on a half-vamp." He rolled his eyes, sighing. "We'll hear some shit about Leah messing with leeches. And during all of this, we'll be screaming right back at him. It's stupid really. He can't stop anything we're doing. He can't change anything or boss us around, it'll be a bunch of yelling for nothing. But the Council will want to meet the Quads."

"And they will." Leah responded, smiling slightly. She looked devilish. "It'll be such fun."


	33. Emily's interlude

**Emily's POV**

The pack was at my house as usual, stuffing muffins in their mouths and talking loudly over one another. I stood by Sam against the counter as Paul, Jared, Collin, and Brady sat at the table.

"Hey...where's Embry and Quil?" Jared asked suddenly.

Collin looked around, seeming a little wary. "Don't know." he answered around a mouthful of muffin. "Haven't seen them since yesterday."

Paul narrowed his eyes. "You and Brady were with Quil yesterday. Where is he?"

Brady let out a deep breath. "Probably still with Jacob. They left with him."

"At the Cullen place?" Paul asked, disgusted.

Brady looked away, not answering. Collin tapped his finger on the table nervously. I felt Sam straighten and tense beside me. "What do you two know?" my gorgeous husband demanded to know.

"EMBRY JOINED JAKE'S PACK!" Brady blurted. He looked like he was about to explode. "Quil's on the fence about it but Embry definitely joined. Quil said we should totally not be here today because Leah was coming for a visit and some shit might hit the fan but that just made us want to come more so here we are."

Collin was looking at Brady in disbelief. Then he turned to Sam, looking scared. "Quil said that he would be coming with Jake, Embry, Seth, and Leah."

"What time are they supposed to b-"

Sam's voice trailed off suddenly and all five wolves turned their heads toward the door. I couldn't hear anything but I knew they had. "What is it?" I whispered.

Just then, I heard the uproar of laughter from outside. Oh. The Rebel Pack.

Knock. Knock.

I glanced at Sam and then maneuvered to the door. I saw the wolves looking confused, nostrils flaring, and it only made me more and more nervous.

I pulled open the door slowly and glanced back to the wolves in confusion. From their reactions, I had expected something bad, but it was just what Collin said it would be. Jacob and Leah stood side by side, with Seth to Leah's left, Embry to Jacob's right, and Quil between them, right behind Leah and Jacob. "We've got something to say...can we come in?"

I nodded quickly, trying to push past the green-eyed monster that always took me over when being around Leah, and pasted a smile on my face.

I stepped back as the wolves poured in, before shutting the door.

"We have some shocking news. A bunch of announcements actually. Everyone here but Quil has had some life-altering revelations this last week or so." Jacob started, grinning over at a scowling Leah. She rolled her eyes, unable to stay angry, and smiled slightly.

"First of all...Seth imprinted on Jane Volturri." Jacob started. The enraged shouting and denials were broken up when he interrupted by saying. "Fortunately, we believe the imprint was temporary...a sort of imprint for convenience. It broke when he reimprinted." He paused while everyone listened in shock. He grinned. "On Renesme."

"That's impossible!"

"Why aren't you more pissed?"

"This can't be true!"

Jacob again just waved off the protests. "I'm not angry, because my imprint was temporary too. While Seth's kept the Volturri from killing us, mine kept the pack and Cullens from battling. I know it was temporary because right before Seth reimprinted, my imprint with Renesme broke when I reimprinted on Emma."

Now everyone was just in complete shock. Sam was shaking in rage. But I think it was more about Jacob and Seth breaking a sacred Imprint more than any worry for the actual Imprints. I knew how badly he had wanted to break our imprint at the beginning.

"Embry imprinted yesterday on Emma's little sister Beth." Jacob continued, smiling brightly. When everyone looked to Embry, he nodded and beamed to confirm Jacob's statement. "And here is the part you guys are really gonna hate..."

Wait. The other things were the _good_ news in the is good news bad news scenario. Everyone stared in gobsmacked horror and nervous anticipation. Embry, Jake, Leah, and Seth chuckled. Quil looked a little more worried, but he still smiled.

"WELL?" Paul and Sam demanded in unison. That only fueled the other pack's reactions. Finally, Jacob seemed to calm himself down and wiped the tears from his eyes as he straightened from his doubled over position.

"Emma and Beth, along with their brothers Masen and Whit, are hybrids. Leah's hybrids."

Stunned silence again. Leah? She had kids? Before me? Wait. How are they hybrids? Wolf babies were human at first and we never called wolves hybrids anyway, that was what we called...

Oh shit.

Everyone exploded, shrieking and shaking angrily.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Jacob shouted. And they did. Even Sam whimpered under the Alpha tone in Jake's voice.

"I became pregnant by Edward. I found out not too long after Sam's crazy break-in and ran away." Leah started. "Seth came and found me and found out. I gave birth nine days ago to four babies. They're aging similarly to Renesme. While they look around one now, Carlilse expects that the initial aging will slow to around 3 years every year like Nessie. The wolf gene is alive and active in all four and so they may age slower or quicker than her. They may keep at this rate until adulthood or age normally after the initial shoot up. We really don't know. What we do know is that they're not much different to Renesme in eating habits." She sighed. "I was afraid at first that their wolf side would make them more animalistic and bloodthirsty than a human/vamp hybrid, but it's the opposite."

"While Nessie's cravings for human blood are more like how we crave chocolate than how most vamps go crazy like heroin addicts, her cravings are still there. The pups don't crave human blood at all. It actually repulses them." Jacob spoke up. "They all phase and they hunt. They don't just drink animal blood, they eat the animal. They also have the advanced taste like us, so they love all human food like we do, instead of being picky like Renesme."

"Are you trying to say that they're more wolf than Vampire?" Sam demanded. "I don't know if I can trust that!"

"YOU WILL!" Leah demanded, stepping forward threateningly. "Renesme is weaker than a vampire, but my children won't be. They'll have skin almost as hard, like Nessie, but their strength and speed will be equal. They all have gifts close to Edward's and they all phase. I don't think they're more wolf than vamp. They're a perfect mix."

"Explain." Sam demanded, stepping closer to her. "Now. Everything."

Leah stepped closer too, until she and Sam were almost toe to toe. "I'll explain this. If you so much as make a move against my children, I will decimate you. You five...or six if Quil joins...are no match for us." She looked around at all of Sam's pack. "Any of you lay a hand on my children and I tear your throat out. I'm not bluffing. And I know, I'll be sad that I murdered a packbrother, but I won't regret it. They're _mine_ and you won't hurt them. Do you understand me?"

I had stepped away. At first, I was pissed and going to interfere to get her away from my man but as she spoke, the snarling and growling from her had scared me and I backed away. Jacob was pulling her back from around the waist now.

"Look Sam, we're not trying to start anything." Jacob began. "I don't like you, don't respect you, and I don't trust you. But I don't want to hurt my old pack, okay? That being said, we're not asking for your permission either. We're letting you know the facts."

Here Embry came in. "The pups feel the same protective urges like we do, but they don't instinctively hate vampires. They'll be strong like us. They don't find humans appetizing. They like deer more than anything, but mountain lion and bears have worked too. They eat human food daily and hunt every few days. They can toddle in human form but run already as wolves. Their instincts, reflexes, and senses are already advanced. Whit, the oldest, can cast illusions. Emma has a power similiar to Renesme's. Masen reads minds, and Beth's gift is like an illusion of feelings. It's hard to explain."

"The point is, they're safe, and we're not staying long anyway." Jacob spoke up. "We all talked about this last night. You guys knew I would leave with Renesme anyway and the Cullens will not be returning. When the Volturri find out, we're going to offer an Alliance to keep the pups safe, this should also keep them from attacking you all, but if you wanted, we could bring the vamps back so your children will phase and keep the tribe safe just in case." Here, Jacob took a deep breath. "Paul, your children will have Black blood. If I have kids, they'll most likely be immortal and immortals can't really be inconspicuous in a tiny town like this. Your oldest will be the future Alpha of this tribe, so raise him well. Stop being a lazy bum or I'll have to come back here and take the spot. My future nephew better not be a prick."

"The four of us are leaving with the Cullens." Embry finally said. "Seth will finish highschool this year and then we're all leaving. We'll be an official pack with our own territory."

"We'll stay in touch." Leah finished. "In case, you need us or something."

I was completely shocked by now. Leah was leaving again. Good. She was taking Seth, Embry, and Jacob. Well, okay. She was taking them from Sam. Not so good. Sam looked heartbroken. I was pissed.

"Uh...Leah?" I asked, hesitantly.

She looked to me, her eyes narrowed. Sometimes I felt like she saw straight through me. It couldn't be though, I'd used this meek persona almost all my life. "What?"

"Can...can I meet them?" I had to meet them. A part of me knew, absolutely knew, that they would be perfect. Not only because Leah was their mother and she had an otherworldly beauty to her, but because they were half vampire. I'd seen Renesme once and she had been half human. And her mother hadn't been that pretty as a human. I could only imagine Leah's children.

"Why?" she asked, still suspicious.

"Well...if you're l-leaving, then I want to see them at least once." I answered, widening my eyes pleadingly.

She didn't look convinced. "I'd like to see them too, Leah." Sam demanded. "To make sure they're as safe as you say."

She smirked and exchanged knowing smiles with Jacob, Seth, and Embry. "Jake, call Edward and let him know to meet us at the treaty line."

"Excuse me? Aren't I the Alpha here?" Jacob teased her.

Leah glared playfully. "Don't sass your future mother-in-law."

Jacob groaned, punched the chuckling Embry, and took out his cellphone. Leah smiled. "Come on then." she said, motioning up forward.

Sam looked very hesitant suddenly, probably because Edward would be coming. He didn't want me near any vamps. But as usual, anything to do with Leah outweighed almost anything. He led me to the treeline, phased, and lowered to the ground until I could crawl onto his back. He jogged carefully and I watched in awe as the other wolves joined us. A small grey wolf that I knew to be Leah shot off, going faster than all of the others. I rolled my eyes.

Another thing that made her special. As if having quadruplets...the first ever werewolf/vampire hybrids... a handsome vampire pining after her despite her being his natural enemy, a family of powerful leeches, and her own loyal pack of wolves wasn't enough.

I had never done this before and it was so freeing. But I couldn't even enjoy it. I was suddenly fifty times more jealous of my cousin. She had hated this so much, but this was amazing!

Only a minute or two after leaving the house, we came to a stop at the treaty line. Edward Cullen, along a beautiful blonde female were standing about twenty feet ahead of us. Each held two small children in each arm.

"You all may cross the line for a few moments if you wish. But I will warn you. If you attack my sister, my children, or myself, I will kill you." he said evenly in his musical voice.

Leah came from some nearby brush in human form and I heard several cheerful 'Mamas!' from the babies. I felt that knot in my stomach again, that anger and resentment.

I followed beside Sam slowly as we approached, that knot just getting bigger and tighter at the more I saw. All four were gorgeous. Maybe even moreso than Renesme.

They were all pale, but with an undertone of copper to their skin. They weren't much darker than Renesme really, but you just _knew_ they weren't completely white. The girls were slightly paler than the boys. "Here's Whit. He's my serious Little Man." Leah said, handing a boy in a blue jumper over to me. He had deep inky black hair with bronze highlights and the darkest gold eyes, almost brown. "This is my Scrappy boy, Masen." she continued, turning the boy in her arms so I could see his face as she bounced and cooed over him. Masen had short black hair and goldish brown eyes, although they weren't as dark as Whit's. "Rose?"

I glanced up, wondering who Rose was. The blonde vampire approaching answered my question. I tried to hide my fear as she took the boy from my arms and exchanged him with a little girl in a pink dress with white leggings and jacket. "This is Beth." Rose spoke. Her tone was musical, but nowhere near friendly.

"She's my little sweetheart, ain't ya?" Leah cooed, leaning forward to brush her nose against her daughter's. Beth squealed happily in my arms and looked up at me, still smiling. By breath caught. "She's the youngest." Leah told me. And the prettiest, I added mentally. She was the only one that didn't have inky black hair. Her hair was the color of the highlights in Whit's. They were bronze, but darker than the bronze in Edward or Renesme's hair. Just a very shimmery dark brown really. And she had Leah's deep brown eyes with flecks of green and gold. The most beautiful hazel color I'd ever seen.

"And this here is Emma." Leah finished, bringing another child close to me. And then I had to reconsider. Both of her boys were handsome, but I thought Beth was prettiest mostly because she was a girl. But Emma...she was gorgeous too. She was still small, but her baby features still weren't as round and soft as Beth's. When they grew up, Beth would have a sweet face. Like Renesme. Emma would be a fierce beauty like her mother. She had that same pale skin. A shade or two darker than Renesme and a shade or two lighter than her brothers. Her hair was inky black, her eyes deep jade green, and her lips were red and puckered.

All of Leah's children..."They're beautiful." I croaked. I never been more jealous of Leah in my life.

Every reason I had hated Leah before was still there, and it seemed like she just kept getting more and more.

She had Sam first, and despite the imprint, a part of him still wanted her. Uncle Harry died being disappointed in me, Seth favored her, she got a whole new family and devoted lover. She had four beautiful children. She was more beautiful, stronger physically and emotionally than I'd ever be. And she _still, _after all of this, had Sam wrapped around her little finger.

When would I ever get what _I _deserved?


	34. Emily's interlude 2: Not me

**Renesme's POV**

"Come on." Alice chirped suddenly, grabbing my hand and pulling me outside. "Leah just called and said it's safe. She wants you there."

I nodded, unable to really speak, and ran after Alice as she left the house and across the yard, toward the reservation. Jasper and Emmett were waiting at the tree line of the yard for us and joined as we flitted into the woods.

I was overly excited for something as simple as meeting up with my father and Leah. They'd only been gone for an hour at the most. But ever since Leah had returned to Washington I'd felt a connection with her. Admiration, maybe. She was very put together and fiesty. She wasn't a pushover and she loved deeply. Maybe what I liked the most was that, she made my father less miserable.

And then she'd returned with four children. My brothers and sisters. I had siblings now and my father was much happier. She let me help with them and she actually seemed to like me, unlike when I was an infant. Leah was more like a mother to me than Isabella Swan, so the fact that she wanted me around as much as I wanted to be there, made me feel loved. She made me feel special and deserving and included.

When we reached the treaty line, we slowed to a stop.

Leah and Daddy were standing side by side, each holding one of my siblings. Rosalie held another and a pretty scarred lady held the fourth. Jacob, my Seth, Embry, and Quil stood protectively near my family and the La Push pack were standing across from them.

The Alpha...a man I knew to be called Sam Uley, was watching my Daddy with anger in his eyes. He didn't like him, I knew.

Leah turned, spotting us as we closed in around our family. She looked down at me with a warm smile. When she'd first arrived, I'd only looked 6 or so, but I was nearing the physical age of an 8 year old. I'd look 9 by my third birthday in a few months. "Baby Doll." she called.

I smiled back, feeling undescibably warm when she spoke to me in that soft tone. Quickly hurrying to stand by her side, I looked up to the scarred woman. She was pretty but nowhere near the beauty of my Aunt Rosalie or Leah. She didn't even compare to the averagely stunning vampires like Alice or Esme. Still, she was pretty. I think this was Emily...by the scars, I realized I was right...she was the cousin of Leah.

Seth came over to me, scooping me up into his large arms. Leah handed Beth to Embry and then took Emma from the lady's arms and handed her over to Jacob. Aunt Rose handed Masen to his mother and Daddy bounced Whit in his arms. We all watched the opposite pack as Emily backed away to stand by her own family.

"You saw them." Leah spoke suddenly, her voice fierce. "Now, can we go?"

"I'd like to see them phase." Sam spoke up. He didn't seem happy at all about what was going on.

"WHY?" She demanded. "They're fine! You can see that!"

"Why not? Was it a bluff Leah?" he taunted. "They're little monsters, aren't they?"

I didn't have to wait for Leah to respond, because Masen, whom could probably read all the bad thoughts that the La Push pack felt toward us and his mother, was shaking. He was shaking hard but Leah's soothing hand had been calming him enough to keep him in his human skin..until then.

He burst into his dark grey fur, landing in Leah's arms as a small puppy, yipping and growling at Sam Uley with hatred.

One of the youngest of Sam's pack began to laugh. "Even her _kids_ hate you, dude!" And the other young one joined in.

"_Now_ can we go?" she sneered. "Or do you need to see...hush, Masen...do you need to see them all phase?"

Sam didn't speak. He was staring at the little baby wolf in something between awe and envy.

"Well?" she demanded.

"Hey Leah!" one behind Sam called, stepping forward with a smirk. "Can I hold one?"

She looked at him like he was crazy. "What?"

"Can. I. Hold. One?" he asked, very slowly.

She snorted. "I know what you said, by why would you want to Paul?"

"Can I or not Clearwater?" he huffed.

She looked to my father, who nodded. She smirked. "Sure thing." she bent down and deposited Masen on the ground. "Go say hi to Uncle Paul, Scrappy."

Masen shot away from her, barreling past Sam and leaping six feet into the air so Paul could catch him. "Whoa!" the big man yelped, startled. "You're a fast one, aren't you?"

"His mother and our father are both the fastest of their kinds." I told him. "Of course they would be fast."

He sneered to me, looked back down to Masen in contemplation, and then looked back to me with an uneasy grin. "Guess you're right."

"Jared?" Mom-uh, Leah asked. "You wanna hold one?"

The other man behind Sam looked to his Alpha, who was still dumbfounded and quiet, before nodding slightly. Leah took Whit from Daddy and walked over to her old packbrother. "Here you go."

Jared craddled Whit like a newborn, which he was techincally. But my siblings were developing quickly like me and could sit up on their own. The proof was how Masen giggled as Paul bounced him. "These little guys are adorable." Jared cooed.

"They're fucking awesome!" Paul agreed, grinning widely.

"Hey!" Leah scolded, amongst several hisses and growls. "Don't cuss. They pick it up reallllly easy."

"Ahh-some!" Whit giggled.

Paul smirked. "See, no big dea-"

"Fuct!" Masen added. Paul paused in his speech for a moment and then immediately broke into laughter, despite the appalled looks from my family. Leah chuckled a little before biting her lip when she saw Daddy's stern look.

"Leah, love..."he sighed.

She looked to Masen in determination but still smiling the tiniest bit. "That's a bad word, Scrappy! Bad word!" she admonished him.

"Scrappy?" Paul asked, confused.

As Leah launched into the nicknames, the reasons for them, and general personality traits of my siblings and I, I noticed suddenly that Sam Uley and Emily were gone.

I wondered briefly what had upset them so much. They should be happy that Leah is happy. Or maybe...is it because father is a vampire?

No one else seemed too upset about that fact. Maybe the La Push pack wasn't thrilled about it, but they seemed over it now. I knew my own family didn't mind. They loved Leah and Seth and Jacob. And the quads had just cemented the bond my family felt toward Jacob's pack. Even the less friendly members.

Embry didn't seem to mind, then again he had benefited from father and Leah's union. But Quil hadn't and he didn't seem to care either. Nor did the other's of Sam's pack. They seemed to believe that all of the pain Leah endured entitled her to this, no matter the circumstances. No one could possibly disagree with that.

Certainly not me.

**Emily's POV**

"FOUR!" he fumed, slamming the door behind him after we came inside. "She thought she was infertile. She wasn't even trying! And she has an entire family in one month's time! This is bullshit!"

I stayed quiet, feeling rejected. Sam and I had been trying for children for over a year now. After the wedding, he wanted to start right away. He also said he would stop phasing once I conceived to more easily support us. How could Leah so easily conceive when the Spirits had chosen her as a wolf? If she was capable of children, she should have been an imprintee.

"Did you see them?" he continued to rant. "Don't even look like Quileutes!"

But they were so beautiful. And sure, they were definitely not full-blooded but they were obviously of Native American descent, you could just tell.

"Not only was it a paleface that she fucked, but a bloodsucker!" he exclaimed in disgust.

A handsome bloodsucker that has strong convictions despite his darker nature.

"They're cold and dead and hard." He sounded so disgusted.

The better to cool her temperature and keep up with her. She needs someone stronger than her. Someone devoted to her. Why can't _I _have that?

"They're stuckup prudes! And pretentious assholes!"

And they're all very smart and rich and suave.

"And she's leaving with them!"

She'll get to travel the world, see all those amazing places, and I'll be stuck here being Suzie Homemaker. Wierd how that's all I ever wanted, all I ever dreamed of, until Leah is about to get _her_ dream.

"Did you see the clothes she was wearing?" he yelled, whirling around as if he actually wanted an answer. I knew he didn't. "DESIGNER clothes that costed more than her house, probably. That's not LeeLee. She's changing for them."

No. Those clothes, designer or not, looked very close to what she usually wore. Just because the jeans probably costed in the hundreds instead of twenty bucks and the tee shirt was Ed Hardy instead of WalMart, didn't change anything. Except that she could afford those things now.

"And she was all fake and quiet and gentle. It's not the girl I knew!"

That could also be because she's a mother now. And I still remember her deadly glare pointed at us once or twice in that clearing. And the sneer. Ugh, I hated the sneer.

"What could she even see in him?" he asked, almost pleading now. He seemed defeated suddenly and it broke my heart. I hated that she effected him still. I hated that he let her effect him. I hated that he was jealous and resentful of what she had because he felt it wasn't as good as what he had, like he was the loser of their breakup or something. I hated that he was jealous and resentful of Edward, because Edward had Leah. I hated that she was always better than me in his eyes, even if the Imprint made him believe differently most of the time. I hated her for making our love less perfect. It still came down to the fact that without the Imprint, his real thoughts were always and would always revolve around my bitchy skanky second cousin. Not me.

"He's handsome." I finally spoke, my resentment coming through as venom in my words.

Sam ceased all pacing immediately, turning to me with an incredulous look. "What?"

I shrugged. "You asked what she saw in him. I don't know him well but I could see what she saw in him."

"He's a bloodsucker. A leech. Lee Lee hates bloodsuckers more than anyone in the pack."

"Obviously not anymore Sam."

He growled loudly, deeply in his chest as he started to shake slightly. "You don't know what you're talking about."

I scoffed, my anger rising at the fact that he _refused_ to see that this was not the same Leah as two years ago. "Believe whatever you want Sam, but Leah changed before she came back and shacked up with that Cullen boy."

"Lee Lee-"

"Stop calling her that!" I shrieked, loosing any semblance of cool that I had. "She's not YOUR Lee Lee anymore. She's _Edward's Leah Love." _I told him, unable to keep the scorn from my voice. There may be some envy as well, but I couldn't seem to speak of Leah without it. Sam growled, bringing my attention back to the point of my ranting. "And why shouldn't she love him?" I demanded. "Just the way he looks at her, it's like she's his princess. His Goddess. He's handsome and rich and smart. He's going to live forever with that same face. She'll travel the world and explore and never worry about money again. He gave her four gorgeous children and he's strong and respectful and sweet."

"Why don't you go fuck him too, then Emily?" he demanded.

I laughed scornfully. "If only he'd have me."

The look on Sam's face almost made my blood run cold. He'd never looked so shocked. So hurt. So enraged in all the time I'd known him. "YOU'RE MINE. Do you hear me? Mine." he growled, slamming a fist into the kitchen table and reducing it to rubble.

I stepped back from him, terrified. "I- I know Sam."

"She is mine. You are mine. You're both mine. And she will not be with that bloodsucker. She will not leave with him. She will not raise his children."

A sudden thought came to mind and I couldn't seem to stop it from coming out of my mouth. "You're insane."

"No. I'm not." he denied. "Lee Lee-"

"Sam, you'll start a war." I interrupted. He didn't seem phased and I knew I'd have to keep going to talk him out of it. As much as I despised and envied my cousin, I didn't want anyone dying. Sam would die. Seth could die. Those innocent, despite being half-leech children, would die. And then another thought came. "You'd really start a war for her?"

"Of course."

"You love her that much?"

"Of course."

"More than me?"

"Of course."

I gulped down the tears, watching him in despair as the words he said finally dawned on him.

"Emmy."

"No." I denied, backing away. "You can't. The imprint-"

"I don't, Emily. I didn't hear what you were saying. I could never love her more. I left her for you, you know. If I did, I wouldn't have come to you." He was in front of me in an instant. "Please, Emmy. You have to believe me. I need you."

He wrapped arms around my knees and buried his head in my stomach and I went to mush. Because...I needed him too.

But wasn't that the problem?

I loved him. I was crushed that it took Leah from me at first, but I couldn't deny the perverse pleasure I got from beating her at something for the first time either. I really had fallen for him after that too. But as much as he had fallen for me, most of his 'love' was more of a need. The imprint telling him I was perfect. And as much as he hurt me, I couldn't leave him because he needed me too. Literally needed me.

So maybe even without Leah, he could be happy enough and I could too as long as he was with me, but it would never be the same as it was before today. Before I realized his heart would always belong to her more than it did to me.

So in the end, did I really beat her at all? I knew it probably had felt that way to us both at first, but not anymore. Not to her. And not to me.


	35. The Elders

**Leah's POV**

"I love you." Edward murmured between unnecessary pants. Not like he needed to breathe, but I had to give myself credit. I knew how to please my man. "Am I?" he asked, rolling from atop me and lying by my side. "Your man?"

I looked at him incredulously, searching his handsome face. He truly looked curious, but also something else...almost challenging. As if he was daring me to deny it. I sighed, rubbing my thighs together. They ached slightly from the pounding he'd just given me and I found myself grinning. "Of course. You're my children's father. You're the best lover I've ever had. You're smart, hot, and artistic...you're perfect." He smiled slightly but I could also see the disappointment in his eyes. I rolled mine in mock frustration. "And I kinda love you."

"Kinda?" he half-shouted in outrage, lurching forward.

"Okay, okay." I laughed, squirming under him to dislodge his tickling fingers. "I love you okay? At first, it was just an attraction. There was something there, beyond your handsome face, that drew me in. And then...I don't know. You were so worried about me. You made me feel more than I've ever felt for anyone else. Warm, loved, protected. I was falling for you fast. Then I found out I was pregnant and I loved you for the simple fact that you gave me them. And you forgave me when you found out, even though all those decisions that seemed so smart then seem stupid now. Now, the feelings you inspire, those are what made me realize that I'm IN love with you. The fact that you're the first thing I want to see when I wake up and the last thing before going to sleep. The fact that I think of your reaction to something before I do it, because the last thing I want is to hurt you. Is that poetic enough for you, old man?"

"It'll do." he deadpanned.

I elbowed his side playfully, well aware that it would have potentially punctured a human's lung.

He chuckled. "I love you too, Leah. More than I've ever loved anyone." was all he said in reply.

**Edward's POV**

"You think they'll freak out?" Leah asked, her voice still worried.

The quadruplets, or the Pups, as everyone had taken to calling them, were now three weeks old. And we discovered that they were growing much different then Renesme.

My eldest daughter had almost been a toddler before Bella had even awaken from her three-day change. She looked five by the time she was a year old. After, her growth spurts had settled until she was aging two years for every year. She was almost three and looked to be nine.

The pups however, had sprouted into looking one year old in one week, into toddlers by the second. They were now three weeks old and were still looking about 2. Carlisle said that from the testing, they had levelled out much more quickly then Renesme and it looked as if their growing spurts were over. They would age more quickly then Renesme, but nowhere near two years in two weeks. He predicted that with their wolf blood, within five years, they would be matured. Four years old by their first birthday, eight by the second, and so on settled for looking from anywhere to 16-20.

In four years, Renesme would be grown and then one more year and my other children would be as well.

I thought Leah would be frustrated or dissappointed that they weren't normal, but she was too excited about the fact that she actually had children to care. She was determined to stay in their lives the entire time though.

"They may." I finally answered the mother of my children.

She looked to me, her eyes wide and scared. "If they're not happy about this-"

"They can't do a thing." I interrupted. For once, I was completely right. "The Elders cannot force anything. They can get Sam to attack, but his pack is too small to succeed." I could hear a truck coming up our driveway over the whipping sound of the other cars on the highway nearby.

"Bu-"

"Five wolves against five wolves and their twelve vampire buddies?" I asked, raising a brow. I knew Jane, Alec, Missy, Felix, and Demetri would fight if the wolves attacked my family.

"There would be casualties." she whispered fiercely, starting to panic. "I don't want any of the pack to be hurt. And I don't want any of them to hurt one of you." She hurriedly turned back to the window as the sound of a truck got louder.

"It's nothing to worry of, my love." I reassured her, forcing her into an embrace. I rubbed along her back until she untensed in my arms. By the time our hug had ended, every member of my family and the visiting Volturri had piled into the livingroom, probably thinking to protect the pups. I wasn't worried though. What would three elderly humans do?

Two cars came to a stop outside and Seth followed Embry and Quil down the steps with Renesme as each held a baby. Leah and I both allowed them to remain holding the children, feeling much better about having free hands to stop any outbursts from the Elders or the vampires.

Jacob was talking from outside, his tone cheerful and loud as he described to Billy Black, Quil Sr, and Sue Clearwater, all about the pups and his imprint to Emma. How pretty and smart she was. How her fur in wolf form was so pretty and she was so cute and stubborn. I thought I may barf.

**Billy's POV**

As Jacob lifted my wheelchair onto the Cullen's front porch, I glanced to my friends. Quil looked fascinated and a little wary but Sue looked downright belligerent, determined to have a terrible time before she gave it a chance.

A few years ago, I probably would be thinking the same, but it was different now.

The Cullens had proved themselves in my eyes. Yes, they'd caused us trouble unintentionally. But they had stayed back and helped clean up the messes, not just ran and left it to the pack. They'd been noble and genuine as far as I was concerned.

I never liked Bella Swan, especially not when she chose this life for herself, but after she'd given birth and my only son imprinted on her hybrid child, I'd had to put my prejudices behind. My son was a part of their family now, and one thing Quileutes valued above all else was their beliefs. Family was at the very top of those beliefs.

Liking Carlisle Cullen wasn't hard, not after all the healing he'd done on Jacob after the Newborn Battle. His wife was even easier to like. The little spritely vamp was a sweetheart and her mate was polite, quiet, and respectful. Not to mention a warrior. The large vamp was a goofball and Renesme had always been a sweet child.

The blonde girl and Edward had been the most distanced, the hardest to get to know, but after Renesme came along I didn't hate them.

Now Jacob had a new imprint. Seth was imprinted to Renesme and Embry to another young girl of Leah's.

Leah Clearwater, on the other hand, I had _always_ loved like my own daughters. Her involvement with one of the Cullens just solidified my hesitant belief that there must be something good about these people. Something had to have drawn her in and believe me when I say that getting Leah to trust you is no small feat.

And then the birth of her children. The spirits had granted that blessing for a reason. So with that, I was the only of the Elders, to go in with an optimistic and open mind.

Jacob pushed me in first and I lifted a brow in mild surprise. This I wasn't expecting.

There were at least thirteen fully grown vampires in the room.

I only knew eight of them.

Bella was one of those eight, and she looked all alone and outcast at the foot of the steps.

Leah was sitting on the lap of one of the leeches.

Five children, one much older than the other four, were seated on a blanket in the floor playing.

The youngest looked to be nearing two years old.

And lastly, more than half the room was surrounding them protectively as if we were here to kill the children.

Why would they possibly think we would be here for anything more than to simply meet the chi-

"LEAH SUZANNE CLEARWATER!" Sue shrieked, making several people flinch. "How could you possibly do this to me! To your family!" she continued.

"Mom. W-" Seth started, only to be cut off as Sue paid him absolutely no attention and persisted in lighting into his sister.

"What would your poor father say if he could see you now, playing whore and housewife to a Cold ONE! You disgust me, Leah! You have shamed your entire family! Your entire tribe!"

"She hasn't shamed me!" Seth yelled defensively. "Or Embry, or Jacob. Or Quil. And definitely not dad. He'd be ashamed of _you_ to be talking to your own child that way." I looked away from the arguement, hoping I wasn't brought into this because I knew Seth was right.

"And you, Seth! Fraternizing with the enemy!" Sue started, changing her attention to her son. "How could you actually befriend them?"

"They're not monsters, mom!" he gritted out between clenched teeth. "Yeah, they're not human, but they are beings...just like I am."

"They are nothing like the wolves!" she said, scornfully. Her face was set in an ugly scowl, reminscent of Leah's bad days before she'd left.

"They are! We have animal instincts instead of blood craving, which is a good thing too because half of the pack can't seem to control themselves. We live as long as we want instead of a mandatory forever. We are burning hot while they're freezing cold. We turn into wolves and they glitter in the sun. We're different but we're both supernatural. Just because the wolves come from your tribe doesn't mean you can decide what it all means."

"The spirits-"

"The Legends aren't written in stone. You have no clue if that's how it happened!" he yelled. "God, mom. You're not even a wolf. You have no reason to hate the Cullens so much. They're in constant discomfort and sometimes even pain, to repress their natures. And they don't need to be insulted in their own home, so if that's all you can do then you should just leave."

So Sue glared around at every person in the room and then stomped out of the door. I heard her car start and gravel being spit as her tires spun in her haste to depart.

"So...let's see these wolf hybrids that Jacob told us about." Old Quil said, seeming to break the tension. Leah told us both she'd be right back before bolting upstairs, to which Edward followed her. The warrior Cullen who Jacob had told me was also an empath, whispered to his pixie wife and Seth, who nodded with sad smiles. I figured he'd heard something or felt something from Leah.

While the couple were upstairs, Jacob introduced me around. First came the eldest, a young boy named Whit. Short for Harrison Whittier after his grandfather and uncle Jasper. His hair was jet black and longish with the shimmerings of shiny reddish brown. He had deep goldish brown eyes and the lightest of copper skin I'd ever seen. That may have to do with the pale overcast. He wore tiny expensive-looking baby jeans, small white Nikes, and a plain grey tee shirt. He came off as a calm, but content baby with a rare seriousness for a toddler.

Next was Jacob's imprint, a pretty little girl with fiercely beautiful features...sharp and defined like Leah's. Her skin was even more fair than Whit's, and combined with her rosey lips, it set her black cloud of hair and deep green eyes into stark relief. She was the only child that had the slightest of wave in her hair, instead of being bone straight. Her name was Emma Rose for the burly vamp and his blonde wife. She wore thin black cotton pants, a long-sleeve white shirt with a hooded pink vest and pink fur-lined boots. She looked like she was going skiing.

Masen Seth, named for his father's surname and his maternal uncle, was the darkest by a shade or two, but still very light. His hair was black with no bit of bronze at all, like Emma's and was only an inch or two long. Jacob said it bothered him if it got in his face. His eyes were brownish gold, more gold than brown unlike his brother, who was the opposite. His jeans were the same as Whit's but he had a white tee shirt with a basketball on it and black Pumas. I wasn't sure who had picked these clothes out for them all.

Beth was the youngest and imprinted with Embry Call. Her features were beautiful, but not in a fierce way. She was soft and sweet, instead of wild although she looked less wholesome and perfectly goody goody like Renesme. She was the only of Leah's biological children that didn't have black hair, or mostly black hair. Her's wasn't black at all. Her hair was entirely bronze, but so dark it resembled a shimmering brown like it did in Whit's hair. Her eyes were a mix of the gold, brown, and green seen in her siblings and her skin was very light. She had on a pink shirt, a white shirt with a large flower, and slip-on flats. Her hair was in pigtails and she looked like the mix between girly and tomboy, but very much the girl-next-door type.

Renesme was wearing a dress of some sort herself, her hair up in matching pigtails with her youngest sister.

We watched the four play around for quite some time, before Jacob, Embry, and Seth undressed them and asked them to phase.

Whit exploded into a black wolf puppy and I smiled, completely amazed. Stronger wolves, just like the legends say. Maybe Leah didn't imprint because her mate was a vampire. Vampires choose their mates, didn't they? Then again, he looked very similar to Sam's wolf form even though he looked nothing like him in human form.

Next came Beth, seeming eager. She came out looking almost identical to Seth. Masen and Emma phased almost simultaneously, Masen being dark grey like Paul or like Embry, without the spots. Emma was chocolate brown like Jared or Quil, except maybe a bit lighter.

"When they first phased, they were the size of real wolf puppies. Like catsize." Jacob informed us, picking Emma up. The pups were now almost the size of real fully grown wolves. They would still be pups compared to the horse-sized wolves the rest of the pack became.

Soon enough, we'd moved into the front yard and the boys had phased and were playing with the pups. They nipped and wrestled and yipped and chased. I couldn't keep the smile from my face, and neither could Old Quil.

Leah and Edward returned soon after, Leah smiling but with red eyes from recent crying. I glanced once more at the content playing, which now included several vampires as well, and then wheeled over to Leah as Old Quil continued looking over the children.

"Leah."

She looked up at me, smiling slightly. "Hey Billy."

The raspy sound of her voice felt like it tore at my heart. I didn't have much to offer, but I knew something that I could do. It felt right and after today, I knew it was safe to go with my instincts. "You've got the support of the Council of Elders, Leah. The tribe will be behind you and your children."


	36. Training

**Leah's POV**

We went back to training like we had during the Newborn Battle but with major differences. There seemed to be so much less tension between the wolves and vampires that it was unreal.

Paul, Jared, and Sam were a little excluded. Sam was uncomfortable with all the glares he recieved while Jared and Paul were trying to be good friends and support him even though they pretty much hated the things he'd done. I wasn't sure why we even included the three-man pack. How could we be sure we could even trust them?

Then there was Collin and Brady, both huddled together somewhere between those three and the rest of us.

Quil, Embry, Jacob, Seth, and I stood close to the Cullen family as Jasper went through his training pep-talk again.

I was still in complete awe of Alice's gliding and Jasper's military precision. Emmett's brute strength and Rosalie's viciousness. Carlilse and Esme's trusting teamwork. I was still a little surprised by the way Edward's polite and reserved persona turned playful with the sparring and the way I knew he could become downright wild with a real enemy.

The cubs tumbled and played in their wolf forms under Jane's eye while Felix came up to show us some moves as well.

The sparring continued for hours.

Emmett beat Felix from a lucky shot, their physical strength seeming to be right on par with one another. Jacob fought Emmett after that, the wolf's agility and sharp teeth working to get an arm ripped off within minutes.

Rosalie fought Carlilse and lost quickly before he was being set against Embry, who used his superior speed to stay in a stale mate for close to twenty minutes before 400 years of experience won out.

Alice was put against Missy and she'd landed on Missy's neck and had her hands positioned for pulling it off. Alice was set against Sam next and even his strength, teeth, and stealth couldn't combat Alice's fluid ballerina style though he was close since she couldn't use visions to fight him.

Bella fought Jane, the only person unable to feel the pain Jane could bring, but it didn't matter in the end because Bella was only her vampire gift. A shield. She wasn't used for anything but guarding the minds of the Volturri. Jane went against Quil next and while her gift took him down quick, when they tried again without it he was a formidable opponent.

I was doing well, being flexible and fast, and fighting better than I ever had before, but I was still not up to par with Jasper, Alice, or Edward.

By the time training was done, everyone was covered in dirt and the wolves in sweat. The cubs were falling asleep where they'd dropped and my eyes were drooping.

Edward and I scooped up our children and headed to the house. We fed and dressed them in silence and when it was time for bed, I somehow talked him into letting them all pile in with us. "Wolves are tactile creatures, Edward. If the Volturri are coming soon, I want to spend time with them."

He looked ready to protest, probably spouting off something he'd read about them needing independence, but I shook my head. "Anything you've read about babies is different here. They're not human. Not even as human as Renesme. I'm a wolf and they're part wolf. Touch is an important thing."

He looked speculative then, searching my eyes. Finally, he nodded. "This will comfort you." It wasn't a question and so I didn't answer with words, only smiled. "And them."

"It isn't like I'm awake enough for anything else anyways." I added, smiling apologetically. I could hear several groans from downstairs and snickered.

"I know you're tired, love." he replied, kissing my temple. "I'll go speak with Renesme."

"You're part of this puppy pile!" I exclaimed to his retreating back. "Non-sleeping, non-tiring sparkle-vamp or not, you're lying in this bed with us."

I grabbed Masen and Emma, the two that were still a little awake and took them from the nursery into Edward and I's room before going back for the sleeping Beth and Whit. After positioning them all in the center of the bed and changing my clothes, I climbed in on the right side. They'd all slid closer to one another, looking more like a tight ball than the line I'd laid them in. Emma and Whit had cuddled in and Masen was lying across their feet, curled around them and clutching Whit's ankle. Beth was doing the same at their head, the little fist not balled at her face balled into Whit's pajama shirt.

Edward and Renesme joined us soon after. Nessie curled around Beth's back and I stretched my arm over the pillows that only the adults seemed to be using, Edward meeting me, to lace my fingers through his.

_How long, do you think? _I thought to him.

"Alice's visions are getting less and less blurry the more she's around you all. They're still blank around Sam or Jared or Paul." He tightened his fingers a little around mine in a comforting gesture. "Next monday, the whole day afte about noon is blank. But there are no warnings before that, or sightings of them so the other pack must arrive before the Volturri."

"Or Sam shows up for no reason." I muttered, still hateful toward my ex-boyfriend and ex-Alpha.

"Either way, after that nothing is clear so that means whatever happens that day determines if we survive to have a future or not."

I nodded sleepily. "The Volturri are tough, I'll give you that. And we don't exactly have the time to scrounge up witnesses this time, but we'll make it. We will."

Edward just smiled. "I thought you were the pessimistic one."

"I'm _realistic_." I corrected him, grinning back even with my eyes closed and sleep coming in. "Can't have two pessimists in one relationship."

**So I know this chapter was small and didn't have much content but it's pretty much getting you ready for the Volturri's confrontation in the next chapter. And there _will_ be a freaking battle in this one. Breaking Dawn was a dissappointment.**


	37. Chelsea

**Leah's POV**

Just as Alice had predicted, the entire pack showed up at twenty minutes before noon. Sam, Paul, and Jared were in the lead and they all looked uncomfortable and uneasy but none as hostile as Sam himself when he spied me sitting on Edward's lap. Quil, Collin, and Brady came in behind them and Quil was quick to hug and pat backs while the younger boys...16 now and experienced compared to the 13 and 14 year olds that had phased right after Renesme's birth...just waved with smiles. Embry, Seth, and Jake had spent the night and were still droopy-eyed and dazed as the wolves shouted and yelled over one another to inform the Cullens that they'd picked up the scent of bloodsucker.

We wolfed down, literally, the huge banquet of a breakfast Esme had prepared and I gave my cubs and Renesme hugs and kisses and tried to calm them even as my heart beat like a drum with adrenaline. Edward followed my lead, somehow being more reserved yet heartbreakingly sincere and sorrowful about the entire thing. I wanted to elbow him, hiss that he was freaking them out. He was freaking me out. But I didn't and we just gave last, forced smiles as we trudged outside while the kids were kept inside.

It didn't take long to set up a formation for the confrontation. Jasper was pretty much the fucking master when it came down to strategy or anything at all military. He wasn't the best with talking when he wasn't charming panties off girls but he could lay out a plan, everyone's places in the plan, and back-up plans like he'd been doing it for a lifetime. Which, I guess he had.

Edward and I were in the center, since we'd be speaking. I was the only wolf that wouldn't be already in wolf form when the Italian dousche bags deigned us with their presence. I could hear Edward snort at my thoughts but besides a small smile, I stayed concentrated on Jasper's instructions on how to present ourselves. Carlisle was to Edward's left, the diplomat in all this, while Jasper stood close to my right. Mostly because I was treated as a weak girl or invalid ever since the birth although I told them all millions of times that I felt completely recooperated. I would never admit that having Edward and Jasper at my sides made me feel safe. I didn't need to though if Edward's soft smile was anything to go by. I kept forgetting about my mental shield around him.

Alice was by Jasper's side and Emmett and Rose were on the other side of Carlisle.

The wolves were spread to either side of us except for Embry and Seth, who were sort of the last line of defense therefore they were pacing by the bottom of the staircase if anyone somehow got past us. They would take them out before the enemy got to Esme and all the children upstairs.

When they finally did arrive, the three leaders had only brought about fifteen more of the 'Guard' with them. I was a little confused, since I knew they had like fifty in their guard and since Jane and Alec's powers were pretty top-notch, it didn't seem like they'd even tried.

They came from the treeline as if they'd been floating serenely all the while, though I'd heard their running footsteps a mile away. They were all calm and collected now, in their matching cloaks and straight faces, looking apathetic and peaceful and somehow superior like they were being magnanimous by coming as if we'd called for an audience with them. I could feel a tremor along my spine at the sudden hateful rage that filled me, something I hadn't felt since I was the old, bitter Leah.

It didn't take long though for me to discover why there were so few of them, because Jane looked a little weary and suddenly Edward did too as I noticed one of the members that had been described to me before.

Chelsea was nothing special in the looks department, not according to vampire beauty anyway. For a human, she would be a supermodel but she had nothing on Rose or even Alice. Jane had said she wasn't much of a great fighter or even aggressive at all but she had the ability to manipulate the bonds that attach people. Their relationships.

While Bella had ran to her 'masters' as soon as they'd stepped out of the trees into view, I watched in growing horror as Jane, Felix, Missy, Demetri, and Alec moved, as if being pulled, toward the leaders as well. When they looked back to us on the other side, they looked sympathetic but not forced. They knew that they were being forced to feel that way but it didn't make the feeling not there. And they felt as if the Volturri were more important then the Cullens.

Okay, so it just went to 22 against 19 (I never believed Bella would fight on our side as she'd made it abundantly clear) in our favor to 24 against 17 in their favor.

I tried to do the math in my head quickly. Felix against Emmett, Jasper to Demetri...but God, I did not want to kill the people we'd all got to know these last few weeks.

Not to mention that Jane could drop the whole pack in one swoop if she targeted Sam or Jake and we didn't have Bella to protect us this time. I could fight through the dull throb it gave me but the others would be down. If we could take out Chelsea, break all those bonds, we'd be alot better off. That should be a priority.

Or maybe that woman that shadows him and shields him from all physical attacks. She was going to be a problem too because none of us had defensive gifts except maybe Jasper's emotion manipulation.

Aro and Carlisle were chatting, in that politely tense way that people who can't stand each other but want to look like the bigger person do. Swapping pleasantries and how-do-you-do's like we weren't all aware of what was coming. Sometimes I really preferred the wolf-way. Growling and snarling and pouncing. Vampires always wanted to pretend they were civilized when they all had those animalistic instincts.

"...see the children." Aro was saying, grabbing my attention. We'd all knew he would request it but I felt my hackles raise all the same. He'd seen Renesme, completely calm and docile, and still wanted to kill her until Nahuel had rushed into the clearing and proclaimed himself a hybrid as well. We were pretty sure there weren't any half-vamp half-wolf hybrids. Maybe vamp-werewolf hybrids. But technically, we weren't werewolves, we were shifters.

Which was stupid, by the way. We got animalistic, we became wolves, if anything _we_ were more werewolf than children of the moon. They were human 24/7 except one night a month. We were more half-half than they were.

Anyways, back on track..."Skip the crap." I heard myself blurting. "You've already seen the memories Carlisle has. You know what they look like and how they act and you've already made your decision so let's hear it."

There was no words to hear. As if they'd already communicated, already established a cue that I never saw, they all rushed forward.

The sound of ripping apart diamond-hard skin and teeth clashing was louder but not as frequent as the snarls, growls, and hisses that filled the Cullen's backyard. I had time to mentally wish we'd gotten to that clearing like before so my cubs wouldn't have to hear this before I was slamming into the chest of an unknown male and ripping the front of his throat away. I dug in with my jaws and shook, pulling his head from his body with a blood-curdling scream and grating screech.

With a quick glance, I spotted three piling over Jasper and ran to yank the closest away, ripping off a leg and going for another. Jasper fought the third off himself, military precision in all his moves even with the ferociousness he put into it. I went back to the staggering leeches behind me, both missing legs and hurriedly ripped out two more throats.

A backhand suddenly caught me off guard and I sailed through the air, slamming into the ground with enough force to hear a crack in my back. I was up before it could heal, wincing but not backing down. I'd been thrown through trees...I could do this.

The bitch in front of me was crouched low to the ground, hissing out through bright teeth. She was a stereotypical ninja. Chinese, long dark hair wrapped in a scarf with all black clothing. Nothing covered her face and she didn't have nun-chucks but she might as well have.

She made a few lunges, trying to provoke me, and it worked. She was too close to the house and nothing could have ever worked me up as much as my babies at risk.

And the whole ninja-look? It wasn't for show. If I'd been in human form, I'm sure there would have been lots of blocking and punches and kicking but I wasn't. She grabbed my front paw, twisted her body so she was holding it over her shoulder, and then pulled down with all her weight. I felt my leg breaking even as my feet left the ground and I flew over her shoulder to hit the ground again. A heel-kick slammed into my chest and I blood spurted out with the wheezing cough that she forced from me. I rolled away from the body slam she started. and staggered to my feet. What the hell? She was doing wrestling moves over here dressed as a ninja! This had to be cheating of some kind.

As the bones in my arm and breast-plate realigned, I circled her slowly and eyed her form. I saw the twitch signaling her move and feinted as if to duck it. When she repositioned, I hit her in the left side and knocked her back. A rake of claws over her face tore a shriek from her throat and I ripped off both arms on the sole purpose of making her suffer.

A bark sounded to my side, buzzing in my head focusing enough to hear Jacob shouting _he went in the house, he went in the house!_ as he grunted through his fight with a mountain of a vampire. I snapped from my mini-vengeance and got back on track. This needed to be done quickly. There were too many for me to get sidetracked.

And that was when I spotted Chelsea.

She was stood back, almost hidden in the shadows of the treeline as everyone else fought. She didn't look particularly scared or caring about any of the outcomes of the fight though I knew of three deaths already just by my hand. It was like this guard didn't care for one another at all.

I could hear screams, meaning Jane was causing pain, and panicked yells that probably signified Alec was freaking people out by stealing their senses. Even more were the screams of my wolves shredding and the Cullens knocking heads off and pulling arms from sockets but Chelsea looked as if none of it mattered to her. Like she was untouchable and nobody would think to come for her. Like her power would save her.

The decision and reasons weren't even thought out before I was running at her, leaping over fights and swerving to get at her. What can I say, we wolves have impulse problems.

The sad thing was, it was ridiculously easy to take her down. A few people started to come for her aid but being the fastest it really awesome. By the time Demetri got there, her head was gone and he was looking at me in confusion.

The whole area went a little quieter as Jane's victim...oh, that had been Jared...and Alec's victim, which had been Paul_ and _Sam, were released and Felix and Emmett stopped sounding like mountains crashing together. And then the fight amped up as Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri started to pitch into the fight with _us_.

Rosalie had started a fire and was chucking pieces in and I ran for the house, now content that the pack wouldn't die without my help as I hoped Seth, Embry, or at least Esme had stopped whatever vamp had got in. Most didn't have that good of powers.

When I burst into the house and up the stairs, my heart froze in my chest. Why hadn't I noticed Aro had gone missing from the fight and come up here?

And his shield was with him.


	38. His shield

"Get away from them right now!" Leah screeched out, her heart pounding and voice breaking in poorly concealed panic and terror as Aro moved toward the cribs. Renesme, bless her beautiful little heart, and Esme were standing in front of her cubs protectively, blocking the manipulative bastard's way to my babies but his little vampire shield was close and if he got into reaching distance, they would be confused and instinctively move away...it was the vampire's power after all. She was sure Aro thought he was much too sophisticated to indulge in violence or some other ridiculous notion of being superior that made everyone else do all the dirty work for him. Leah wished she at least knew the shield's name.

They could not even get near Aro to kill him unless they killed the female vampire first and they couldn't even get close enough to kill the girl either because of her stupid fucking shielding ability. Why were vampires the ones with gifts? Shouldn't shifters, the protectors of humanity and earth, be the ones with gifts? Even Angels were on par with Devils. Not that she was an Angel or anything... holy crap! What that disorientating thing already compelling her? She was feet away, how could she ever hope to stop her when she was already going fuzzy in the head.

She couldn't. Nobody would be able to. Nobody except maybe...Oh...only Bella. Bella could. Not that she _would_, that traitorous little- Wait!

Bella had been a shield even as a human. Leah had...Leah had taught herself how to shield. It wasn't fool proof and it wasn't even complete, but she could do it...maybe.

The thought was barely formed, no plan for back-up in sight, when she launched herself across the room, phasing back into her wolf form mid-air.

She could feel it, the clouding of her mind. The instinctive desire to back away, move. It was like feeling displaced air behind you and ducking before you were even sure someone was swinging at you. Just _knowing_ you have to do something. Well, at that moment she _knew_ she needed to back away from these leeches. Why had she been going at them anyways?

_Leah! Get the cubs! _Seth screamed into her mind. She could hear and understand the words but it was not registering. It needed to register. Seth was her brother, she needed to understand what he was warning her about. It was probably really important and they had been fighting or something, right?

Pushing against the intrusion, that cold and apprehensive fog in her mind, she muddled through to where that voice was coming from. Her brother's voice inside her head, connected together from this affliction or gift that the spirits had saddled them with /given them, however you wanted to look at it. They were pack. Family. By choice, by blood, and blood. She was joined to him. She could find him she just... It was almost like slamming doors shut, locking her own mind down. It wasn't a steel trap by any imagination, more like thick wood doors. Safe from intrusion, but she could still feel the vibrations coming through as if it was shaking the barriers of her mind. A creeping worry that chilled her and disoriented her a little.

_Take out the girl, Leah! She is fucking with your mind! _Jacob snarled at her. She could still see the fighting outside through his eyes but half of his attention was on her mind. She could feel the worry, protectiveness, and warmth connected to her vision, her little babies squirming in their beds. Jacob was...he was her Alpha, her friend, her...he was her cub's. He belonged with them. She was connected to him like she was to Seth.

_The cold one, Leah! She is protecting Aro and trying to take the babies! _It was Embry this time, sounding and feeling damn-near frantic. It was like suddenly, it was all clear in her mind. All of their emotions were pushing into her head from strings that patched their minds together but she didn't block them off like before because they seemed to be crowding her mind, dispelling the after shocks of that _thing _that had been buzzing around, banging to get in_._She pushed against the worry the leech was giving off in vibes and she simultaneously pulled the cords that trailed to her packbrothers, opening them wider and letting their feelings consume her until she could only feel the vaguest imprint of that cold one's influence. Like a faded scent on the breeze, long gone and not coming back.

Blinking rapidly, things came back into focus. Aro was standing feet in front of Esme and Nessie..._her family_...with his shield a half step behind him. Renesme was blinking rapidly as if to dispel thoughts, but Leah knew that she was trying to project things and not let anything _in_. Esme was inching away already, looking bewildered and determined as if trying in vain to hold onto her thoughts.

Leah scrambled forward, letting her brothers' minds take up all the space in her own head as she clamped her jaw around the woman's ankle. A vicious twist of her neck had the marble-like appendage cracking away from the rest of her body and she stumbled a bit, the beyond graceful creature suddenly a newborn calf when faced with only one leg. Leah spat it out, the marble clanking loudly against the wood flooring as it skittered a few feet away. She saw movement from the corner of her eyes but she had already started to move forward. Her teeth had pierced the woman's hip when Aro was suddenly gripping the scruff of her neck before she could even turn her head as the movement registered as a threat.

When he ripped her away her jaw was locked so a large chunk of vampire came away as well but Leah didn't have time to cheer because she was slamming into the drywall across the room.

The shield woman was surprisingly, or maybe not so surprisingly, weak. Leah had thought her to be indestructible for a moment, but after getting past those mind games, it was maybe too easy now, Leah thought as she watched the vamp curse and swear and dry-sob as she scrambled to pick up her missing body parts. She was not used to fighting or even running because she thought her power to be infallible. You would think that with Bella around she would realize just wrong she had been to assume nobody could ever hurt her. You would think she would prepare for another person like Bella, or Bella herself. To at least have some sort of back-up plan in case her power failed her. Even Jane and Alec could fight, and they could disable someone with their freaking minds!

Aro on the other hand, while old and lazy for the last few decades or whatever, obviously could fight. He did not always have a guard and she was sure he had been challenged or whatever at least once. And if he did not know at least one fighting style enough to have mastered it, she would be a little dissappointed with him, to be truthful. He had been alive for like two or three thousands of years after all. What could he be doing with his time when he wasn't drinking blood or eating or killing others of his kinds to keep them in line enough to prevent exposure?

She twisted, snapping at the arm at her neck but he held it so tightly that if she ripped away, she was more likely to lose all the skin and muscle of her neck than she was to slip from his grip. She threw all her weight into it but he lifted her off the ground and she didn't have the momentum to use enough force. Esme was cooing to the babies to calm them now that the shield woman was far enough away, but Renesme was glaring at Aro with murder in her eyes. It was okay though, she was smart enough not to-

Okay, maybe she wasn't. Because her little half-vamp teeth were biting into the Ancient Royal Vampire's kneecaps. He sort of snorted at her, like he couldn't believe her idiocy as Leah snarled and growled at her to back away. Still, he seemed beyond shocked, but Leah wasn't really surprised, when one bite seemed to sink in deep enough and he jerked. Vamp skin or not, she _was_ a vamp baby and Leah had been attacked by enough human kids when she had been human herself to know that they got in lucky shots sometimes.

The jerk and initial shock of pain was distraction enough for his grip to loosen and as Leah slipped away from him, she reminded herself to spank Renesme after she made her a few dozens of cupcakes for that stupid, brave, idiotic, amazing action. Renesme did not release his left leg and as soon as the pompous asshole raised a hand at her step-daughter, or whatever Renesme was to her, Leah flew at him. She heard bones crack as the vicious backhand landed on the little girl's cheek and Leah snarled as her maw opened wide. The Volturri leader started to duck the incoming attack but it was far too late. Leah's teeth sank into the top of his skull instead of the targeted throat, fangs sliding through the rubbery-marble flesh of his scalp. A human would have lost the majority of their hair, maybe survived, and had blood soaking their face. Aro's hard flesh was tough enough to take more force to pull off so she yanked back, the whole upper part of his cranium was nestled in her mouth. His body fell to the side as she spit out everthing above his mouth where it clanked loudly onto the floor before turning to finish up his personal body guard.


	39. Alliance

**Leah's POV**

She was so average for someone that had been so useful and important to the leader of such a fearsome Coven. I mean, she wasn't important enough for me to remember her name but that was mostly because she wasn't really her own person...er, vampire...so much as an extension of Aro. She was just a reason it would be harder to take Aro down, like saying 'oh and he has an attack dog'. Jane had just said, and he has a shield that keeps people from getting near her. She had said the name but I had forgotten and she'd said a few other things, but not much.

Jane had never told me that the shield's shiny brown hair was perfect and majestic compared to humans but so so average in the world of vampires. She had never told me that there was nothing, absolutely nothing at all, that stood out about this girl. It didn't seem right that the girl was just so...normal. Average. Ordinary. She didn't have Rosalie's stature or the unique grace of Alice or Esme's extraordinary caramel hair. She wasn't special and it seemed wierd that she would be the hardest to get to, supposedly impossible to get to, when she was nothing outstanding.

The fighting outside was still going but the noises were dying down, only a few people fighting now instead of fifty. The shield, I still didn't know her fucking name, was staring me down and I could feel her influence on my mind. It was like mentally walking against 50mph wind that was trying to blow you back. Like fighting against my own body as my instincts wanted to direct my legs the other way than I needed to go in order to take out the threat to my cubs. I was pretty sure it would have been easier if it was just her trying to get into my mind and mentally force me to turn, but her gift worked in a way that made it seem as if it was _my_ idea. It was as if a sixth sense of mine was directing and urging me and that was harder because instincts were difficult to fight, especially for a shifter.

I did get to her eventually though, even if by the time I was there I wanted to rip my hair out from the indecisive tormenting thoughts raging around in my head. She was obviously stunned and completely terrified, unsure of what to do now that her little gift was malfunctioning. Jane herself had told me that she never ever fought because...why would she need to? Something made me think her name started with an R but I wasn't sure. And Little-miss-name-with-an-R-but-I'm-mostly-known-as-Aro's-shield had no fucking clue how she was going to get out of this one.

I took the decision from her hands, not wanting to wait and hear her attempt to beg and plead her way out of the situation. Her red eyes were enough for me (and no, I'm not going to think of the hypocrisy of being friends with Jane and Alec and Demetri and Felix when I have no problem slaughtering others like them) to stop any second thoughts about letting her go. At least for now, I was going to disable her for even glancing at my babies.

You wouldn't think, with how I was on her merely seconds after I'd torn Aro's cold head from his body, that I was having a huge mental struggle, but hey...Cold Ones weren't the only ones with quick-thinking brains after their turn. Shield-girl was much easier than Aro, and that was just plain sad because that dude probably hadn't lifted a finger in the last century with all the servants he had doing his bidding every moment of every day. One quick leap and my claws had screeched against her pale white, perfect marble throat. Instead of curling my paw in to continue the attack, I pressed forward harder until my claws emerged on the other side of her neck and I had decapitated her. And I thought again about how hard it felt to get to her when she was the easiest kill I've had since my first phase.

Breathing heavily, I phased into my human body and turned toward the cribs. Emma, Beth, Masen, and Whit had all phased into their wolf forms, either because of the presence of vampires they didn't know, or just defensively because they were generally scared at all the noises and tension. They were whimpering in fright while Esme and Renesme tried to comfort them. The hybrid was cradling her hurt cheek at the same time, ignoring the tears leaking from her eyes. I sighed in relief, smiling sympathetically and walking towards them to check over all five of my cubs.

**Edward's POV**

When the fight started to dwindle down finally, most of the Guard was dead and the worst on our end were a few broken bones that were already mending. I could hardly believe, but was eternally grateful, that we came out better and with less injury this time than we had after the Newborn Battle, but we all had grown since then and we had some very specially gifted vampires on our side this time so it wasn't actually that surprising. Jane had always been the most scary member of the Volturri, probably even bypassing the leaders, so with her it was actually sort of inevitable. I would have wondered, if I hadn't heard the loyalty in her thoughts to Aro on many occasions, why she hadn't taken over the Volturri already. I was just happy she'd stood up for what was right over century-long loyalty. I wasn't sure I could have done that to Carlisle, but then again Carlisle wouldn't be willing to kill an infant just for power. The imprint between Seth and Jane had probably had lots to do with her change of heart and attitude.

Bella was still alive, which I wasn't sure how to feel about but was a little relieved if only for my daughter's sake, as was Marcus who had given up, and a few that followed him over Aro or Caius. Caius himself was too obsessed with killing anything wolf-related to see any common sense in the matter. Our side was fine but Alec was groaning as he held his ripped-off arm back to his shoulder and let the vampiric venom seal it back on. It was a painful process.

Carlisle and Jasper were chatting with Marcus, along with Jane, and I glanced around for my she-wolf. She was nowhere in sight but her mind was wide-open, most likely from her exhaustion keeping her from shielding it to her best ability. I followed the familiar hum of her thoughts inside and upstairs into the nursery to see Aro and his personal guard on the ground, both missing heads. Or half a head in Aro's case. Leah was cuddling with the babies and Renesme, soothing them all with soft words and reassurances while Esme stood nearby looking a little freaked out. I followed her example, insinuating myself into the cluster and wrapping arms around to encompass them all.

Seth came in next with Embry, each seeing what was going on and coming to check on their imprints only for a moment before hauling the bodies outside. Leah left the room to dress and I checked over Renesme's injury before re-dressing the children and handing one off to Esme as she wrung her hands anxiously beside me. By the time we got into the hall, Leah was coming out of our room and the four of us went back outside to meet up with our allies.

Two large piles of pale limbs were burning away under purple flames but I quickly noticed that the shield was being repaired by Demetri instead of finished off and I could hear Alec telling Felix that she would be useful and Jane wanted to keep her. I knew she would be easily controlled as well even without someone like Chelsea to control her. She was a very weak-willed woman, I knew, just from her thoughts, and Jane terrified her. Seeing as it looked like Jane and Alec would be the new leaders with Marcus, the shield would be fine and she really would be useful.

Hours later, an Alliance was made before the Volturri left. The younger were told to get things prepared while some of the higher-ups stayed behind the talk. Marcus, Jane, and Alec, as the Leaders of the Volturri, had promised peace as long as the Cullens tried no attempt of overthrowing them. The whole thing was much longer in all reality but that was what it boiled down to in the end. It was the official agreement, contracted and signed and everything.

Unofficially, they were just friends. Jane told Leah and Seth to call if they were needed to help with anything as long as it was reasonable and it was understood that the Black Pack would help the Volturri too as long as it wasn't helping to kill humans or anything amoral that their duty prevented them from doing with a good conscience.

Bella sulked for the entire damn day and when Jane told her she was coming back too, she tried to refuse until she was subtly threatened. When she tried to hug Renesme goodbye, asking if she wanted to come to live in Italy with her, my little girl ran away and refused to even look at her biological mother, instead going to Leah and burying her face in the she-wolf's neck as she whimpered and whispered that she hated Bella and loved Leah. The three-year old vampire that had once been my wife, that I had thought was the love of my life at once time, had looked heart-broken at my daughter's words and the conviction at which they were said, before she'd ran away in dry sobs. I couldn't bring myself to feel sorry for her because I wasn't even sure if it was real. Bella had always been theatric.

By dinnertime, the Volturri had all left for the airport after hugs and goodbyes, promising to keep in touch and the Uley Pack had all ran back to La Push. Esme made a huge steak dinner for the cubs, Renesme, Leah, Seth, Embry, and Jacob. Afterwards, the family which was so much more than the seven vampires that had first moved to Forks six years ago, all found their places in the livingroom while Leah and I, plus their favorite Aunty Rose took our four rambuncitious little cubs upstairs for a bath, change, and sung them to sleep. The quadruplets were set into their own cribs to sleep soundly while I dragged my drowsy wife and blonde sister to join the family again downstairs.

Carlisle and Esme shared the sofa with Rosalie and Emmett while Alice and Jasper took one loveseat and Leah and I took the other. Seth and Renesme were sitting on the floor side by side and leaning against Leah and my legs while Embry and Jacob laid out in front of the television. The lights were dimmed and a movie was put on as we all unwound from the battle and the last few stressful weeks. By the time credits rolled, all four wolves and the young vamp-human hybrid known as my princess had all dozed off in their respective seats, Jacob snoring like a chainsaw.

Everything was going to be okay, I realized, and I was happy again like I hadn't been since right after Ness's birth.


End file.
